My Little Pony: My Way
by Starbright and Herr Regis
Summary: You read the title, guess what the fanfiction is about. Also I'm not starting from the very first episode.
1. A Blank Sky part 1

The capital Equestrian city of Canterlot and all was normal till

*BOOM*

A small explosion shook a small complex apartment. Inside the dwelling a male, unicorn, with electric green coat, short and perky tail with an equally short and messy pale green mane. Was blown to the back wall of his home lab, and was now attempting to pull a garbage pail off his head. He sat upright, shaking his head and then rubbing his hooves across his scalp. "This is like the fifth time!" He huffed, findi his hooves and wiping off his glasses before putting them back on, pushing them up his nose in their center with one hoof. He approached his bench, seeing a mess of spent materials. "Everything I've tried absolutely everything! A potassium hydroxide mix nothing, a carbon base just a few fizzy bubbles, try to mix the two and this!" He angrily threw a beaker against the wall shattering it into millions of stallion instantly regretted losing himself in his own defeat, surrounding a dustpan in the green aura of his horn and levitating it over to the glass shards. "Clean up time..." He sighed, knowing that cleaning up was his least favorite stage of conducting an experiment, he threw the glass away and all the worthless experimental ideas, he looked upon his wall and saw his alma mater degree from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, the stallion finally rested, closing his eyes and considering what he had done wrong. "I don't feel 'gifted.'" He said mockingly, crossing his hooves in rebellion. "I can't believe how hard it is to compose a dissolvable holding material." he used his hooves to massage his temples, he frowned, getting up to pour himself a glass of water. "Maybe I need a break." He looked out the window, seeing the happy world of Canterlot just waiting for him. He looked back to his books, suddenly torn. "*Sigh* but there's nothing out there for me, all my friends are gone and what's left out there are a bunch of pretentious stuck ups, with their noses so high in the air I'm surprised they haven't gone blind from staring at the sun so long."He scoffed, closing the blind and going back to his books. "None of you hurt me." He said, speaking to the full shelves. Starbright settled into his comfortable reading chair, folding his legs beneath him and flipping peacefully through his novel. Not three pages in a...

*CRASH*

rang out through his apartment. The stallion ducked, dropping his book and looking around frantically. "What the?!" He stood, seeing that the kitchen window had shattered, the blinds drifting idly on the breeze. He looked down, stepping around the broken glass and finding a baseball. He picked it up, looking out the window angrily. Three stories down he saw a group if fillies and colts, looking up at him. Starbright Glow huffed, trotting down the many stairs and using his key to get outside. "What're you foals doing?" They stood away, looking everywhere but toward him.

"We're sorry mister." One brave foal said, looking up at him with slight fear.

"How could you all be so... so... careless?! You broke..." He stopped mid shout, realizing then that he was causing a scene. The stallion cleared his throat awkwardly, adjusting his specs, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt for blaming the group and yelling at them. He sighed, tossing the ball in his hoof. "It was an accident, I'll... here's your ball back. Don't worry about the window. Just... be careful." They nodded, taking the ball back and running away. He smiled for a moment, kicking the dirt beneath his hoof playfully. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the 'No Foals Allowed' sign on his building door. He frowned, feeling like a miser. "If only..." He looked down at his hooves, thinking.

"That was very nice of you, Starbright Glow." He looked up, his jaw dropping open.

"Princess Celestia!" Starbright was shocked the only thing he could think to do was bow his muzzle to the ground, the Princess chuckled and called the stallion to her side, both of them walking through a park in silence for a few moments. Having been a graduate of the School for Gifted Unicorns, Starbright Glow had encounter the princess of several casual occasions. In fact, his interactions with her were in some regards more frequent than that of other students. "Princess?" She nodded, deciding that the moment to speak had come.

"Starbright, I have thought often of you, and I have decided that there is an opportunity if like to present to you." He smiled happily, glad that he would finally be receiving recognition for his hard work and success as a student. "I'd like you to take an extended stay to Ponyville, where you will undoubtably learn the magic of friendship and the art of socialization." He frowned, chuckling as if the princess were joking.

"What?! Princess, I could never leave Canterlot." She looked to him with a knowing smirk.

"Starbright, this is your opportunity to simply relax, I insist you go." He sighed frustratedly, nodding his head.

"I go only because I trust your judgement." She smiled again.

"I am sure my decision will do you good." Their walk ended, the royal alicorn leaving the unicorn alone to mope and worry.

As Princess Celestia departed, she knew that he would not indeed learn what she had told him he would, but that he might find companionship in another student of hers, one who previously had a very similar mindset as to the rest of Equestria: Twilight Sparkle. She hoped they'd find each other and get along well, as failure would surely break the princess' soft heart.

Starbright Glow propped his head on his hoof, clouds whizzing past his expressionless glare as the golden chariot he was riding in shot to Ponyville. The day was simply beautiful, although the stallion could only think of the life he was leaving behind in Canterlot, the life he traded for something unknown and foreign. The two Pegasus guards pulling him along steered to the left and sharply down, Starbright Glow refusing to look at the beautiful skyline of Ponyville. The chariot stopped with a halt, the electric green stallion stepped off quickly. "Thank you." The guards nodded, the stallion fumbling with a piece of paper to find his home. He looked down the broad and long street, starting that way cautiously. He hugged it's side, not wanting to be spotted or engaged in a conversation. Everypony had seen the chariot, and he instantly regretted such a campy entrance. The ponies that Starbright walked past by were at least friendly, a lot of them either waved or said hi, but Starbright just kept on walking with little to no emotion expressed on his face. Suddenly Starbright started hearing noise, to him he could make out a drum, an accordion, and possibly a tuba being played, then he started to hear singing, he couldn't make out the words but pretty soon he eventually heard...

Welcome welcome welcome

A fine welcome to you

Welcome welcome welcome

I say how do you do?

Welcome welcome welcome

I say hip hip hurray

Welcome welcome welcome

To Ponyville today!

It was a pink mare with a poofy pink mane and tail singing another pony, from the looks of it another new resident town. Starbright then made a hard left down an alleyway hoping that he wouldn't have a run in with her."Hopefully you can avoid her." He sighed with relief not hearing anypony follow him. The stallion crept through some narrow and empty side streets, arriving at a small and cozy looking flat. He stared up to the roof, trying to see. "I hope I've got room for my telescope." He entered, setting his keys down and perusing his new home idly. He nodded, pleased. "This is nice, and how nice there's already a shelf for my books," he looked over to this massive book collection "I'm going to need more shelves."

He started to set up and unpack and there was a knock at the door. He sighed, running a hoof through his mane and frowning. He went to the door, cracking it just enough to see who was outside. He saw a mare who looked less than threatening, so slowly the unicorn opened his door the rest of the way.

"Hello." She smiled at him pleasantly with a nod, beginning to speak. "My name's Twilight Sparkle, the princess asked that I come over and introduce myself to you." He nodded, not knowing the mare at his door.

"Well, thank you." He started to close the door, the mare stepping forward and wanting to speak.

"And I was instructed to give you a tour."He opened the door again, this time a little quicker.

"Really? Well I..." He looked back into his new home, seeing the endless boxes. Twilight Sparkle silently understood.

"I can give you some time, if you'd like to settle in."

"No, I would really like to see more of this… nice town." He said still blank in expression and mare breathed a sigh of relief, bobbing silently on her hooves.

"Would you like some help unpacking?" He looked back inside, thinking.

"Yes thank you." The stallion stepped aside allowing her inside, the first thing Twilight noticed was the large quantity of books, that he had with him.

"Do you read a lot? What am I saying, or coarse you do! I live at the Golden Oaks. Library." He nodded happily, glad that their was a library in Ponyville for him to visit on occasion. "The books are in alphabetical order, they just need to be shelved." She nodded, her horn's purple aura doing the heavy lifting. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Starbright, Starbright Glow." He nodded adjusting his glasses, she smiled, nodding as she finished shelving the books.

"I like that name. What... if you don't mind my asking, what do you do for the princess?"

"Well I don't work for her directly, but I am an author, I also study astronomy, i–in fact that's what I majored in at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."The mare's jaw dropped open, a slow smirk forming on her lips.

"I went there, too!"

"Really what a serendipitous coincidence." Starbright said using minor enthusiasm in his tone of voice. She nodded, suddenly confused.

"Yeah... is there anything else I can help with?" He shook his head.

"I can do the rest. Would you like anything?" He waved his hoof to the fridge, she shaking her head promptly.

"No, no thank you."

So, about the tour..." He licks his lips, looking around.

"Tonight?" She smiled with a wave goodbye, leaving him alone. He huffed frustratedly. "Finally! Some peace and quiet..."

/

The stallion completed his unpacking in a organized and silent way be appreciated, settling down to eat a frozen dinner he didn't much care for. Starbright Glow watched as the hours ticked away, nighttime eventually casting it's spell across Ponyville. Just as the dusk began, the knock her been expecting rang out through his home. "Here we go." He said with a frown, going to the door and opening it."Hello Ms. Sparkle." he said in anti-enthusiasm.

"Hello. Mr. Glow." She said, her tone almost mocking him. He narrows his eyes suspiciously, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Is there a plan?" She nodded.

"I wouldn't leave home without one." He nodded.

"Good."The electric green stallion followed after closely, trying to keep pace with her exuberant steps. Starbright Glow couldn't figure out where Twilight Sparkle had gotten such a spirited personality, but he was most certainly curious. She led him along, taking him down the slowly darkening Mane Street of Ponyville. The gorgeous and friendly looking buildings, shops closed but windows still radiating soft yellow light from their interiors. The whole town seemed relaxed, and Starbright Glow understood why the princess had dispatched him there: it was truly a nice place. "You're town's very... nice." The mare smiled at him thankfully, nodding her head. "I was was hesitant when I first came here, but it truly is a wonderful town with the most amazing ponies who live here." They walked on, he only stopping after he spotted a specific building. "Is that..." Twilight Sparkle nodded with an inflated sense of pride.

"That's the Golden Oaks Library!" He frowned, walking on with a shrug.

"I thought it would be bigger; it's still good to have though." She hung her head in slight irritation, then clearing her mind and following him until they arrived at their next location.

Twilight Sparkle stopped in front of him, putting on her smile once again and speaking. "This is the center of town, the heart of everything! There's SugarCube Corner, the best place to get sweet treats in Equestria! Over there is the Carousel Boutique if you need anything like that. There's also Sweet Apple Acres just outside of town, and a new peach farm." He smiled happily glad that his new home was equipped with a decent amount of amenities. "Thank you." She shivered, the two of them beginning to walk again.

"It's cool out tonight, isn't it?" He shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed." She shivered again, almost announcing to him that she was cold. The stallion caught this hint, although he felt helpless to do anything about it. It wasn't as if he had been wearing a coat to give her. "I think that's enough." With new knowledge he guided her home, leaving Twilight Sparkle at the library.

"I'm sure you'll see me soon." She nodded about to speak before he started away. The mare sighed, frowning as he walked our of earshot.

"What a stiff." Starbright returned home, looking at the clock and frowning distastefully.

"I need to get to sleep." He curled up in his new bed, trying to find a comfortable spot on its foreign surface. "This is gonna be bad." He found partial sleep, drowsing in and out of consciousness as the night passed.

/

The electric green stallion rolled his head over in bed, groaning before covering his face with a pillow. He sighed to himself, never opening his eyes as consciousness returned to his body. He sat up, rubbing the corners of his eyes and yawning. The stallion groped tiredly for his brown rimmed glasses, sticking them on his face before shaking getting out of bed. He stumbled to his kitchen, using the aura of his horn to turn on the coffee maker. He showered, standing under the hot water for a good long time. He got out, drinking the black liquid and settling into his armchair. He checked his fridge, noting that it was empty. "I suppose I need to go shopping." He closed the door, finishing his drink and heading outside to the Ponyville cantered along, finding the market in the center of town. He hummed cheerily as he purchased the fruits, grabbing what he wanted amongst other things to bring home with him.

"Staw?" A random pony had called him by nickname. "Stawbroight Glow is that you?" The voice had a very distinct accent, an accent he had linked to one of the few ponies he'd given permission to call them by forementioned nickname. He turned around to see a stallion, a dark purple coated pony who was wearing a: black blazer, a tattered red scarf, a soot stained gray white undershirt, and a flatcap. The pony was also covered from head to tail in a black residue which Starbright could only deduce as chimney soot. He chuckled, glad to see his old friend Chase Sweeps.

"You ash covered brute, it's good to see you!" Starbright Glow went for a hug, but stopped himself, Chase nodding understandingly.

"So watt brings yoo ere?" The unicorn shrugged.

"The Princess wanted me here for a while, I need to unwind and she thinks here is a good place." Chase nodded knowingly.

"It is!" He was sure of himself, bringing a smile to his friends face. "So have you met any of the residents?"Starbright Glow nodded.

"Somepony named Twilight Shimmer walked me around yesterday night, she's okay." Chase chuckled heartily.

"I think you mean Twilight Sparkle." The stallion shrugged.

"I was close. How has chimney cleaning been doing since you moved here?"He asked, Chase blushed slightly.

"I, uh... well I found a marfriend through me woork, so it's been great." Starbright Glow shook his head in disbelief.

"Really? Who's the lucky mare?" Chase looked over his shoulder, back at the boutique.

"Rarity, she runs the Carousel Boutique over there."

"Oh how nice..." he rubbed his shoulder out of discomfort "Uh well I've gotta go I'll see you around."

'_Poor pony all he does is read those books of his. He needs to get out more.' _he thought, Glow was gone taking his groceries and trotting carefully down the side streets where there were less ponies. He saw his homestead and out of nowhere, approaching him were two ponies, one pressed against the side of the other as they merrily skipped along. He sighed, seeing the same pink mare that was antagonizing the other new arrivals the previous one of the ponies he recognized and knew personally. He was unsure if he was seeing double, but he thought he recognized the stallion.

"This can't be happening..." He said with a smirk, but with the mare beside him he

"Hi! I don't know you, are you new here?" Asked the mare, getting fer too close to his face. The stallion chuckled uncomfortably.

"I know him! He's my friend!" Starbright Glow nodded, stone faced at the stallion and the mare.

"Hi, Vanilla."He said in a mono tonal voice Pinkie Pie looked to her coltfriend with amazement.

"We need to throw him a party!" Starbright stepped back, shaking his head.

"Please, no..." Vanilla Swirl waved him off.

"You'll love it!" Starbright shook his head again.

"No, no I don't think I will." Without another word Starbright teleported straight into his house hoping that he had left the two ponies no idea where he lived nor where he disappeared to Pinkie Pie was on the other side of the street quickly, sighing when she found nothing.

"Well, we better get started!" Vanilla Swirl nodded, the two ponies rushing away to plan a party for an unwilling stallion.

Starbright Glow wanted to pull out his mane, he simply burying his face in a pillow and shouting."I hate it here!"He huffed angrily, grabbing a quill and writing an angry letter to the princess, begging to return home: to Canterlot. He completed it, stopping just before he used his magic to send it away, he stopped, unable to finish the deed. "I... I can't, the Princess wanted me to stay here for very specific reason. She's never lead me astray before or been wrong so maybe I should just stay around this asylum for a while longer." And he put the the letter away in his desk drawer, in case if you needed an quick way went and poured himself a drink of water, sitting down on the floor and pressing his back against the wall. "Maybe a party wouldn't be so bad..."slowly sipped from his glass"After all the Grand Galloping Gala is a party and I enjoyed that." He sipped from his glass again "Even if I didn't talk to anypony and nopony talked to me."He chuckled, swishing the water around in his glass. "I suppose I'll have to talk to ponies if I go to this party."He sat up, teleporting back to the center of Ponyville. "I better find his shop and let him know I'm coming..." The stallion trotting down the road until he arrived at an ice cream shop. He entered, smelling the sweet and delicious scent riding the air. "Vanilla?"

"Well lookee loonirooni who walked in" Starbright Glow nodded.

"Are you and that mare still throwing a party tonight?"

"Of course we are, Pinkie has never backed down from a party" he said jovially. Starbright nodded, pursing his lips.

"I can't wait to go." He paused, looking through the glass at the ice cream. "Can I get a scoop of mint chocolate chip in a cone?" The Vanilla Swirl nodded with a cheery smile, getting his friend the ice cream and taking payment happily.

"I'll see you tonight!"

'_I really hope I won't regret my decision' _he thought he went along, using his horn to hold the ice cream it cooling his tongue as he licked it, the stallion spotted a familiar face. He thought to avoid her, but decided jumping to the deep end and conversing wouldn't be too horrible a thing. He stopped in front of her, waiting momentarily. "Hi, Twilight..."

"Hello Starbright how are we to day." She said trying to be friendly despite her slight distaste for his bland personality.

"I'm going to be attending a party hosted by a Pinkie Pie I believe her name is." Twilight Sparkle loosened up some, nodding and facing him.

"What for?" He though for a moment, then deciding a good explanation.

"It's a welcoming party, for me." She smiled, glad ther he was going to go to a party and would also be meeting new ponies.

"Sounds like a fun time." She paused, thinking. "Will you go?"

"Perhaps." She felt that slight sense of déjà vu. He shuffled on his hooves, unwilling to beg her.

"It's okay, maybe I'll see you there." He teleported away, back to his own home where he took a deep breath out. "This is harder than I thought."

/

Starbright Glow got himself ready, running his hoof through his mane and polishing the lens of his glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror, practicing different postures and tones of voice. "Hello, I'm..." He stopped, sighing. "Hi, I'm Starbright Glow, my friends..." He stopped again, straightening back up and finishng. "My friends call me Star." He nodded, walking out his door and trotting merrily along to his welcome party. he had combed his mane even spritzed on some cologne. He was comforted to have arrived at the party's location the Golden Oaks Library.

He knocked anxiously at the door, smelling his breath against his hoof quickly. The door opened, a baby dragon smiling up at him. "Hi! You must be Starbright!" He nodded, the dragon ushering him in. "I'm Spike by the way." Starbright nodded, in turn introducing himself as well. He entered the large room, seeing a number of ponies he did and did not trotted in carefully, not wanting to make a scene out of himself. Immediately, the energetic pink mare who's name he didn't completely recall and his friend Vanilla Swirl rushed to him and got a little closer than her of liked.

"You're here!" He nodded, mussing his lips.

"I am." He paused, trying to find his inner kindness.

"Would you introduce me to your... your..."

"Friends?" Chimed Vanilla, receiving a confirming nod from his quiet and stony stallion Pinkie Pie jumped forward, wrapping her hoof around his shoulders.

"I'll help him!" She tugged him forward, tossing him into the middle of the room. Everyone stopped and looked.

"This is Star..." Vanilla Swirl stopped her, rubbing noses with the mare before whispering something in her ear.

"What do you mean he's shy?" Starbright Glow pinched his eyes closed, hearing the soft giggle of a few mares not too far away. _'They're laughing at me'_ he though, regretting his coming and forgetting why he'd gone. He felt a hoof touch him, his eyes opening quickly.

"I'll introduce him to our friends, Pinkie." He took a breath of relief, Twilight Sparkle coming to his rescue.

"Hello again Twilight." he said this in a happy way but still didn't smile. She smirked, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry about that.." He shook his head in dismissal.

"Thanks."

"Howdy stranger. Haven't seen your spectacled mug in a long time." Starbright peered through the crowd seeing a: ginger orange stallion waving to him with his ruby hoof and wearing a brown cowboy hat.

"Buckle?"The stallion nodded.

"Sure I am, and here's my mare. How are ya?" He chuckled, shaking his friends hoof heartily. Applejack did the same to him, Starbright slightly more comfortable but suddenly overwhelmed.

"It's nice to see you."

"Hey four eyes!" While the term is hurtful, it was said in a friendly way, a friendly tone that Starbright could only link to one pony, he looked behind him, suddenly a fire red hoof knocking him on the shoulder.

"Firestorm, nice to see you." He smiled, Starbright easing into comfort without expressing this, as he remained stoic.

"You still gazing at the stars or what?"

"Yes, I-I am so how are you?"

"Him? He's a big goof, nothin' but hot air!" A cyan blue pegasus mare ruffled his mane, holding him in a headlock. He smirked happily, kissing her cheek. Starbright Glow looked away, embarrassed and greatly uncomfortable.

"I guess you have a marefriend too..."

"Starbright glad that you could attend... What is essentially your own party." Said Chase, a white mare with a curled hairdo and tail, who had diamonds on her flank stepped to Chase's side.

"Let me guess, Rarity. Pleasure to meet you." he hesitantly shook her hoof.

"How'd you know?" He looked to Chase, Rarity blushing and bumping her flank against his side."I should have known."He looked behind him, the electric green stallion radiating back to Twilight Sparkle. She was sipping a drink, not paying attention to anything in particular. He wondered something for a moment, wanting to ask a question but deciding not too.

"Having fun?" She asked promptly, smiling lightly.

"Yes, how about you?" He responded, grabbing himself something to drink as well.

"I'm having fun." She said, putting her cup to her lips and rolling her eyes at his reaponse.

"I can't tell you are though." He heard a slight mumble, seeing that she was looking away from him intentionally.

"What did you say?" He became defensive, his face tightening and his eyebrows furrowing angrily.

"Well you… haven't smiled yet." She said blushing out of embarrassment.

"I don't understand."She shuffled her hooves, unsure how to proceed.

"You look unhappy." He lowered his eyes, not knowing what else to say.

"I guess you're right." She frowned as well, an awkwar silence brewing between them as the party roared on.

"Well okay" he shook loose, exhaled a deep breath, then he's being the biggest smile you could ever imagine.

"You, uh you can tone it down some."he stopped all together, biting his lip. "You'll have to show me... I'm a little lost."she giggled a little, making the stallion blush slightly before regaining his composure.

"Why don't we wait, enjoy you're party and I'll lend you a hoof later, besides, it's cake time?" He raised and eyebrow, looking goer his shoulder and seeing a cake being wheeled in by Vanilla Swirl.

"I guess it is, c'mon."she followed after him, everypony gathering around.

"Speech!" Shouted Firestorm, a chant brewing in tr group. Twilight pushed him forward, Stabright shyly frowning.

"Um... Well thank you for the party. I-I uh... We are not alone. Inside all of us is a Being, waiting – watching. It is shackled and contained by our restraint; screaming, pleading for a chance to be free of its prison – to embrace the world in all of its glory. Its eyes watch longingly through yours, its lips speak wordlessly through yours as they are muffled by a barrier of sound. Accept this being, and set it free." A chuckle started what turned into an outbreak of frowned, a true look of sorrow and agony coming across his face. He didn't even know what he was saying, he poured his heart out. They all swarmed past him and ate his cake, the stallion feeling tears well up in his eyes as his breathing grew sharp and shallow. He took off his glasses, wiping his green eyes and rushing away. Nopony even noticed he was leaving. "Enjoy the cake." He whispered, rushing outside and teleporting had teleported straight to his bedroom and jumped right into his bed, threw his glasses off onto his nightstand, and buried his face into his pillow. "Incompetent twits, they wouldn't know anything about what I was talking about." And he lightly wept into his pillow, and was transported back to his school days of teasing and constant ridicule for this advanced the party, Twilight Sparkle took her first bite of cake, rolling her eyes back in her head. She groaned, swallowing it.

"Oh Pinkie, this is the best cake yet!" Pinkie Pie blushed, Vanilla Swirl tossing a hoof around her shoulders and squeezing her against him.

"Vanilla helped." They rubbed noses, Twilight Sparkle turning away from them.

"Starbright..." She stopped, not seeing him behind her where he had been. She searched the room, losing her appetite for cake as she grew nervous.

"I hope we didn't hurt his feelings..."

/

Twilight Sparkle ran her hoof through her mane, moving through her library in slow drifting steps as she pulled books off of her shelves, generating a small stack after a few moments. Spike looked at her curiously, waiting silently for a moment. "Twilight?" She looked, smiling at him. "Hey Spike, what's up?" He shifted on his claws, rubbing the back of his neck. "What're those books for?" She sighed, putting them down. "They're for Star..."Twilight Sparkle frowned, looking to her baby dragon and sitting down. "At his welcome party, I think we all hurt his feelings by laughing at him this one time... I don't know." Her words grew frustrated, the mare picking up the books once more and heading toward the door. "I'm going to bring him these, and see if he's alright."

"Okay." Spike replied, and she was out the door. Twilight walked through town, she had remembered the way from two days ago, and she was soon at his abode, she stood at the door, waiting a moments before finding the courage to knock. She cleared her throat, taking half a step back as she waited patiently. Soon, the door jiggled, an electric green stallion with glasses leaking through the crack.

"Oh hi." He said with a disgruntled sneer. She pulled away, hiding beneath her bangs ashamedly. "I brought you some books, c-can I come on?" She stuttered, the stallion huffing shortly at her and standing aside. "Only for a second." She thanked him silently, moving into his home as he closed the door behind her. "Thank you." Starbright Glow still used a annoyed almost mad tone in his voice and a look of near disdain on his face. He sighed, looking to him and trying to look eyes with him despite his rebellion. "Star I'm sorry for the party, we weren't good friends to you at all." She shuffled slowly on her hooves, self-loathing in her eyes.

"Well then you are forgiven." He did a twisting flutter motion with his hoof and sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"Please don't be mad at us, we didn't know we were."

"Of coarse you didn't know! Nopony ever 'knows' when they do something wrong." He pointed to the door "Just please leave." She frowned again, her lower lip trembling.

"Starbright, we didn't... I'm sorry!"

"Just Go!" he barked and she left in a huff, he slammed the door, she tearilt teleporting back to her home.

"What a jerk!" She shouted, Spike coming out from behind a shelf.

"Twilight?" Back at Starbright's home, he was equally angry.

"What an insensitive mare!"Twilight shook her head, dismissing her dragon friend and rushing outside for some air. Just as she trotted down the street, a blue flash shot past her and stopped.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash's excitement died down at the sight of her friends teary eyes, the pained expression on her face explaining everything. "What happened?" The Pegasus put a hoof around her friends shoulder, the two of them going for a walk toward the edge of town. Twilight Sparkle collected herself, shaking her head sadly.

"It's Star, he's so... he... he doesn't want to be our friends anymore." Rainbow Dash frowned as well, saddened momentarily.

"Ah, we don't need him! We've got each other!" The lavender unicorn agreed hesitantly, the two mares encountering a set of other ponies they recognized.

"Oh, what happened here?" Asked the quiet, yellow, pegasus in a delicate whisper, her coltfriend setting back some. Twilight Sparkle shrugged it off, smiling.

"Nothing, I just tried to apologize to Starbright Glow for the party, but he... he's..." Rainbow Dash huffed.

"He's not nice is what he is!" Diamond Groomer shuffled on his hooves, thinking.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe I should go and give him a piece of my mind!" Said the athlete, tapping her hooves together menacingly.

"Oh! Well, I think..." Fluttershy was cut off by Twilight Sparkle.

"It's no use, he..."

"EXCUSE ME!" everypony fell silent, the three ponies looking to Diamond Groomer surprisedly. "I have something to say" Rainbow Dash nodded the unicorn doing the same."Starbright has absolutely no idea how to socialize." This earned an odd look from the group."He only knows the bare basics, and the rest he just tries to make do by saying things he knows, and anything that the other pony says that doesn't make sense to him he'll shut them out and tries to correct them."Twilight Sparkle bit her lip, thinking.

"So is there still hope?" Diamond Groomer smiled.

"Of coarse their is, he just needs a little bit of love. Somepony to show him how to smile." The unicorn recalled when she had promised ther her help Starbright Glow learn to relax, and how they moment had past and now things were so different.

Twilight, with this new information, went back to the home of the solitary stallion determined to breach his hermit wall. She knocked on the door once more, standing tall and puffing her chest out proudly. Inside, the occupant took his time, slowly dragging himself closer to the door. "Yes?.." He paused, wiping his eyes and trying to look stronger at the sight of Twilight Sparkle. "I need to talk to you." She pushed her way in past him, turning so that their eyes met before she spoke. "It's okay if you're a little shy and not very keen on social cues, but I want you to be more open with me, I promise I won't..." She stopped, seeing that he was trying to speak but then speaking over him.

"Twilight..."

"And another thing, I want to be your friend and you rudely close yourself off and won't let the nice residents Ponyville..."

"Twilight!" He shouted, she stopping at the serious look he had in his eyes. Starbright Glow frowned, wiping his forehead defeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't... I don't get out much. I didn't want to make any trouble for you... or your friends." she smiled a little, hope shimmering in her eyes.

"Let me show you, Starbright. We can... we should do some things together, get friendly." He blushed slightly, his face stoic with a slight twinge of excitement in his green eyes. "What kinda things?"

"Well what would you like to do?" He shrugged,

"What do you like to do?" Twilight Sparkle's cheeks flushed a crimson red, she staring down at her hooves and giggling under her breath at their playful back and forth.

"Is that your telescope?" He nodded.

"Well then, how about we do a bit of stargazing." This caused the electric green unicorn to smile, a real one.

"*Light Quick Gasp* Stupendous! We could categorize stars, look at and study various constellations, oh we may even...*Ahem*" the stallion adjusted his glasses his face becoming a light rose."That'd be fun."Twilight Sparkle giggled more openly then, seeing that she'd struck a soft spot in the his heart.

"I'll come by a little after dusk." He nodded, trying to find his former composure but failing miserably.

"That'll be great." She started away, he calling for her one last time.

"Yes?" She asked happily, seeing the stressed look that had suddenly encompassed his form.

"Thank you for this." She smiled, shrugging.

"No problem."Starbright shut the door, and prepared for what would be a wonderful night of looking to the heavens.

/

A few short hours passed by, the blue sky's shifting to a romantic pink and then to the velour of a deep purple sky. The stars shone like pin holes through velvet, a rooftop in Ponyville made less lonesome by an electric green stallion and his telescope. Starbright Glow waited, his heart racing for the moment Twilight Sparkle would arrive for his company. A knock at the door, "Ah, Twilight is here. Okay a brief check to see if I have everything. Okay: telescope with clean and polished lenses check, The Big Book of Constellations check, warm creamy fondue..." Uses horn to levitate a spoon and taste. "Check, and tasty." He made his way downstairs, leaving the glass door to his terrace open behind him as he nearly trampled over his own hooves trying to rush down. He stopped, catching his breath and slowly opening the door. "Hi Twilight." She stepped in, smiling back at him happily.

"Hi Starbright, is everything all set." He nodded.

"Everything is waiting, c'mon." They made their way up the stairs, he stepping aside and letting her enter the terrace and look around.

"This is a beautiful place!" She smiled back at him, seeing how roomy the space was the the view it offered. "What's this?" She said with a goofy smirk, stepping over to the pot and sniffing it's contents.

"I made fondue. Do you like fondue?" She shrugged playfully.

"I don't know if I've had it before."

"Well then..." he picked up one of the fondue fork skewered a piece of sourdough "Try some."Twilight neglected to use her magic, holding the skewer with her hoof and hesitantly tasting what her presented her with. The mares eyes rolled back in her head happily, she moaning out from the taste of the food.

"This is so, so, good!" He chuckled, offering her some more.

"Thanks, I made it myself...Cheese helps me think." Starbright was lost he didn't know what to say next, a long silence filled the room.

"Should we..." He tuned back in, nodding his head immediately.

"Yeah, I've got it positioned, just look through." Twilight Sparkle agreed, pressing her eye to the view finder. "What do you see?" He asked, stepping a little closer to her bravely.

"Pisces." she turned the telescope "Ooh, and I think I see Saturn." she giddily said he nodded.

"The sky is clear tonight, so we'll see some planets." She smirked, he readjusting the telescope and letting her look into it once more.

"Oh wow! Look at those rings."

Starbright got some bread and dabbed fondue on it.

"You know that despite their appearance, they aren't solid, but are instead made up of floating chunks of water ice, rocks and dust that range in size from specks to enormous, house-sized pieces that orbit Saturn in a ring pattern. As the particles orbit, they collide constantly, shattering the larger pieces." Twilight rolled her eyes, still stargazing. He shuffled his hooves, chewing slowly and wishing he had so thing more interesting to tell her. "You're..." He stopped, not sure how she'd react."I find your facial symmetry to be very high." He swallowed hard, a blush on his face. The lavender mare turned to face him, her eyes harrowingly slightly as his nervous expression. Starbright Glow scratched at his neck, feeling as if he were being choked.

"Thanks, I guess." She said flatly, not understanding what he meant. He rolled his eyes with disdain, fearing the consequences of what his words might hold. Twilight Sparkle went back to stargazing, the stallion raking his hoof through his messy mane and fiddling with his oak rimmed glasses. For a moment, his eyes traced her body, he quickly looking away with self-loathing. "This is so interesting, Star. I can see Cancer, now." She giggled, stepping away from the telescope and treating herself to another skewer of fondue.

"You're, um... I like your mane, it's very... pretty." She looked at him confusedly, it taking some time for her to believe her ears: her offered her a compliment. Once she understood, Twilight Sparkle hid a smile and a blush beneath her purple bangs.

"Thanks, Star. I don't get a lot of compliments." She looked up at him, still smiling as she licked her lips.

"You should." He paused, looking up at the sky for strength. "You should get a lot of compliments." For a while, neither pony spoke. They stood in their second tense silence, the stallion feeling a knot build in his chest as his heart seemed to flutter away for freedom.

"This was a lot of fun." He nodded. "Yeah." They stood around the fondue pot for a while, snacking in mostly silence with only brief and meaningless exchanges occurring on occasion between them. Soon, the night was growing into it's peak, and Twilight Sparkle was feeling the keen sting of tiredness. "I should go, thank you." He followed after her, the two unicorns descending the stairs of his home side by side.

"Can I walk you home?" She blushed.

"I don't see why not." He smirked genuinely, giddy like a teenage colt. He trotted beside her, the two arrive outside of the Golden Oaks Library.

"Thank you for coming over, I had a lot of... fun." She blushed, pulling Starbright Glow into a friendly hug.

"Me too." He tensed, finding comfort just as she relaxed him.

"I'll see you later." He nodded.

"Definitely..." She disappeared inside, closing the door softly behind her.

"Goodnight." He whispered, fully aware that she couldn't hear him. Starbright Glow trotted home happily, almost skipping as he went. Inside of her home, Twilight Sparkle was also in a very good mood, sleep finding her easily that night. They had both made a new friend of each other.

The sun rose and Starbright Glow just stirred in bed rolling left and rolling right, then finally he opened his eyes and sitting up, he levitated his glasses from his night stand onto his face. He got out of bed, walked over to his bedroom mirror, and combed out his mane, then he walked downstairs and ate some grass pancakes, as he sipped his mug of morning coffee he thought how wonderful his night had been with the lovely Twilight Sparkle, and other thoughts that he refused to acknowledge that were swiftly crammed to the back of his mind. Starbright Glow did his dishes, then taking a walk through Ponyville to clear his mind from the previous evening he was having difficulty putting aside.

He felt a stirring in his stomach, perhaps his pancakes didn't sit well as his stomach flip flopped around, his symptoms got stranger as his chest seemed to feel tighter, then he grew overwhelmingly hot, the stallion licking his dry lips and looking around desperately for somewhere to get water. He stepped onward, almost stumbling. Soon, he found himself inside of the cool, sweet scented air of Sweet Swirls, his friend Vanilla Swirl scooping some frozen delight for a young electric green stallion stepped into line, the filly frolicking away as he stepped forward. "Can I get something... wet?" Vanilla Swirl nodded with a chuckle.

"How're ya? If I had to guess I'd say you're a little thirsty!" Starbright nodded, taking a milkshake and sipping it happily.

"Thanks...Hey Swirl I need your opinion on something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think I need to see a doctor."Vanilla Swirl tossed a rag over his shoulder, leaning against his glass counter and frowning. He set his head on his hooves, thinking.

"Are ya feelin' a little crummy?"

"Well I don't know I..."

"Wait!" Swirl briefly dipped behind the counter and popped up wearing a monocle and a false brown goatee "Now tell me vhat is troubling you?" he said in a corny accent. Starbright Glow rolled his eyes, sipping his drink and stirring it lightly with the straw. "I'm a little... fatigued..."But I also feel full of energy, I feel like I'm about to have some kind of heart attack, I feel so tight chested, but I also feel like I can fly." Swirled simply scribbled and scribbled down.

"Hmm, I mey have your diagnosis but I'll have to conform my findings, while Starbright was wary of his friends thinking process, and was seriously questioning why he didn't go to an actual doctor with this, but he figured that Vanilla Swirl would be competent stallion tapped his pen against the pad, nodding confidently. "Vell, I'm pretty sure you got it bad." He nodded, Starbright taking a fearful step back.

"It?" Vanilla Swirl smirked, suppressing a chuckle. "All stallions get it, none ever... really... recover." He rolled his eyes, tossing his milkshake cup and staring his friend down seriously.

"Tell me!" Starbright said frenziedly shaking his friend.

"You have a crush!" He said excitedly throwing off his costume talking normally. Starbright Glow raised an eyebrow

"A crushed what?"Vanilla Swirl twirled the spit curl his mane around his hoof playfully. "Not that kind of crush, silly! So... who's the lucky mare? Can I guess?! Can I?!" Starbright Glow shook his head, waving it off.

"That's not right." Vanilla Swirl shrugged.

"It iiisss." He shook his head again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No way." Vanilla chuckled.

"Yeeees!" Swirl sang "You don't believe me? Let's go somewhere for confirmation." They left Vanilla's place and walked through town

"Where are we going." Starbright said trying to keep up

"He's somewhere around..there." Vanilla pointed to a random house to its roof, particularly it's chimney, as clouds of soot came puffing out, then a round bristled brush was set on the roof by a pair of purple hooves, and pulling himself out was Chase.

"Hey Chase!" called Vanilla Swirl, the pony looked down seeing the source of the voice and Starbright standing next to him.

"Oh Ello down thare, what's goin awn?"

"Vanilla Swirl would like to confirm a silly notion that I quite frankly disagree with, and we need your opinion on the matter."

"Ah, I'd loike tu but O'm kinda busy." He said as he began to sweep.

"Then we'll just come up there." Vanilla gripped his friend by the withers and teleported both of them to the roof. Starbright struggled for grip, the surprise teleportation putting him on edge.

"So?" Chase sighed, wiping his cheeks. "Watt's the problem?" Vanilla Swirl nudged his friend, the green stallion's balance faltering for a moment.

"I think he's got a big fat crush, but Star's in denial chap. He doesn't believe me!"

"Don't lead the witness, um Chase when you and Rarity met how did you... feel at first?" Star said as he pawed the thatching on the shrugged.

"It wos weir at first: I fell tired und real nausty loike, but at the same toime, I coud blow away the whole world! I knows those is opposites, but you asked for me honest feelin's and there they r, true as eveh'!"Aldough I did have an added sharp pain in my left soide..."

"Ha! I don't have that."

"IT, was from the fact that when I first saw her I was on the job and..." he blushed slightly "Fell off the roof I was working on."

"Wow Chase! I guess you could say you FELL for her." A chuckle was shared amongst two ponies while Starbright shook his head in denial.

"There's no comparison, two different individuals would almost certainly experience different sensations and..." Vanilla smirked, teleporting them back to th ground after thanking Chase.

"Pah-lease! You like a mare and I'm gonna find out who!" Starbright shook his head. "Please don't..."

"STOP *five tone whistle* Stop doggies, Stop!." Vanilla Swirl narrowed his eyes, teleporting the two of them over to their friend Diamond Groomer. The shy stallion jumped back, trembling nervously.

"Oh my! You scared me!" Vanilla shrugged.

"Say, do ya wanna help me with a little... survey I'm conducting here for the love-struck Star?" Diamond Groomer tilted his head to the side confusedly.

"Love-struck?"

"Vanilla has the ridiculous notion that I may have my eyes set upon a certain mare in town."He said flatly smiling Diamond Groomer smiled.

"Do I know her?" Starbright rolled his eyes, the ice cream mailing stallion only spurred on.

"Why don't you recant to Star what you felt when you met Flutters, to prove to him he feels the same thing." The stallion blushed

"Well... I first saw her at my welcoming party, then I had a bit of a run in with her at the market, we talked and I felt a tightness in my chest, which pretty much melted away when she nuzzled me." His voice swooned as he reminisced back to that fateful day.

"Did you feel really strong?" Asked a curious Starbright, now desiring to partake in the experiment. Diamond Groomer nodded.

"Yes, I felt like I could fly without my wings... you know." He hung his head cutely, trotting away with the dogs he was walking dragging him along. "Gotta go!" Vanilla Sairl looked to his friend, Starbright finally nodding his head.

"Should we continue?" Asked Vanilla, seeing the realization in his friend's eyes.

"One more test."coincidentally their next test subject was flying overhead cloud kicking wirl bellowed loudly:

"HEY FIRESTORM!" The pegasus stallion stopped mid flight, rocketing down and parking mid air right in front of Vanilla Swirl. "Yes?" Vanilla cleared his throat, holding of his hoof as if to present Starbright Glow.

"I need you to share with us how you felt when you started to have feelings for Rainbow Dash." The pegasus stallion planted his hooves on th ground, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know... why do you care?" Vanilla looked to the green unicorn for explanation.

"Vanilla thinks I've got a crush, and he's trying to prove that I do." Firestorm nodded understandingly.

"Well, the feelings I share with my mare are OUR feelings, everyponies different, so..." Starbright jumped in the air.

"Finally! Thank you Firestorm for agreeing with me that everypony interprets things differently!" The pegasus smirked, taking back to his wings.

"Although, she makes me feel... I never feel like I can be good enough for her, so it's rewarding to know she's my marefriend. If that's all..." Firestorm flew away, more of Starbright's fears brought to the surface with that final testimony.

"I told you so!" Vanilla Swirl danced madly, singing in joy. "Star and somepony are in loooooove!"

"Well at least I might be, I have no idea how she feels." Vanilla ceased his chanting

"So who is she" Starbright sighed disheartened looking over to Golden Oaks.

"Ohhh, also, ahhhh you have a crush on Twilight. Star fiddled with his glasses as his face began to pinken.

"You better not tell any..." He looked up, seeing that Vanilla Sairl was running full tilt in the other direction. "Oh no..." Whispered Starbright, knowing that his mixed feelings may soon circulate as rumor around Ponyville. He darted after his friend, the stallion running faster than Starbright could have hoped to catch. Even with short bursts of teleportation, it was no use. "This is awful... what if she doesn't like me? What if she still thinks I'm just some... jerk."He finally managed to catch up to him jumping onto his back tackling him to the ground? "Please don't tell anypony I-I want to it my way, on my own." he said with desperation in his voice, his facial expression more than Swirl nodded. "Okie dokie, my lips are sealed." He ran his hoof across his lip, as if sipping them closed. Starbright stepped off of his friend, helping him up.

"Thanks see you later."

"Bye bye. I think it's time for Pinkie's random kiss." Starbright only looked oddly at the cream coated pony as he teleported away. The stallion looked over his shoulders a few times, then slowly and unimportantly trotting home. He entered, closing the door tightly behind him before settling down into his lazy chair. He ran his hooves through his mane in all directions, musing it while huffing loudly. "What am I going to do now..." He puckered his lips, making a popping noise and then taking off his glasses, wiping his forehead hastily. "Maybe I'm just... maybe she's..." He stopped, siting in silence for a long time. Starbright Glow leaned his head back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not in love... not yet anyway. I guess... I guess I merely like her a little." He nodded, agreeing with his. "Twilight Sparkle's pretty, she's smart, she's... it's perfectly logical for me to feel... attracted... to her." He swallowed hard, fearing the idea of such a intense emotional connection. "I don't know what to do." He hung his head in his hooves, sobbing lightly with no tears to fall. "Oh Celestia why? I can't... I can't do it!" He pushed, curling up in a small electric green ball. "I wanna go home!"He went to his desk and retrieved his letter he decided to make some adjustments to it, seeing how his leaving isn't triggered by anger but confusion of emotion, then there was a knock on the door,he looked up from his desk, setting his quill across the letter's surface to keep it in place. Starbright trotted to the door, opening it. "Oh! Hi..." He smirked stupidly, rubbing the back of his neck. The sight of her at his door made the stallion's knees shake.

"Can I come in?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded silently for a moment, then finding confidence and stepping aside.

"Of coarse! Sure thing..." He watched as Twilight Sparkle entered the flat, his green eye tracing her body. He looked up, clearing his throat and mentally slapping himself. She looked to him inquisitively, his expression offering no hints.

"Are you okay?" He nodded with a knowing chuckle, not wanting to alarm her. "I'm great. Can I get you something?" She shrugged, turning back to look at him.

"A little water would be nice." He smiled, hastily teleporting away to his kitchen and using his horn to get her what she wanted. He returned, seeing that she'd discovered his desk. At first, he thought nothing of it. Then, he recalled what he was doing prior her visit.

"No! Don't..." He was too late, the mare was reading his angry letter and all of the hatred his written words bore. The glass fell to the ground, his focus gone. The water pooled onto the wooden floors, Starbright stepping through it and closer to Twilight Sparkle. "It's not what you think, I can explain." He plead desperatly, sweat forming on his brow and his heart beginning to race madly. His eyes were begging, but Twilight was blinded with rage and sorrow.

"Is this really how you feel?" Her voice cracked as she whispered to him, her voice building aggressively toward the end.

"No! I can explain, that letter isn't..." She interrupted him.

"A town of unintellectual halfwits?! Is that what you think." Her voice grew soft, she feeling played and worthless to him.

"For a brief angry moment... yes, but..." A hoof flew across his face and Twilight angrily stomped out. His cheek stung, the stallion breathing heavily as moisture fogged his glasses. He returned to his desk after a long moment of silence. Starbright Glow sat and wrote out another letter to the princess, asking to go home.

"The only good thing about me coming here is getting to see my friends again, but now... I can't stand to be here any more knowing... feeling this way." He said to himself, trying to find solace in his own comforts. He zapped the letter off to Canterlot, and began to repack his things wih tears in his eyes.

Twilight Sparkle ran down the streets of Ponyville angrily, her purple eyes irritated with tears. She pushed through the other ponies who were out and about, never slowing. The unicorn threw the door to her home open, entering shakily and closing the door hard behind her. Twilight Sparkle pressed her backside to the wall, sliding down to the floor and hanging her head, running her hooves through her mane and sobbing.

"H-He hates m-me!" She wiped her eyes, the tears continuing to fall. "I tried s-so hard and... and... he doesn't even want to be my friend!" She wept for a long time like this, only when Spike came to her aid did she calm down. With hot cocoa in her hooves, she explained things to her baby dragon.

Hours had passed and it wasn't long till the moon had filled the sky, and a lonely green unicorn was out on his terrace staring at the night sky through his telescope. Passing the time until his ride back to his real home arrived. He searched for his favorite constellation, but was stripped of that pleasure as he couldn't not find it.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself, locating nearby stars but seeing only a blackish hole where his constipation should have been. "It's gone." He paused, rushing inside and grabbing his star map. The educated stallion located as many stars as possible, noting they several were missing, droves of stars gone. The sky seemed voided of something great, and Starbright found no sleep that night. "They're... so many are just gone!"

Meanwhile across Ponyville, another unicorn was also looking up at the stars. Twilight Sparkle was ashamed in her judgement, she thought she'd met another friend, but as it turns out, not all ponies are as friendly as those whom live in Ponyville. She stared intently at the stars, fixating on one and wishing silently. She gasped, the star disappearing as if a light had been turned off. "What?" She had never moved her eyes, and the star was gone. Twilight Sparkle picked another, wishing again. This one- too- vanished into nothing. "This is ridiculous!" She tamped her hoof down, looking across the sky scornfully. She noticed several patchy areas where there were no stars, areas that she had never seen before. "I need to tell somepony, maybe I'm just crazy, but..." She stopped, knowing that there was no other option."Spike, Spike wake up!" The small dragon groggily rose from his bed, rubbing his claws on his eyes.

"What's going on Twilight it's late?"

"I need you to come onto the balcony and find Orion." the dragon stretched and tiredly obeyed, He bounded along, hoping up onto the balcony railing and looking around.

"It's... where is it?" Spike had his mind made up, his claw pointed at what he had assumed to be the correct location, then to his surprise seeing they there was only a few scattered stars there. "Can you find it?" Spike shrugged. "I think it should be there, but it's not." Twilight Sparkle sighed, glad that she was not crazy.

"I thought stars were disappearing! I watched two just... shut off like a candle going out!" Spike raised an eyebrow concernedly, itching his cheek.

"That's interesting."

"Spike take a letter." The dragon went inside, gabbing the paper and quill he needed as Twilight Sparkle dictated.

"Dear Princess Celestia, It has come to my attention that the stars over our land are disappearing, this is a matter of extreme importance. Please respond soon." She nodded, signaling they the letter was complete. Spike rolled it up, holding it to his lips and preparing to send it to the princess in a mist of green flames. He was stopped, as the racket of a royal chariot pulling up by the balcony distracted both him and the lavender mare. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a familiar face standing in the chariot.

"Twilight, the princess needs us so come on!" She had no desire to see Starbright's face anytime soon, but his urgent words and the chariot he was in offered some credibility. Spike and Twilight Sparkle shared a glance, and she teleported into the chariot. It pulled away, two burly pegasus stallions clad with armor pumping their wings hard to get them to Canterlot.


	2. A Blank Sky part 2

The two flew through the sky nothing being shared except the occasional stink eye from Twilight. Soon Canterlot Castle became visible, as the chariot came in swiftly landing at its north gate, they stepped off, Starbright turning to help the mare down, but she disembarking on her own. They walked closer to the gate, seeing a darker alicorn with a flowing and sparkling mane. She looked sad and serious, the two unicorns standing before her humbly.

"Hello, Starbright Glow and Twilight Sparkle." They greeted her back, the three taking a walk around the castle grounds."Something is wrong, and it would seem you both noticed it at the same time."

"The stars, may I ask what's going on your highness?" Starbright asked trying to keep up with Luna's sighed, the alicorn shaking her head confusedly.

"I do not know what is happening to them." She paused, turning to them. "I would like to see that you two solve this mystery." Starbright Glow blushed deeply, excited as well as partially scared. Twilight Sparkle sighed, agreeing hesitantly.

"I suppose we can work together, this will be solved princess." She guided them to through the castle grounds, the area soon becoming familiar to Twilight, it was apparent that they were going to The Castle Library. The guards opened the doors immediately when they saw Princess Luna. Her horn was surrounded in a deep blue aura, a dusty looking scroll descending from high in the depths of a long forgotten shelf in the library, unraveling itself before their eyes.

"What you seek is a Starstone." Twilight Sparkle read on, heeding the princess' words.

"Where can we find one?" Asked Star, stepping closer and reading quickly over his crush's shoulder.

"The Sitara Valley Cavern somewhere in the Everfree Forest." Stated the lavender mare flatly, not particularly comfortable with the stallion being so close to her.

"But what does it do?" He asked, oblivious to her discomfort.

"If used correctly, the stone will return the stars to the sky..." The two ponies let out a sigh of relief, the princess' words soothing them. She continued, "but if the magic within it isn't released before the last star fades away, I'm afraid the night sky will forever be black." The two ponies gasped, the princess nodding somberly.

"Don't worry princess we'll set this right." Twilight Sparkle agreed with a nod, the princess smiling down at them in return.

"Then there is no time to lose."

/

The two boarded the chariot they came on and were flown back to Ponyville with a quickness. The chariot began to fly downward towards the library. They were surprised to see their friends, who were all waiting there, the chariot landed, the two unicorns stepped off, trotting toward their friends.

"Where'd you two go?" Rainbow Dash said with a raised eyebrow.

"We were worried." Whispered Fluttershy, her stallion by her side nodding silently.

"We had to go to Canterlot, because... because..." Twilight Sparkle couldn't speak the words.

"We had to go to Canterlot because all of Equestria is in trouble, look." Starbright Glow pointed to the sky, retelling the group everything the princess had told them, and everything he'd figured out for himself.

"What'll we do?!" Asked Applejack frightfully. Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"We have to find the Starstone and use it's rare magic."Pinkie Pie bounced happily, smiling.

"Yay! We get to all to on an adventure!" Starbright and Twilight looked down at their hooves, unwilling to tell her. Vanilla Swirl leaned to her shoulder and whispered something to her, she scrunching up her face cunfusedly.

"What do you mean they want to be alone?" Starbright blushed, frowning intensely as Twilight Sparkle tried to mentally solve this puzzle. Pinkie Pie cooed happily, saying nothing else.

"I'll go get you two some cupcakes!" She ran off in a flash, returning with a basket.

"I guess we'll leave now..." Twilight Sparkle nodded, their friends wished them words of luck and they were off.

/

The two set off through the darkening night sky as stars one by one just disappeared at Everfree Forest's edge, the mare stopped, swallowing hard and shaking. Starbright Glow turned to face her, staring at her oddly. "What?" She frowned.

"I don't really want to go in there." He chuckled, clearing his throat when he realized that this mockery of her was inappropriate.

"It's okay, we'll be fine..." She sighed, sticking close to his side as they entered. He smiled dumbly, enjoying the feeling of their closeness. She rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Don't think this changes how upset I am." He looked away, saddened that his perfect moment was over.

"Can I explain? Please Twi."Twilight shook her head, she was in no mood to listen, she just wanted to get this over with.

/

Starbright walked sadly along side her, through thick foliage on an overgrown trail, the sounds of nocturnal wild life all around them.

"Do you think we'll find it in time?" Asked Twilight Sparkle, pressing against him trustingly on one side of her while watching the other closely looked for anything that may harm her. Starbright Glow was unsure, but wanted to show the mare his confident he could be.

"We'll find it... together." He blushed t his own words, Twilight Sparkle also loosening up. Starbright stopped suddenly tensing up, as he felt a tickling sensation on his back then one on his leg, steadily crawling upwards. Twilight had noticed that he had fallen far behind unable to see him even with her horns light, in the steadily dimming forest.

"Starbright Glow w-where'd you go." She called a little scared being alone. Suddenly a scream echoed through the forrest swelling in volume, Twilight jumped turning into the source of the sound as the pony she had been looking for came running towards her.

"SPIDERS! spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders! Creepy crawly spiders! She gasped, he shook his coat madly before climbing up a tree. He gripped he bark tightly, his hooves scratching into it as he looked at around, shaking as he adjusted his glasses. Twilight Sparkle looked around, backing closer to the tree.

"I think it was just those few." She chuckled. The stallion slid down the tree hesitantly, hugging beside her as they continued.

"Let's stick closer together." He suggested, she nodding to agree. By the light of both of their horns, the two unicorns traveled deeper into the Everfree Forest.

/

The two ponies had began to relax, they drifted from each other once more and feeling comfortable within the Everfree Forest. The sun was rising, and neither pony had gotten sleep. Twilight Sparkle yawned, Starbright Glow looking over to her curiously. "Tired?" He asked, the stallion looking over to her curiously. She shrugged.

"We need to get to the Cavern by tonight." He nodded understandingly, wiping his eyes for a moment.

"Maybe we should take a little nap... to recharge."

"That's a very good idea" Twilight and Starbright soon happened upon a clearing and decided to take rest laid down, she resting behind her and trying to find a comfortable place to rest her head. She huffed angrily, unable to find comfort.

"You can..." He tapped his side, she looking at him distastefully.

"What? You're joking..." He stayed silent, she angrily submitting and curled up to him. He put his hoof her shoulders, she stared at him again. He took his hoof away, she quickly fell asleep. The feeling of her breath soothed him as he too tried to find sleep. Starbright once more put his hoof around her, him falling asleep soon after with the mare of his desires in his embrace.

/

The two rested through most of the day Star stirred and woke up feeling completely refreshed he smiled slightly seeing the lavender mare resting on him still, he just laid there, listening to her breathe. Though something was strange all he could here was her breathe the Forrest was eerily quiet, as if the animals had disappeared. He craned his neck around concernedly, trying to spot whatever might be nearing them. He said nothing, clinging onto Twilight Sparkle and keeping his eyes wide for danger. He dare not wake her, she needed sleep and he knew this. He peered through the foliage around them his eyes soon seeing thin yellow slits staring back at him, accompanied by a low trembling growl. His heart raced, the stallion whispered a spell under his breath as the eyes grew nearer. A massive lion like creature with traces of snake stepped forward, lunging at them. He winced, the beast slamming against the protective barrier he casted. The barrier screamed, tiny hairline fractures shooing out from the point of impact like a web. The spell held, it did not falter. He swallowed hard, desperately looking for an escape. He looked to the trees behind him, the only solution visible being...

"RUN!" he shouted,Twilight woke up with a start, she looked up at the beast, turned seeing Starbright long having run away and followed swiftly moving through the trees, seeing the agorot break through Starbright's force field. They ran together, Twilight struggling to keep pace with him as they darted through the thicket. Twilight looked over her shoulder, casting a spell that formed a magical net, it entrapping the creature and tossing it aside. It was soon free, running after them once more. Starbright Glow stopped at a cliff, swallowing hard and stopping the mare. "We're trapped." They turned their backs to the cliff, the Aragot approaching once more.

"Duck!" She shouted, the half lion half snake pouncing and jumping over their heads in it's efforts. They looked over the cliff's edge, seeing the beast, alive, and trapped far away from them: a long way down.

"Close one." the stallion said catching his breath, wiping his forehead. Twilight Sparkle punched him hard, his glasses clambering off of his face.

"You left me behind!"

"What?!" He asked nervously, she scoffed.

"You ran away without me! I was sleeping!"

"I shouted run didn't I?" The stallion levitated his glasses, the frame was broken and the lenses broken. He sighed, Twilight Sparkle beginning to feel regret.

"That's not enough, you should have woke me... I could have gotten really hurt, don't you care?" He scoffed.

"I care a lot more than you know." The stallion stopped, tossing his glasses to the side like trash. "Welp, I'm done for. I can't see as my glasses are shattered."

"Sorry about that, maybe there's a spell..." She consoled, levitating the damaged eyewear off of the ground in two peaces, she concentrated very hard Twilight sighed frustratedly unable to fix them "Here lean up on me, I'll be your eyes." He nodded, quickly pressing up against her and making himself feel comfortable. She blushed slightly, almost enjoying the feeling of his neediness. "Let's go." She stated, taking the first few slow steps as they continued.

"Now from what I remember from the map, we should keep heading along this gorge, and if we move fast we should be at the valley by..." Starbright tilted his head backwards making brief calculations."Sunset."Twilight Sparkle nodded, walking in the direction that they needed to go in. "Ouch!" He groaned, banging his knee against a rock. The mare frowned apologetically.

"Sorry about that..." He sighed, nodding.

"Please warn me, I can't see much." She smirked.

"I can tell." He nudged her, rolling his eyes.

"You're really... fun, Twilight." She blushed.

"Thanks..."

/

They followed the path along the gorge which began to expand into a ravine, then the sides sloping a bit with each mile as the sun glided across the sky.

"So, what's your favorite food?" Twilight Sparkle giggled at his nervous and low pitched question.

"What?" He shrugged nervously.

"I'm just curious."

"Hmm, well I'd have to say oat burgers." he smiled.

"Me too, the princess' chef makes good ones."

"Favorite writer?"

"Quill and Ink."Starbright Glow nodded respectfully of her decision.

"Hmmm I like their books but mine would have to be Penstroke." They went on like this, asking each other questions to pass the time as they trotted along. It seemed ther after a few hours they had quite a lot in common, although she did still hold some frustration toward him due to his precious blunder. He seemed so nice, in her mind Twilight Sparkle was trying to sort out who he really was: was he nice, or a jerk?

"You're so nice, Star. Why aren't you like this all the time?" She had decided what he was, and she was glad for it. He shrugged in response, sighing and looking sadly to the ground.

"I don't know, I just am." he replied "I think it stems from the psychological torment of my young school days."He chuckled trying to hide the pain he's suppressed through the years, Twilight Sparkle shied away nervously.

"That's... really bad. Everypony laughing at you must have hurt a lot. If they... if we'd of known..." He sighed, nodding his head.

"It's okay, ponies don't always understand, we all make mistakes, especially me."Twilight nodded.

/

The sky began to turn pink, steadily the sun disappeared under the trees, the sky growing darker faster. When the sun had vanished from the sky completely, it was dark with solitary star islands patchily spread across the sky. "Are we almost there?" He asked, still hugging her side. She nodded.

"We're here." Starbright's vision may have been poor at the moment, but beyond the blurriness of his sight was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as they stepped in they watched their shadows dissolving into the surrounding darkness. It was dank and the only sound was the dripping water. Suddenly their horns went out shrouding them in pure darkness. Twilght walked out, temporarily leaving Starbright standing alone by the caves maw, she tried using her light again, it turned on without fail and she walked back in, only for it to flick out Glow bumbled against the wall, rubbing his hoof against the stone wall gently as he fumbled for something, anything.

"I got something." He grabbed at at wooden shaft, holding it in his hoof unsteadily. "I think it's a... torch?" Twilight Sparkle approached, gasping and then wrapping her hooves joyfully around his shoulders.

"Great work! This is perfect!" He smiled successfully.

"I guess we can't use our magic in here." She nodded, stepping out of the cave and using her magic to light the torch, and brought an orange shimmer to the caves and valley ventured forth into the darkness,spires of rock hung from the ceiling and stood erect upon the floor. A soft squeak alerted them to the presence of either mice or bats. The chilly draft sent shivers down Starbright's spine, he pressed against Twilight's side nervously, she returning the embrace as they slowly stepped together deeper and deeper into the cavern and further away from the entrance. "I think this is the place." She chuckled, trying to ease the mood. He nodded.

"I think so too."The cavern wormed its way half a mile into the ground. The walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts. They wandered through a seemingly endless maze of tunnels and sloping passages, till the two ponies came into a massive room with the ceiling covered with star-like lights

"Wow!" Star said in awe looking upwards.

"Look over there." Twilight pointed her hoof, on a pedestal was the stone they were looking for, a greyish blue gem shaped like a star and above it was an inscription written in old equine. Starbright Glow squinted, trying to read what was written but found it difficult.

"What does it say?" Twilight Sparkle bit her lip, wiggling her eyebrows and looking intently as she tried to decipher the long forgotten tongue.

"It says..." She paused, thinking about it's meaning. "

"It says..."

_**-Three thousand years ago- **_

_**Long before Equestria existed, an alicorn stallion fell in love, but sadly he was mute and couldn't speak to tell his love how he felt. One day while he wandered what is now known as the Everfree Forest the ground beneath him gave way and he was sucked under ground, he slid down a slide-like tunnel into a massive cavern and while there he discovered of five pointed greyish-blue gemstone, he figured that this would be the perfect offering to give to his heart's affection. **_

_**One night he took the mare of his dreams to the cliff side by the cave's opening and presented the jewel to her illuminating it with his horn, in this gesture of his feelings she fell for him immediately and she kissed him. The stone then began to glow brightly the stallion startled released it from his levitation spell but it's still hovered in the air glowing, a light blue at first then glowing white auora around it, it then shot a beam of light into the sky and little white dots of light began to glow in the blackness. The new light from these reflected off of the valley walls leading into the caves causing it to glow.**_

_**Back to present**_

...and since then the stars above this region have ever shined."

"Whoa...that was, that was just...wow."

"But it doesn't say how to reactivate its magic." Twilight tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, Starbright Glow rubbed his right temple confusedly.

"Is there a spell? Or..." He paused, not knowing any other way to fix things. She sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know what to do, this is... bad. Ooh maybe we have to take it outside." Starbright Glow nodded, the mare stepped forward taking the Starrstone off of it's pedestal. The stallion reached out and touched it in her hoof, they walked side by side once more.

"Let's get out of here." He uttered nervously, both of them stepping a little faster as they trekked further down the caves halls.

"Do you know where you're going?" Asked the stallion, pressing against her side. She swallowed hard, saying nothing.

"Well uh I know we entered, look a left, then right, through the bat roost and..."

"We're lost aren't we?" He said flatly, and he was right they were lost. Twilight Sparkle, in silence, and looked down at her hooves shamefully.

"I think I know where we are, but..." He chuckled nervously, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Great, we're lost!" She sighed disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Star." He shook his head, licking his lips.

"It's okay, it's easy to get lost, I'm just... just... frustrated."

"Okay I think down this way is the way out."He said nothing, following her closely and trusting her judgement although he was practically certain ther she was incorrect. They reached the end of the cavernous hall: a stony barricade blocking their passage. She sighed. "I was wrong..."

"Um Twilight, on the trip here I've done some calculations and by my estimation we have but five minutes before the last stars go out. Sooo... WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" he said huffed angrily, raking her hooves through her mane.

"You think I don't know that?!" She hissed, trying to think of a new plan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just... I'm just scared okay, sc-scared that I may never get to see another star or constellation again, or worse never getting out of here and ending up a corpse in a cave." He started to hyperventilate,they both stood and panicked, Twilight dragged him in a different direction as they ran quickly through different twisting expanses, trying to find the way out of the cave and place themselves and the stone under the light of the moon.

"This way!" She shouted, pulling him around another corner which quickly led to her another dead end. "What're we going to do!" She screamed, trying to use her magic again but failing due to the cavern's enchantment, she pulled on her mane angrily, pinching her eyes closed and banging in her head.

"This is horrible!" She huffed angrily sitting down and staring at the beautiful stone as if it would remedy things. Starbright Glow just stared at her, his eyes tracing up her back sweetly. Things we're blury to him, but he could see her soft curves.

"Twilight?" He swallowed hard, biting his lip looked up at him, wiping the corners of her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah Star? Do you have an idea?" She joked, turning the stone with her hoof and toying with it. He took a partial step closer to her, crouching down to be at her sitting level.

"Twilight, i-if we fail to do this and the stars disappear forever and if we don't make it out of here, I want to just say..." He adjusted the non-existent glasses on his face."I really enjoyed the other night."

"I did to but now's not the time to reminisce."

"It was really special... to me."Twilight went back to thinking, not taking much notice of his mumbled confession. The stallion took to his hooves desperately and stepped closer to her. "You don't understand though, "I... I... I really like you." She looked up with concern on her face, the mare's expression softening as she stood and faced him. "I just... you're so sweet and nice to me, nopony treats me like you do and... I feel so happy and fluttery around you." He stopped, Twilight Sparkle blushing fiercely and looking down. "I'm so sorry you read the angry letter, that was before... you."He stopped, not wanting to say anything further. She smiled happily, biting her lip.

"You really like me?" He nodded immediately.

"How couldn't I?" She giggled, looking him over playfully. "Well, um... what now?" He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. She giggled again, covering her smile with her hoof.

"I guess I should tell you that... that I like you too." He looked surprised. "You're a great pony, smart, and there's just something about you that I really like." He smiled stupidly, his heart pounding out of his chest as he reached out and fumbled for her shoulders to hug her. He chuckled madly, nestling against her as her left hoof rose to cup his neck.

"Wow ar-are we gonna... kiss... now?" Star said, she steadily getting closer to him Twilight sparkle looked down, holding his hoof and putting it to her own cheek.

"If you want to..." His breath shook wildly from his open mouth, the stallion nodding as his eyes drifted closed. His head twisted some to the right, the mare growing ever so close to his lips before the met. She pressed against him tightly, melting downward and wrapping a hoof around his neck as he gently stroked her cheek. She moaned out while they were connected, her petite body trembling; he squeezed tighter. They separated, she trembling as their chests pressed together.

"Wow." She whispered, resting her head into the crook of his neck and closing her eyes to better imagine the kiss once more. He smiled happily, nodding and hugging onto her.

"Yes... wow indeed." He replied the stone began to stir and glow brighter, the two ponies were marveled as the Starstone began to levitate, admitting a soft aura matching its color.

"What's happening?" Twilight said a little scared. The stone began float away "C-c'mon" the mare said warily, they began to follow, it steadily gained speed, they had to trot to be by it, and it began to build more speed, soon the two ponies were galloping just two keep up, a feat becoming more difficult trying to stay side by side. The caves tunnels were becoming familiar, and soon they could see what looked like the cave's entrance, but it was so dark out there they couldn't tell. The Starstone and the two ponies stopped right in front of the cave's opening, Starbright Glow looked up in shock, seeing only five stars left in the whole sky, then four, three, each star was steadily flicking out. The stone glowed brighter, and brighter, and hovered high, just in front of the archway of the cave, there was only one star left in the sky, just barely flickering, at that moment those gleaming gem shot a beam of glorious luminance straight into the sky! One by one the stars came back, first a few then whole constellations: Cancer, Aries, Pisces, Canis, all the stars glowed once more in glorious brilliance. Twilight Sparkle and Starbright Glow stood in majestic awe as the stars returned to their previous homes in the sky, the ponies so startled by their sudden presence they seemed to be much more brighter than they ever had. The valley walls reflected the light from above, shining like the stars of Equestria was suddenly at ease, an ease that could be felt in the air. The mare bobbed happily, squeaking and embracing the electric green stallion tightly. "We did it!" He smirked, his hoof traveling down her silky mane.

"Yes, yes we did." She blushed, pressing against him and their lips slowly making contact again. They separated, the two ponies looking into each other's eyes happily. "Let's go home." She nodded, kissing his cheek and bringing a blush to his cheeks. "We'll get you some new glasses, Star." He nodded seriously, she giggling as they began to depart.

The two ponies found traveling back to Ponyville much easier than traveling away from their home. The journey was shortened substantially by their jovial moods and by the happy sight of stars in the night sky. Additionally, their flirtatious banter served to pass the time. In a short while, the gentle and few lights of Ponyville illuminated a speck of land before them. "Home..." whispered Twilight Sparkle, smiling happily as they continued to walk onward.

/

They arrived at the library, their friends waiting excitedly to see them successfully return, hugs were shared and congratulations were shared as hugs and pats on the backs.

"Yay! You did it, you did it, you did it!" cheered Pinkie

"Well done." Chase applauded while hugging his friend, Firestorm showed his please by giving Star a congratulatory noogie, Vanilla Swirl handed a pair of glasses to him.

"I had The Feeling." he put them on, smiling happily.

"Finally, I can see." His friends chuckled, the stallion happy to be home. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Twilight Sparkle was surrounded by her friends, receiving similar congratulations. He looked to her, the mare looking over her shoulder and hiding shyly beneath her bangs and blushing as she looked back at him with knowing eyes. They had a secret. Vanilla Swirl saw this interaction and not so casually said

"Starbright is there something you would like to tell us?" hey gave a coy smile,the stallion blushed, messing up his mane and shrugging as if he knew nothing.

"What? Me? Like what..." He mumbled, not wanting to say anything further. Vanilla Swirl rolled his eyes playfully, Pinkie Pie doing the same.

"C'mon silly Star you know."He shook his head, blushing and maintaining his silence. Only when the mare's approached did things grow more tense, his secret more difficult to conceal with Twilight Sparkle by his side.

"What are you two hiding?" said Firestorm, Rainbow Dash punched her pegasus coltfriend's shoulder, demanding his silence with a sharp scold. He rubbed his wound, mumbling without saying anything further. Twilight Sparkle blushed, being the brave one to speak. "We kissed." she quickly mare's cooed happily in unison, drawing a blush to both of their cheeks. The stallions of the room jeered with with deep voices, slapping Starbright on the back in celebration. Pinkie Pie jumped for joy.

"We need to have a PARTY!"The ponies all happily congratulated the new couple, suddenly growing quiet as a particular noise originated from outside. They stepped out hesitantly toward the night sky, seeing a royal chariot approaching with toe familiar alicorns riding in it's bosom.

"Princesses." Spoke Twilight Sparkle, hugging her long time teacher.

"Twilight, it is good to see that your mission completed." said Celestia

"I as well am pleased with your success." Luna lavender mare thanked the princesses happily, Starbright Glow also stepping outside as the other ponies crowded at the door to look out and see what was happening.

"How did you do it?" Asked the princess of the night curiously, her sister nodding with equal wonder and awe as to the contents of their adventure. Twilight Sparkle looked adoringly over her shoulder to the stallion, he taking a step forward and smiling back at her.

"We worked together."Star nodded in conformation, taking his eyes off of his new marefriend and looking to the princesses.

"It sure wasn't easy." He said confidently, the princesses looking between the two.

"Nevertheless, we are so grateful of your accomplishment, on behalf of Equestria, we thank you."the two bowed there heads.

"Starbright?"

"Yes princess."

"I understand from a letter, that I recently received, that you'd like to come back home to Canterlot." The stallion's ears drooped and he hung his head low pawing the ground.

"Not anymore." He said with a firm and commanding voice, wanting to stand up for the emotional connection her forged with the unicorn of his affection. The sun princess stepped back curiously, thinking.

"Why is this, this change of mind?" Asked Luna, also wanting to know.

"Well uh my friends are here, I like the town, and um also..." he began to blush, standing in shy silence. Pinkie Pie burst forward, shouting loudly.

"He won't leave because he's got a maaaaaaarefriend! Twilight n' Starbright sittin' in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!..." Vanilla Swirl joined in, the two jubilant ponies chanting on.

"How eloquent." Whispered the Starbright looking to Twilight who playfully rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." Celestia you said, pleased that her plan had worked.

"Kissing in a tree? Why would they kiss in a tree? Is the ground not satisfactory?" Asked the princess of the night, cocking her head to the side and pondering the situation. Princess Celesria smiled happily, whispering to her sister in private. Luna nodded with a blush to her cheeks. "I see, they are romantically involved." Twilight Sparkle blushed, the group laughing at Princess Luna's inexperience toward royals took their leave and the group went to their homes, only Starbright Glow and Twilight Sparkle stood in front the library door.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm pretty beat."

"So am I, see you tomorrow?" He nodded and walked away, she just cracked the library door when...

"Twilight?" she turn around, to be met with his lips parted, he stealing one last kiss from her before he left. "Sweet dreams." She giggled, watching him walk away before she tucked back into her library.


	3. Bridle Gossip

It was a beautiful day, clear sky, the sun shining brightly. Starbright Glow was enjoying it while reading a book and walking through Ponyville. His green eyes darted from the page to the ground in from of him, the stallion not wanting to bump into anypony or trip. He found himself staring at his book for a little too long, so he closed it and and focused on his trek. The stallion stopped mid-step, the book levitating into his saddle bag. "Where is everypony?" He whispered under his breath, looking in all directions and frowning. "Is it a holiday?" He said a little louder, wondering what Twilight Sparkle was doing at that moment. He shrugged, walking on and finally seeing a cloaked pony roaming the streets a ways ahead of him. "Hey!" He shouted- although not loud enough for the pony to hear him- the stallion picked up pace and jogged slightly toward the stranger. "Um, h-hello there." The strange pony simply dug at the ground. Suddenly the stallion was swooped up by a rainbow streak! Starbright Glow gasped, watching as the ground grew further and further away from him and as Ponyville swept beneath his hooves. He looked up, angrily huffing at the pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, put me down!" She shushed him and flew on, tucking her wings in and shooting through the open door of Sugarcube stallion gasped, pinching his eyes closed and hanging onto her neck.

"Comfortable?" Asked a familiarly deep voice, Star, opening one eye to see that he was safely inside. Peach Buckle raised and eyebrow curiously, pointing with his chin to signal that Starbright was in a strange situation. He looked upward some, seeing Rainbow Dash's proud look.

"All right tough guy, you can let go of me now." He stepped away from her, Starbright Glow finding his hooves and clearing his throat embarrassedly. Firestorm eyed him jealously, taking back to his marefriend's side. Peach Buckle broke the awkward silence, his curiosity reaching a tipping point.

"Any a y'all gonna tell me why I'm here? Chase..." He plead to his friend, the darker stallion shrugging his shoulders slowly. Rarity looked away from his suddenly enlightened expression.

"I wasn't told." Peach Buckle sighed, Applejack saying nothing to comfort him or to explain. Pinkie Pie shifted toward the door, whispering out to somepony.

"Where's Twilight?" Asked her unicorn coltfriend, not seeing her despite that all other ponies where there. Pinkie Pie swiftly dragged her inside, the lavender mare sitting on her bottom and looking around with a smirk on her face.

"I sure am surprised to see you guys... what's going on?" Starbright Glow held his hoof in the air angrily.

"That's what I said!" Vanilla Swirl quickly covered his friend's mouth, the stallion's eyes darting from side to side quickly.

"Shhh, we're in danger." He whispered in a pretend serious voice, he then releasing his friend and tumble rolling across the room until his back was pressed against the wall, his hoof lifting to move the curtain a tiny bit. "Pinkie told me everything, look." Star and Twilight peered out, seeing the cloaked pony still standing in the center of Ponyville, digging some with her her hoof.

"Who is that? Is that who we're hiding from?!" Starbright rolled his eyes, shaking his head frustratedly.

"You don't understand though! That's... Zecora!" Shouted Rainbow Dash dramatically. Applejack nodded.

"She's some sorta evil, brewin' up potions and cursin' ponies!" Rarity continued with added dramatic effect.

"She wears these horrid stripes!" Rarity stepped backwards distastefully.

"She's a zebra." The group gasped.

"A what?!"

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." The pure white mare fainted, Chase catching her.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her!" Chimed Applejack, Twilight Sparkle groaning in response.

"Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?" The lavender mare asked, looking over her friends in wonder.

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" A crash sounded through the bakery, all of the mare's tensing with fear. They looked toward the sound of the noise, seeing a baby dragon holding a cupcake tray.

"Spike!" Scolded Twilight Sparkle.

"Uh, sorry." He mumbled apologetically. Applejack resumed where she had left off then.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural." Fluttershy continued.

"Animals care for themselves..." Rainbow Dash continued.

"And the clouds move..."

"All on their own!" Shouted all the mares at once aside from Twilight Sparkle, the stallions rolling their eyes in disbelief.

"Zecora will put a curse on anypony she sees!" Added Applejack, her coltfriend stepping away from her concernedly.

"Curses aren't real..." The magic-savvy Twilight Sparkle noted, her equally intelligent coltfriend nodding. Pinkie Pie latched into her friend's shoulders, shaking her.

"But she is evil! I have a song!"

She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... _Watch out! _

Pinkie Pie finished singing her song, all of her friends standing back with conflicted looks. Pinkie Pie shrugged it off. "The song's a... work in progress." Vanilla Swirl nodded supportively.

"What does she do that's so evil, like, factually." The mare's friends carried on dramatically of all the otherwise harmless activities her friends noted that Zecora did. Star peered out of the window and fiddled with his glasses, examining the subject of denounced fear that was causing half of his friends extreme distress.

"All she seems to be doing is standing there." The other ponies paid no mind. "She's digging at the ground every now and again, more than likely out of boredom, because there is nopony _AROUND_." He said, placing emphasis on the last word. "Okay is there any real proof that she's done anything wrong? Has anypony ever bothered to possibly ask why she came to town?" Questioned Starbright, unimpressed by the strange mare's indictment. Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Maybe she's just visiting, maybe we should treat her with the normal Ponyville welcome." She held her chin high, proud of her logical assessment. Applebloom agreed, stepping out from behind her sister.

"Yeah! I don't think she's scary at all!" Applejack knelt down and scorned her sister.

"A little healthy fear ain't bad for anypony."

"Listen ta yer sis, Applebloom." Chimed Peach Buckle. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Are you afraid of her, Peach Buckle?" He chuckled.

"No way!" Applejack elbowed him, he soon catching on.

"Oh! I meant ta say... I sure am!" He looked to Applejack, she smiling approvingly. Starbright Glow rolled his eyes in unison with Twilight Sparkle.

"This is ridiculous."

"Agreed." He replied.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me: why is everypony so afraid of her?" Rainbow Dash spoke:

"Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville." To which the lavender mare dramatically said...

"Oooooh."

"Then, she lurks by the stores." said Rarity. "Oh, my." Chimed Starbright sarcastically.

"And then, she digs at the ground."Fluttershy quietly added.

"We covered that fact already." said Starbright stoically.

"I'm sorry, but how is any of this bad? Maybe she's just trying to be neighborly." maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?" Twilight's point was very valid, bringing a look of doubt to her friend's faces momentarily. Apple Bloom spoke up:

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?" Applejack cut her sister off, scolding her again.

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." The little filly sulked.

"I am a big pony," she sharply remarked under her breath.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Asked Fluttershy, bringing the irrational conversation back into the spotlight. Pinkie Pie began singing under her breath, Vanilla Swirl dramatically tamping his hooves against the floor very lightly, encouraging her to continue. Starbright had had enough:

"I am sure that there's an explanation for everything Zecora does, and if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, we'd find out the truth." He spoke firmly, taking prowess over the mares as his stallion friends stood back and attempted as best they could to avoid being pulled into the fray.

"Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Said Applebloom with equal force and confidence, eliciting gasps from the mares.

"Well, I heard that Zecora eats hay." Pinkie Pie remarked, holding her head low to the floor and staring up at her friends with pretend-angry eyes. Both Twilight and Star responded in shouted unison.

"Pinkie, I eat hay; you eat hay!" The charmingly funny mare shrugged.

"Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay." Peach Buckle looked around suddenly as if he'd forgotten something.

"Hey! Where's Applebloom?" Everypony began to look around, none finding her.

"The door's open." Said Diamond Groomer quietly.

"She went outside!" Gasped Rarity, fanning herself worriedly.

"And Zecora's still out there!" Rainbow Dash added. Applejack sighed frustratedly shaking her head.

"That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!" Twilight turned to Spike.

"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back."

"Will do!"

/

Meanwhile Applebloom followed Zecora as she walked along the path leading from the meadowlands on the outskirts of Ponyville into the Everfree Forest. She trailed the unknown zebra warily keeping her distance walking on a path through a thick expanse of plants with vivid blue leaves, when a stern voice shouted her name.

"Applebloom?" she stopped in her tracks, Zecora looked back to see a yellow, filly with a bow in her red mane, who likewise startled with a gasp. She finds all twelve ponies a short distance behind her, with a stretch of plants between her and them.

"You get back here right now!"

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk!" She spoke, her voice was of Aflickan origin. "Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" she slowly backed up into a sudden spurt of mist behind her.

"Y-You keep you're freaky mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya here?" Shouted Applejack fearfully. The five mares all began shouting angrily, Twilight Sparkle, the only calm one, sighed distastefully.

"Oh brother." Zecora spoke again:

"Beware! Beware!" And she disappeared into the mists.

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Screeched Rainbow Dash proudly, bulking herself up and assuming a threatening position. Applejack then turned her attention to her sister.

"And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?" Applebloom was speechless. "Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?" Applejack implored, of the older ponies have now found themselves among the strangely hued vegetation, and Pinkie started to sing again while jumping around in it. Twilight as well as Starbright have had enough

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Rainbow Dash, flying low through plants, flew up to the lavender mare

"Well, that's interesting to hear..." tapping Twilight's horn "coming from Miss Magic-Pants herself." Star stepped up to defend her.

"Her magic, my magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic." Twilight picked up from there.

"The magic you're all talking about is conjured with potions and incantations, all smoke and mirrors meant to scare, curses have no real power they're just an old pony tale" The rest of the group began their departure back home, Applejack said one more thing before departing herself leaving Twilight and Starbright in the patch of plants.

"Just wait, you two. Y'all are gonna learn that some pony tales really are true."

/

Twilight Sparkle mumbled to herself as she began to fall asleep that night, mashing her pillow beneath her head and trying to reason with herself that there was no such thing as curses, and that her friends were merely being superstitious and unfair to Zecora. She soon fell asleep. Starbright Glow was equally upset, not understanding why all of his marefriend's companions were so naive and one sided. He nodded off on the pleasant thought that the majority of his friends, the guys, we're not so afraid or paranoid.

/

The next morning, sunlight poured into Twilight Sparkle's bedroom, she stood on her hooves and yawned groggily. Twilight's mane is badly disheveled, hiding her horn from view "What a dream. Curses, schmurses." She groaned and plodded over to a vanity mirror, getting a good look at the state of her mane."Whoa!" she chuckled "Maybe Zecora cursed my hair." the brush did its work on her bangs, her but her levity ended with shock. Although her bangs have been sorted out, her horn was now covered with blue spots and droopy as though it has been turned to rubber.

Over at Starbright's home, he too was going about his morning routine. He poured him self a warm mug of coffee, he took a sip immediately spitting it out. The drink was unbearably sour and on peering into his mug, he saw that the coffee had turned lemon juice! Star was absolutely baffled, poured another cup and had the same reaction, this time it was vinegar.

"What is going on!" He turned seeing his partial reflection in his window. His horn was splotched with blue spots and when he used his horn to pick up a rag, to try and wipe the spots off, it turned into banana skin along with his horn's auora being a blue green color, with little pops of light blue sparks.

/

Twilight ran downstairs in her home, shouting for help. "Spike!" As she fumbled through the many shelves of books, an anxious dragon barreled down the stairs and stopped just before her hooves.

"What's wrong Twilight?" She looked at him sadly, her speckled and limp horn clearly visible. Spike covered his mouth, little gasps for air escaping from beneath it. Twilight Sparkle's look grew more serious, but the dragon's laughter continued to grow. Soon, he was rolling on the floor, hysterically panting from the ridiculous sight of her horn.

"Go ahead, laugh it up, but I need to find a book that will tell me how to fix this." Spike sighed,standing up and wiping his nose as the laughter died down.

"Is it a curse?" She groaned in response, looking sternly over her shoulder. Spike shied away, understanding her response.

"I know, I know, curses aren't real..." Both pony and dragon searched the shelves together, neither of them finding anything for a surprisingly long time.

"Hey!" Spike chanted in celebration, grabbing a book by its spine and rushing over to Twilight Sparkle. She lifted her head, feeling relieved that he'd found something. "Maybe there'll be some thing in here!" He held the book for her, her looking over the cover and scoffing.

"Spike, this says Super Naturals! This book is all about myths and legends! Put it back..." Spike went to say something else, but refrained and did as he was told. As they continued to search, Spike decided that he had something to add.

"What if this really is a..."

"A pfurse!" Pinkie Pie had stormed into the library, her hooves all spread widely apart with a scared look on her face.

"A purse?" Inquired Spike, not understanding the pink mare. Her tongue was oversized and protruding from her lips, it's surface coated with blue speckles.

"Pinkie? What happened?" Twilight Sparkle was also growing worried for her friend.

"Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me!" Spike lifted his arm, covering his face.

"Hey! Say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" Vanilla Swirl hobbled in, practically dragging one of his hooves. His right forehoof was massively swelled, extraordinarily large and by his struggle was obviously making it difficult for him to walk.

"Twilight, I... oh! Hello Pinkie, how're..." He paused, seeing that the two mares were both suffering some sort of strange illness.

"See! We're all cursed!" Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Tdhat's what I saiyd!" She went to kiss his cheek, more or less exclusively slobbering on him. Vanilla Swirl chuckled in response. The walls of the library shook suddenly, the three ponies looking around to see what was happening.

"Ow!" The thud sounded again.'"she [thud] slapped [thud] curses [thud] on us!" Rainbow Dash was barely in control of her flight, she trying to find the door but instead continuing to ram herself into the wall with each thud.

"C'mere." From outside, the voice of Firestorm called gently for her, the blue mare was then guided from outside into the Golden Oaks Library, his hoof around her shoulders.

"Thanks Storm, did she get you too?" She said, he shakily nodded in response. Firesroem hugged Rainbow Dash tightly, squeezing her against him.

"I'm s-so c-cold." Rainbow Dash blushed a little, hugging him back.

"Twilight, can you get him a blanket?' She nodded, retrieving one which was promptly thrown over Firestorm's shoulders. Although, he insisted that he and Rainbow Dash continue to cuddle each other, to her initial dismay but overall enjoyment.

"This is getting worse." Mumbled Twilight Sparkle, feeling strange at the sight of Rainbow Dash and Firestorm snuggled up on her couch.

"I'll have to agree with that." All of her friends gasped at the sight of Rarity, she having to blow her disheveled mane out of her eyes. "I'm having a very, very, bad hair day." She lowered her head, completely at odds with the result of her apparent cursing.

"W-Where's Ch-Ch-Ch-Chase?" Chattered Firestorm, Rainbow Dash hugging him tighter in effort to warm him. Rarity sighed.

"He's all... stiff, I went over to his house and couldn't get him out of bed this morning, he can't move and can barely speak to me through his teeth." The group lost another morsel of hope, the outlook for them growing dimmer and dimmer with each passing revelation.

"What next?!" Shouted Spike, finding any further curse effects inconceivable. At the window, a massive eye peered inward.

"Can y'all come out here? I ain't gonna fit through the door." Twilight Sparkle, finding magic difficult, allowed Vanilla Swirl to expand the size of the door. Peach Buckle ducked in, towering over them all at twice his original size. Rarity fainted, nopony there to catch her.

"Maybe that zebra miss does know a thing er two about cursin' ponies, I'm huge..." He smirked stupidly, almost enjoying his massive size. Firestorm laughed as well.

"I bet y-you like it." Peach Buckle shrugged indecisively.

"Where's Applejack?" Asked Twilight Sparkle, the stallion suddenly remembering where she was. He took off his hat, Applejack hopped off his head ,into his hoof, and he sat her down on his nose. She was tiny, far smaller than a squirrel or a rabbit.

"I hate ta say I told ya so, but I told ya so Twilight!" Her voice was high pitched and squeaky, traces of frustration evident as she stood on the nose of her coltfriend. In the midst of the bedlam Chase waddled his way into the library, stiff as a statue.

"Okay I thought you were all daft with this talk about curses, needless to say I believe you now." He chewed on each word that got through his stiff lips. Fluttershy and Diamond Groomer stepped in then, admiring the largeness of the door and then feeling shock at the sight of all their friends. Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"At least you two look alright." They stayed silent looking averting their eyes shamefully, saying nothing. "Right?" Again, they shook their heads. "Is that a yes, or..." Fluttershy shuffled her hooves, hiding behind her mane, sighing.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Everypony held still, suddenly the room bursting with laughter. Her voice was deep, deeper than Peach Buckle' or Big Macintosh. Fluttershy moved closer to her coltfriend for support. Diamond Groomer growled, barking at everypony angrily. Rainbow Dash poked her head out from the blanket she was swaddled beneath on the couch, also laughing.

"And Diamond's a dog! Oh that's too rich!" Firestorm popped up, nodding.

"T-That is k-kinda f-f-funny!" All the ponies sat back and considered their options, Starbright Glow finally arriving with an equally speckled- although not floppy- horn.

"I guess I'm a little late... and I'm not the only one." Everypony nodded. Spike burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor to every pony's dismay.

"Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Chase Stiff, Rainbow Crash, Coldstorm, Spitty Pie, Vanilla Swell, Appletini, Peach Giant, Flutterguy, Diamond Growler!" Star's right attempted to use his magic in order to subdue the dragon, instead only a giant cupcake appeared hovering before him, promptly splattering on the ground. Spike laughed even harder."Starbright Goof, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Twilight Sparkle laughed sarcastically, scolding her dragon companion frustratedly.

"This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Spike groaned, returning to the shelves and beginning to search. Rainbow Dash stepped away from Firesroem, having to forcibly remove herself from his cuddly embrace.

"I think well find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"It's not a curse!" She shouted angrily. Applejack had to shout to be heard, and she spoke:

"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Twilight Sparkle was beginning to lose her civility.

"It's not a hex either!" Everypony began shouting, all of them scared and angry of what might become of them. Applebloom had snuck in amongst the arguing, looking down st her hooves in self-loathing as her sister and all of her friends fought.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." The filly whispered to herself, having seen no end to the feuding. Applejack spotted from her high perch on Peach Buckle's nose the sight of Apple Bloom wandering silently away.

"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Said the tiny mare, jumping off of Peach Buckle and onto her sister's back. Silently without being noticed, the toe sisters left the Golden Oaks Library.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, all. Are you with me?" Said Rainbow Dash in an effort to ally her friends together, attempting to strong-arm the zebra into releasing them from their curses.

"Ah am-pft!" Shouted Pinkie Pie in a slur.

"And I as well." Added Rarity, again blowing hair out of her face. Fluttershy was less certain.

"Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous."mahe said in her deep voice, although she did want to return herself to normal. Diamond Groomer whimpered like a dog to signify his agreement, the whining noise coming from the stallion drawing more giggles from Spike.

"How about you, Applejack? Applejack?" Peach Buckle crossed his eyes, surprised that the tiny Applejack was no longer there. He looked around, as did everypony else.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!" Shouted Pinkie Pie, who was checking the bottoms of her hooves. Rarity gasped at a sudden traumatic thought:

"Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!"

"... or sat on her?" Everypony checked beneath their hooves per Rarity's suggestion, and Firestorm checked beneath his bottom on the couch per Twilight Sparkle's suggestion.

"Rarity's hair!" Chimed Rainbow Dash, deciding that that was another logical place. Pinkie Pie rushed over and began sifting through the purple mess of a mane.

"Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?" Rarity narrowed her eyes, annoyed by the sudden contact. Pinkie Pie sighed.

"Nopthe." Twilight Sparkle bit her lip in thought, realizing something else. "Applebloom is gone too!" She declared with a gasp. Firestorm rose from the couch, bundled tightly in the blanket and shivering madly.

"I-I b-b-bet they went after Z-Zecora." His teeth chattered as he spoke, Rainbow Dash rubbed his side to try warm him up to no avail.

"Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go!" Twilight Sparkle took the lead, her friends following after her. Rarity groaned angrily, as she continually tripped over her mane.

"Oh dear. Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuuaah!" Rainbow Dash was guided by her shivering coltfriend, Peach Buckle once more squeezing through the door to get outside. Vanilla Swirl hobbling unsteadily along after everypony, leaving Chase alone

"Oh okay, um... I guess I'll catch up." Chase muttered, he waddled in a circle, trying to face the door. Then, one waddle too far to the right and he fell over. Chase groaned with exasperation. "Bollocks!" Rarity came back, rushing into the library once more and huffing cutely to get the hair out of her eyes.

"Chase?" She inquired, still unable to see.

"I'm here dearest." Rarity gasped, rushing over to him.

"Oh darling! Let me help you..." She stood him up, then looking around curiously to find something to carry him in. "Ah! There's something!" Rarity grabbed a hoof trolley used for transporting books, using her horn to set him on it. "Perfection!" She announced after having nearly tied him in place wih some ribbon. "Let's go!" He groaned to agree. With him in tow behind her, Rarity rushed to catch up with her friends. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom walked toward the Everfree Forest with her older sister hidden in her hair.

"Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy! What are you doin' back in here?" Applejack said angrily, "I thought you learned yer' lesson last time!" Instead of doing as she was told, Apple Bloom aimed a mischievous smile up toward the top of her head.

"No!" Apple Bloom said to her miniature older sister.

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Appletini argued.

"You're forgettin' one thing," Apple Bloom said smugly as she dropped her sister on a nearby branch, "I'm the big sister now!"

"Apple Bloom!" Appletini squeaked, "Get back here! I'm gonna tell Big Mcintosh on you!" The threat had absolutely no effect, and she is left stranded on her branch too high to jump down, too far to leap across to the ground. Apple Bloom continued on her journey.

"Ah pony feathers."

/

As Apple Bloom further vanished into the Everfree Forest, the small Applejack waited for somepony friendly to pass by and lend her a hoof. Luckily, it was not long before her friends passed by and retrieved her. "Applejack what're you doing here?" Asked Starbright, the traveling party all stopping together.

"Thank Celestia yer here! I was left here by Apple Bloom! That lil filly is gonna get herself in a world a hurt! She's goin' after Zecora!" Applejack sighed calmly. Rainbow Dash was unable to control her flight, crashing into things left and right. Although, she was not the only one experiencing difficulty in her travels.

"What the..." Shouted the pegasus mare, she suddenly flying upside down.

"No, Rainbow Dash. Other way!" Yelped Applejack, trying to aid her friend.

"Oh. I look horrible!" Mumbled Rarity, Chase trying to console her through his teeth.

"Please place plooks horrible!" Said Pinkie Pie with a gasp, seeing the small hut that served as the residence of a certain zebra. Diamond Groomer whimpered with fear, Fluttershy walking by his side. Rarity was appalled by the condition and styling of the residence.

"Oh my. That place really does look horrible." Chase agreed, finding the strength to speak.

"Nice decorations, if you like creepy!" The ponies peered into Zecora's window, the zebra speaking in her native language.

"Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!" Shouted Pinkie Pie angrily.

"She stole your song?" Asked Rarity, trying to puzzle together what she was trying to say. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes.

"Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song." Pinkie Pie whimpered, looking to Fluttershy who sighed and began to sing:

She's an evil enchantress

And she does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She will put you in trances

Then what would she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out.

Rarity groaned, turning to the lavender unicorn. "You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle rubbed the back of her neck, considering what she had seen within Zecora's hut and their current conditions.

"Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron?" She sighed. "Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" Zecora began speaking within her hut, loud enough for the ponies to hear.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Twilight Sparkle gasped.

"Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?!" All the ponies screamed.

"I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" Screamed Applejack fearfully. The ponies barged into Zecora's hut.

"You won't eat Apple Bloom!" Shouted the tiny Applejack, riding on Peach Buckle's nose once more which was poked through the door.

"Un-Uncurse u-us n-now!" Stuttered Firestorm, still swaddled beneath the blanket he'd been given earlier.

"Ypeah!" Pinkie Pie cried out, spitting a little. Zecora stepped back slightly, looking around with partial curiosity partial fear in her eyes.

"Why do you accuse me so, when there is so much you do not know?" Rarity tossed her mane away from her eyes, huffing angrily.

"What WE don't know?! You've cursed us!" Diamond Groomer growled, all of the ponies standing tall and agreeing.

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward, tamping her hoof down assertively.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?"

"No! No!"Zecora denied the accusation, shaking her head confusedly. At that moment, Rainbow Dash crashed into the hut...

"Ahh!" …knocking over the cauldron, the zebra wasn't the least bit pleased.

"Ponies! No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!" Starbright Glow scoffed.

"We're onto you, Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!" He accused, Zecors furrowing her brow at the insult.

"You made me look ridiculous!" Rarity said, blowing her mans off her face.

"You made me sound ridiculous!" Grumbled a deep, masculine, voice from a small butter-yellow pegasus mare with otherwise peaceful teal eyes. Pinkie Pie also spoke, but her words were slurred and incoherent due to her swelled tongue.

"You ruined my horn!" Yelped Twilight Sparkle, narrowing her eyes aggressively. Zecora rolled her eyes, trying to remain calm in the face of her adversaries.

"How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?" Rainbow Dash attempted to bring progress to the conversation, issuing the group's demands.

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us!" Zecora shook her head.

"It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!" Twilight Sparkle called the zebra's bluff, not taking her words seriously.

"Where is Applebloom!?" She demanded. Just then, Applebloom entered the hut through the back, calling out happily.

"Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?" She looked sround curiously, seeing her friends and family standing around. Applejack gasped.

"Applebloom! You're okay!" Applebloom cocked her head to the side.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Twilight Sparkle responded in Applejack's place:

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Zecora and Applebloom laughed in unison, drawing confused looks from the ponies.

"Oh Twilight, did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse!" Said Apple Bloom through her giggles. Twilight knelt down and spoke to Applebloom kindly, enunciating as if she were much younger than she was.

"Apple Bloom sweetie, You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse."

"It's not a curse." Zecora spoke up, not allowing the filly to respond.

"If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact."

**/Flashback\\\**

**"Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke!"**

**/Present\\\**

Apple Bloom continued, explaining what Zecora's previous warning-thought-curse meant.

"It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke." explained Applebloom, Zecora continued to explain:

"That plant is much like poison oak." she chuckled a little, "But its results are like a joke." Applejack rolled her eyes, huffing angrily in her high pitched voice.

"What in the hay does that mean?" She asked forcefully, still standing on her coltfriend's nose.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead, this plant just wants a laugh." She explained, the ponies stepped back in awe, trying to understand and be logical. Applejack still did not understand, Zecora's way of speaking distracting the mare.

"Will somepony please talk normal?" She asked, her voice softer.

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Applebloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that it played on us." Said Starbright Glow, hanging his head at the monstrous realization that was hanging over his, and everypony else's, head. Firestorm laughed sarcastically.

"L-L-LITTLE JOKES?! V-Very funny." He continued to shiver, no amount of blankets or warm hugs capable of aiding him. Rainbow Dash sighed, hesitantly agreeing with the truth that was revealed to her.

"Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?" She motioned toward it, the contents still spilled on the ground.

"And the chanting?" Added Fluttershy in her deep voice.

"And the creepy decor?" Added Rarity. Zecora smiled with relief.

"They are all treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this one speaks 'welcome'."

"Not welcoming at all, if you ask me." Rarity mumbled.

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme." Finished Zecora, the zebra relieved that the ponies were no longer angry with her. Twilight Sparkle looked between the zebra and the spilled mess on the floor, still trying to puzzle things together.

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?" Apple Bloom shook her head with a smile.

"Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" Her plain statement brought disbelief to the mare's face.

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?" Zecora grabbed the book, showing it to Twilight Sparkle.

"Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library." On closer inspection Twilight saw that the cover is green and showed a plant, the book was an exact duplicate of the one Spike found in the library.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so…weird." Zecora opened the book so Twilight could read the foreword.

"Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-Alls That Are Simply Super. I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I'd bothered to look inside." Zecora chuckled at the humor of the situation.

"Maybe next time, you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Apple Bloom laughed. Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, smiling.

"Definitely, I will." Starbright Glow steps up his heart on his sleeve as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'm so sorry Zecora, we barge into your home and indicted you of all sorts of serious things, we truly didn't know... but we should have." Diamond Groomer whimpered in response, a sign that he too, felt that way.

"C-Can you s-still h-help us? P-Please?" Asked Firestorm, looking to the zebra desperately for help.

"I still can help you, but first, there is something that you must do."

"Anything." Said Chase through his teeth, the stallion still tied with ribbons to a hoof-trolley. Apple Bloom stepped up to speak.

"There's some herbs we need to get from Ponyville, since the first batch got spilled..." Applejack breathed a with of relief.

"I sure am glad we can fix this, and I'm even gladder that Zecora is a darn nice... friend." Zecora smiled in thanks.

"So we're all goin' back ta Ponyville?" Asked Peach Buckle, who missed most of the conversation due to his size, which prevented him from going into the hut all along. Vanilla Swirl nodded as he hobbled along on his swelled leg.

"You bet big guy!"

/

Back in Ponyville, the town square was filled with activity. Three earth pony mares were standing idly outside the herb & flower shop: Rose, Daisy, and Lily. Daisy pointed down the street in fear as Zecora and thirteen other ponies, ten of them with clear deformities or odd features. He friends gasped, the town square immediately clearing as all ponies ran for cover. Doors closed, window shades were drawn, and there was of the mares bailed away: Rose bolted into her home, slamming the door behind her. The other two mares took cover in the herb & flower shop, sucking beneath the windows and sitting I silence as they waited for any danger to pass. There was a knock at the door, the two mares each gasping just loud enough to reveal their position. Daisy inched closer to the door, opening it just a crack to see Twilight Sparkle and her speckled, floppy, horn. "Daisy, we need to talk." The scared mare looked around her customer, seeing a massive group of ponies who had equally been affected by the Poison Joke. After a short while, the group was enveloped in soft white towels and hot baths of the brew that would cure then of their humorous deformities. Fluttershy and Rarity sank into the water, Twilight Sparkle later enjoying a dpi with her coltfriend. Just as the two extremely intelligent lovers stepped out of the water, Rainbow Dash crash landed into the pool, splashing Twilight and Star so that their towels were soaking wet. She surfaced, spitting some water out of her mouth.

"I so needed this..." Rainbow Dash sank into the water, Firestorm not too far behind her.

"Ah... it's nice to feel warm again. I know I'm cool, but I never want to be that cool again." Rainbow Dash blushed with a snort.

"Oh yeah!" She pause, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Firestorm lurched forward and picked up up, setting the mare down on his lap and cuddling her. "I might need a few more hugs to warm me up though." Rainbow playfully pushed him into the water, she her felt getting out and air drying herself by flying around madly.

"All yours." Peach Buckle got in, immediately shrinking down to his normal size.

"You ready?" He asked Applejack, picking her up by the nap of her neck.

"Yer darn tootin'!" He set her down into the bath, her head disappearing beneath the surface.

"AJ?" He asked fearfully, looking for a trace of her. Suddenly, a full sized Applejack appeared at the surface, her nose pressed against his.

"Howdy Buckle, I reckon I'm back ta normal." He chuckled, hugging her.

"Ya sure are!" All of the other ponies finished their dip in the curative water, Vanilla Swirl admiring his normal sized hoof and Pinkie Pie jumping for joy.

"I can talk!" She shouted.

"I can walk!" He shouted. They bounced around happily, glad to be their normal once more. Chase stepped out, stretching his tone legs and cracking his neck.

"And it is so nice to be able to have full body motion again." Rarity swooned at his stretching, blushing at the sight of his attractive body on display.

"Hi Fluttershy." Said Diamond Groomer quietly, happy to have his voice back. Fluttershy blushed, kissing his cheek.

"It's nice to hear you too." He blushed fiercely, hugging.

"_Dear Princess Celestia… My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week. We learned to never judge a book by its cover, because someone may look unusual or funny or scary, but you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your cover is. It's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. _

_-Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_."

Zecora and Applebloom stood over the tub, Applebloom dispensed towels to the ponies as Zecora added more of the brew to the tub's contents. "Good thing we get ta use the hot tubs at the spa! We sure woulda made one big mess at home!" Announced Apple Bloom, all of her friends agreeing cheerfully.

"Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!" One mare an employee of the spa- asked of Zecora, a proud smile on the zebra's face. Applejack ran over and scooped up her sister, spinning her around in a haze of giggled.

"Hey little sis. I ain't tiny no more!" Rarity approached her coltfriend, unraveling her mane which had dried and was back to its former luscious curls

"Oh, I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" Chase smiled, kissing her hoof.

"You look lovely all the time." She blushed, hugging him. Pinkie Pie burst in, breaking up Chase and Rarity's hug

"Oh my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is, not to be able to talk!" Rainbow Dash groaned, hovering over head and mimicking Pinkie Pie silently.

"I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all... it was the worst!" Starbright Glow looked to Twilight Sparkle, rubbing up against her side happily.

"I guess we're all back to normal now." She nodded.

"Not quite normal, but we sure are unique!"


	4. Burned

Spike walked happily down the streets of Ponyville, an overstuffed bag of groceries in one arm and a very concise checklist written by none other than Twilight Sparkle in the other. She had requested of Spike that he run a few errands for her while she spent time with she spent the evening with her coltfriend, Starbright Glow. Spike sighed, his eyes tracing up and down the seemingly never ending list of things. "Just a few errands? Sure..." He rolled his eyes playfully, knowing that the unicorn mare had greatly downplayed the amount of work he had to do. "Oh man, Twilight's gonna owe me BIG for all of this!" Spike had as of then completed the top three items. He returned the groceries to the Golden Oaks Library, he added seed to the bird feeders, dusted the shelves and furniture, amongst many other small but tasking things. Just as the sun began to set, he smiled at the sight of only one more thing to do. "Okay, now that I touched up the fence with some more pant, while that's drying I can... get a dozen cupcakes from Sugar Cube Corner!" The dragon chuckled. "Don't mind if I do." He exited the library, locking the door behind him and merrily skipping along. He entered, buying what he needed and making his way back home, Spike chewing on a sugar cookie with gems he had got just for him. "So yummy." He stopped at a less than pleasant sight. There, right before his eyes stood the mare he had a crush on. Sadly, Spike had the displeasure of watching her kiss her coltfriend. "Gross..." He whispered, shaking his head and walking on with a knot in his chest.

/

He walked into the library, his once good mood tarnished by the sight of Rarity swooning at the hooves of a stallion. Spike didn't particularly regard as anything special. The dragon sat down and melted into a chair, crossing his arms and huffing angrily. "'Oh 'ello, my names Chase it is!'" Spike scoffed, rolling his eyes and sighing deeply. "He's not 'that' great." The dragon closed his eyes, curling up slightly and trying to nap, but couldn't get comfortable with the thought of his girl in somepony else's affection.

/

Not far away, two ponies were comfortably sprawled out in a bed of pillows and blankets, snuggled together with their eyes closed. It was Chase who had insisted they face each other, so that he and Rarity could talk to each other sweetly as they napped the afternoon away. His morning had been busy, his job as a chimney sweep taking much of his energy away; the quiet nap was welcome to him. "Chase..." Rarity whispered, her eyes shut. She shifted forward, the hoof he was holding tightening it's grip.

"Yes my sweet?" She smiled, his velvety forest green eyes tracing up her neck to her smile, bringing him some joy at the sight of her happiness.

"What will we do with ourselves tonight, you must be hungry." She in her forward, her forehead pressed against his. He chuckled, rolling her over so ther she lay on top of him. Rarity gasped. "Oh my!" Chase kissed her nose, sighing in though.

"I haven't had a nibble since noon, so I suppose I could go for a little supper, and you, how does my lady fare?" Rarity smiled, nestling her cheek into the crook of his neck and shrugging, his hoof raising to stroke her mane.

"You know I could stay like this forever, but alas, I too wouldn't mind something small." Chase chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"You chose darling." Rarity smiled, licking her lips and thinking. "Maybe I'll whip something up." She stood, stepping one hoof in front of the other toward the kitchen.

"It'll be a surprise." Chase winked at her, resting his head against a pillow and closing his eyes, crossing his hooves behind his head and sighing peacefully.

"I'm the luckiest lad in Equestria."

/

While Rarity began cooking in her kitchen, Spike was attempting to nap in the library. In actuality, he was sitting- slouched- with his eyes closed, trying not to hear Rarity's voice in his mind. He sighed, finally giving up and opening his eyes, sighing heavily and shifting on his bottom. "This _Stinks_."he had given up on his nap "I mean... What can she possibly see in him?" Spike walked to the kitchen, he reached into one of the cabinets, grabbing a bag of gems from it, mumbling to himself about how unattractive Chase was. He tossed one into his mouth, chewing on it with a loud crack. "Maybe... maybe I could separate them." He ate another. "No way, that wouldn't be nice..." He went to eat another, stopping himself. "Although, Rarity does deserve better." He smiled, chuckling went upstairs and got into his basket bed and went to sleep with a devilish smile on his face, he had set a plan, he knew that Chase took Sundays free, and that he'd spend the whole day with Rarity. He would make Chase look like a fool and break them up.

/

The next morning, Spike slinked out of the library, making his way silently out, around Twilight Sparkle as she drank her morning tea and flipped through a pamphlet. Once outside, he darted stealthily to the Carousel Boutique, peering through the kitchen window and seeing Chase packing a picnic basket. Spike chuckled to himself. "Perfect." He darted away, going to find Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner. He entered, seeing her behind the counter with a big smile.

"Oh! Hi Spike!" He looked around, wanting to ensure his privacy.

"Pinkie, do you have anything to... prank, somepony?" Pinkie Pie nodded, tossing a massive duffle bag to the dragon.

"There, my jokeyriffic prank kit! Just give it back when you're done!" He nodded, taking it with a smile.

"Thanks Pinkie." She called to him as he started to leave, the dragon the it back to face him.

"Who are you pranking?" Spike swallowed hard in a hefty gulp.

"I, uh... I'm pranking... Twilight!" He breathed a with of relief. "So don't tell her I was here." Pinkie Pie nodded, the dragon rushing to see Rarity and Chase leaving the boutique, he followed them as they made their way to the park. The two chose a tree by the park's pond, Spike set the bag down behind a tree, rolling his eyes as the stallion laid out a checkered red and white blanket.

"Show off." He opened the bag, his eyes glowing et the sight of a number of things. "Aha! This'll do _nicely_..." He smirked, preparing to strike.

Chase had brought an assortment of delectable food, but his treat was getting to spend a day with his hear dear lady. Spike took his weapon of choice, climbed up the tree, out to the branch closest to the couple, and began to sprinkle itching powder upon Chase, and was lucky enough to land a lot of it on the back of his neck and head. Chase sniffled through his nose, turning away from Rarity and sneezing loudly. Rarity gasped, offering him a tissue.

"Excuse you! There must be pollen in the air today." He nodded, tugging on his shirt and rubbing his eyes, he began to tremor and shake then he shouted .

"What in all of Equestria!" He jumped up, tearing at his clothes and running around stupidly. Rarity's eyes tracked him curiously.

"Chase?" He tore his shirt off in shreds, jumped into the nearby pond, resurfacing shortly thereafter. Rarity ran to him, standing at the pond's edge helplessly.

"Oh Chase darling what happened?" He staggered out of the water, shaking himself off, hanging his head low, and sighing.

"Pardon me, I got a little... well I don't know really." He blushed when he discovered Rarity's eyes tracing up his legs. He looked down, embarrassed. "Pardon my lack of clothing, I..."

"You look... amazing. I had no idea you were so... so trim." Chase smiled his embarrassment fading.

"Well in my line of work you've got to be." He said posing a little to her pleasure. Rarity's cheeks flushed a deep shade of rose, her heart beginning to race.

"I... I'm pleasantly surprised." He chuckled, stepping closer to her and setting one of his hooves between hers.

"Thank you." He lifted her chin with his other hoof, then wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling he in for a kiss. Spike looked over, screaming at the situation her created- the romantic moment that was his fault. Rarity and Fhase sepetsted, both of them looking around. "What was that?" He and Rarity finished their picnic from there, Spike forced to remain overhead, listening to their sweet banter and light, grazing touched to each other's hooves ther made Spike sick. After a while, the two ponies returned to the Carousel Boutique, Spike watching through the kitchen window as Rarity out away the picnic supplies, Chase vanishing to another room, returning with a new dragon searched through Pinkie Pie's bag once more, finding nothing of initial interest. "I made tea for us!" Chimed the mare, levitating two tea cups to the counter "one for me." She poured. "And one for you." Spike smirked, recalling something perfect for the job. "Equestria's hottest hot sauce should put a little pep in his step." He reached in as Rarity had her back turned, accidentally pouring a great deal of molten red liquid into the small cup. He retracted, Rarity giving a base his cup. "To us." He sipped, immediately growing uncomfortable. He dropped his cup, it chattering on the floor. "Bollocks!" He screamed, his throat and lungs suddenly burning with white heat. "That's hot!" Rarity cocked her head back concernedly. "It's not too hot, dear." He shook his head, no longer able to feel his tongue and mouth. "It burns!" Chase's eyes were swollen with tears and he was exhaling smoke, he bolted to the sink, turned it on full blast, and guzzled down water. Spike saw the reaction and was on the ground laughing hard, holding to his sidesFrom the grass, Spike heard the stallion shout once more, the water only serving to distribute the fire within his body. His eyes watered, the stallion collapsing in the floor and heaving desperately.

"Chase please! What has come over you?!" Rarity begged, but her stallion could not speak.

"Bread..." Rarity grabbed him a portion of a low from their picnic, the stallion cramming it into his mouth and sighing. Almost and hour ticked by before he spoke again. The dragon had done his work, and was proud of himself for making Chase look so stupid.

"Finally, he looks like a total moron right in front of her!" He chuckled, taking his bag of gags and darting away. Chase finally calmed down, Rarity watching as he consumed all of the bread in her cupboards.

"Better?" Me nodded.

"Much." The stallion narrowed his eyes, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Although, I need to go and visit a certain stallion I know." Rarity nodded, showing him to the door.

"Will you come back later?" He nodded. "Be quick, I'm lonely." Rarity whined playfully, kissing him. She immediately coughed, waving her hoof at her lips. "That is HOT!" She ran back inside, the stallion now even more angry.

"Firestorm's gonna get it now..."

/

Spike walked back home in a happy mood. He was pleased that the plan he'd unleashed had seemed to go off without a hitch. He entered the Golden Oaks Library, slinking around and trying to navigate to his basket bed without being noticed, unfortunately, he was.

"Spike?" He stopped, turning and stepping closer to Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, hey. Do you need something?" She shook her head, the lavender mare sparkled out on the floor, her hooves swaying back and forth in the air while she read a very large book.

"Where were you today ? I couldn't find you." He sighed, shrugging innocently.

"I was just... getting a few errands done, I figured I should do them before you have to ask me." She smiled, happy.

"Thanks Spike." He disappeared quickly, leaving Twilight Sparkle in slight wonder. "I feel like... something's going on."Twilight went back to reading, but was in that moment that she heard a strange noise outside, it sounded like two ponies bickering, she close the book, got up, and walked over to the window where she saw Firestorm, hovering, and Chase arguing. Twilight went outside to get a better listen and possibly break it up before.

"Olrioght you gormless muppet, Oi've 'ad it up tu 'ere with this bush beatin' SO APOLOGIZE!" Firestorm had no idea what Chase was talking about and was beginning to lose patience.

"Chase you know I can barely understand you with that accent I can barely understand you with the slang you use. And take that gormless bit back!"

"I know that prank was foonny the first toime, It's not any more!"

"Boys, boys, stop!" Twilight intervened. The two looked up, their eyes burning hotly with Twilight Sparkle struggling to calm them down.

"We're not boys!" Chided Firestorm, rolling his eyes angrily in her direction. Twilight Sparkle sighed, conceding. "What's going on here?" Firestorm shrugged.

"I'll tell you what he did, this lil colt out hot sauce in my tea! And he WON'T admit it!"

"And I've been trying to tell HIM that I was cloud busting earlier today, at the time I [does air quotes] 'Poison his tea.'" Storm Sparkle nodded, thinking.

"Who would want to poison Chase like this?" Chase shrugged with a with.

"'Ow should I know?"Twilght left, Chase walked away, and Firestorm flew off. Twilight was off to Rarity's to sort out this mystery. She knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Twilight." Rarity answered in her usual friendly way.

"Hello Rarity, can I ask you a question or two?"Rarity nodded, stepping aside.

"What can I do for you, Twilight?" They both sat down, Twilight Sparkle waiting a moment before speaking.

"I was wondering if you knew anypony that... doesn't like Chase." Rarity br her lip, shaking her head.

"No, I can't think of a single pony... what happened? Is somepony hurting my dear Chase?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you're aware of a incident with his tea earlier today?"Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Has anything else happened?" Rarity giggled.

"We, um... we went on a picnic earlier, and the strangest thing happened, you see... he, um... well I don't know how to put this, but he started bouncing all around and finally he jumped into a pond! As if he were itchy or something." Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes, a conclusion drawn.

"Sounds like... itching powder. Thank you for your time Rarity." and Twilight left, leaving Rarity slightly confused and a little worried.

/

She returned home in a huff, kicking the door closed behind her and waking Spike. He came to the top of the stairs, looking down on her and yawning. "What's wrong with you?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Somepony has some sort of vendetta against Chase, you know, Rarity's coltfriend and... and I can't put my hoof on who it is." Spike gulped.

"I didn't know anypony didn't like him, is it... serious?" Twilight Sparkle shrugged unknowingly.

"No. Not now anyway."Spike shifted on his feet nervously, scratching them lightly on the floor.

"Soooo... you don know who it is?" Twilight Sparkle's ears shot back, a thought coming to her mind as well.

"No... no I don't have any idea." Spike perked up happily, smiling on the inside.

"It's probably nothing." He turned his back deviously smirking.

/

Morning had come and Chase was up and about Ponyville, his brush, ladder, and cart in tow. Chase went about his work, tending to the appointments he had to sweep ponies chimneys in Ponyville. He loved his work, humming happily as he went, contorting his body to fit into the tiny spaces. He checked his schedule, smiling happily. "Now I get to go to Twilight Sparkle's library, this'll be a mutt's nuts treat." He smiled, approaching her door and knocking heavily. Spike looked up, seeing the mare rushing to the door very rapidly.

"I got it!" She yelled, the unicorn opening the door with a smile.

"Hi Chase, are you here for..." He nodded.

"I am indeed, now where is she?" Twilight Sparkle ushered him in, waving him toward the fireplace.

"Right here, it's a little big..." Chase shrugged. "A doodle, I can handle 'er."

"_Chim, chimney_

_Chim, chimney_

_Chim, chim, cher-oo_

_I does what I loike and I like what I do._" Chase was singing as he made his way up through the shaft. He did a quick routine sweeping and was soon finished. Spike came down stairs,making his way silently closer to the hearth, he looked up inside, some soot falling down from above. The dragon heard his stallion prey singing silently. Spike looked around, checking to make sure that Twilight wasn't near by.

"Good... I'm alone." He whispered, looking up into the chimney, blowing flame from his lips in a long and intense burst. Chase kept on working, suddenly blinded by smoke.

"What in...YEOOWW!" He screamed, the stallion rocketing out of the top if the chimney and flying high in the air, his hooves desperately flailing around as he tried to land comfortably. Spike chuckled, wiping off his claws and smiling.

"That'll show him." Chase popped his head out of the foliage of the library, looking around with leaves and twigs in his outfit. "I think somepony lit a fire under me." He climbed down, landing with a thud. "Ouch..." Whoever had done it succeeded, by singeing his tail a bit. Chase stumbled back inside, wiping his forehead and trotting cautiously off to the fireplace. He looked in and up, his eyes scanning for the fire that wasn't there.

"Is something wrong?" Chase looked off his shoulder, seeing the concerned look of Twilight Sparkle not too far away.

"Did yoo loight a fire a phew sacens ago?" Twilight raised and eyebrow.

"Of coarse not." She replied, her curiosity verified. Chase rubbed h back of his neck, confused.

"It felt loike somepony lit a fire under me." Twilight Sparkle inspected the fireplace herself, wanting to see with her own eyes. "Huh..."She saw sparks left behind and a few embers left too. Twilight rubbed her chin, frowning for a moment.

"Do you think... somepony did this?" Chase raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

"There ain't a pony 'round here who has it in for me!" Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"It seems there is..."

"Spike could you come here?" Her reptilian assistant came downstairs, him having to resist smiling when catching eye of Chase's slightly singed tail.

"What's up?" He said, sitting down and looking between the two ponies coyly.

"Have you seen anypony in here?" Spike shook his head.

"Not really, I was upstairs, dusting, so I didn't see anything... why?"

"Somepony lit the fireplace, and Chase was cleaning the chimney when it happened."Spike shook his head, suppressing a giggle, both ponies catching him in the act.

"Sorry, that's just... super funny..." He cleared his throat, trying to find his composure. "Maybe it was Pinkie, she likes that stuff." Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes, retreating into her mind and thinking.

"Yes, maybe I'll go and talk to her..." Spike immediately regretted his suggestion. "Don't bother though! She probably had nothing to do with this."Spike quickly added feeling the suspicion tensing.

"Or maybe it... it was Rainbow Dash! Anypony could have done it!" He swallowed hard, beginning to sweat.

"I don't know who it is, but I bet they feel just awful."Spike bit his lip, nodding.

"Yeah." Chase took a step back, fully aware of the tension between the two and grabbing his supplies.

"Well, I bet'er be goin'... cherrio!" He stepped out, never bothering to collect his fee before Chase rushed out with his things. Despite his departure, the tension between Twilight Sparkle and Spike remained. Twilight figured it out

"Wait Chase we're going to figure this out." Chase walked back in,turned back, hesitant whether or not I was truly welcome back within the library, and a violet eye of suspicion was laid on the baby dragon. Spike's heart began to race, he stood up straighter. "Spike... Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked using her words carefully so as to not offend him if her dragon companion was indeed innocent. Spike said nothing for a long while.

"Who, me? I wouldn't... intentionally hurt him..."

"Spike!" Tears began to form in Twilight's eyes, she overwhelmed with shame toward Spike's actions. He frowned, looking away.

"I... Twilight, please..." She shook her head, lightly wiping the corner's of her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Spike. Did you do this?"

"Y-heh-heh-heh-heeeees." Spike busted into tears, Twilight Sparkle sighed, trying to determine whether or not the dragon was being serious. To her knowledge, he was. She sighed, moving to sit beside him.

"Why Spike?" Spike was momentarily wordless, then had it.

"I-I was feeling chilly, and I didn't know he was here." He had hoped that they believed him, and that he was going to get off Sparkle sighed, resting her had in her hooves disappointedly.

"Spike... you know better." He nodded, mentally jumping for joy at his near capture."Now Twilight don't be too hard on him, it was an honest mistake." He walked closer to Spike "Twilight if you wouldn't mind like to have a chat with the lad in private." Twilight to sectioned off room of the library, and closed the door, Chase held his ear to the door wanting to make sure she wasn't listening."Are you the bloke who put hot sauce in me tea?" Spike looked down at the ground, saying nothing else. Chase smirked.

"I thought it, you must have it out for me, don't you?" Spike shrugged.

"No, no! I'm just... pranking you is all."Chase closed his eyes, almost ready to laugh.

"You're jealous of me, aren't you?" Spike swallowed in a hard gulp.

"I'm not jealous of you!" Chase nodded. "You're jealous of my your jealous of me and Rarity aren't you?" Spike shrugged, taking a shaky breath it and sitting back.

"Rarity is very..." Chase chuckled, the dragon growing silent. Chase patted the top if his head playfully.

"How cute! Rarity told me you had a little crush on her!" Spike nodded slowly. "Spike! Don't go n' hurt me over it! If I were to meet my end in an unfortunate accident, give 'er a little time and maybe you could try n' court her, but not now."Chase knelt down to Spike, to be at eye level with him

"And Spike, you'll find your match one day, you just have to be patient I was patient and look who I got. Plus you're young you have your entire life to look for that special somepony."Spike sighed, shaking his head before finally nodding.

"You're right, and... and I'm sorry about the whole, fire thing, and the hot sauce!" Chase smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad we can settle this like... civilized... ponies." Chase nodded.

"You're smart, and you knew when enough was enough, I find your courage and spirit jolly well."

/

Chase and Spike walked out of the room and into the main part of the library, Chase was paid, and he left, but before he went home he would briefly stop by the Carousel Boutique. He entered, happily stepping into Rarity's shop and looking around happily. "Rarity, darling?" She stepped out from behind her racks of dresses, glowing with joy as she stepped over and pecked Chase on the cheek.

"Hello Chase, how are..." She paused, circling around to his backside and lightly touching his tail. "Oh, what happened here?" Chase looked back, swishing his tail away from her and turnig around.

"Nothing, it's just a little dirty is all." Rarity narrowed her eyes playfully, moving to analyze his tail again.

"It's singed!" She gasped, looking back up at his line green eyes sternly. He shrugged it off, kissing her cheek to divert her thoughts.

"Don't mind me, in no time it'll look as it once did. Just a little... accident." Chase chuckled at the memory.


	5. Swarm of the Century

It was a shimmering sunny day. The birds were twittering in the trees and butterflies flittered on the calm breeze. In the field, just outside of Ponyville, A buttery yellow pegasus could be seen picking flowers, humming a happy little tune, a small, brown squirrel scurried up to her "Thank you little squirrel but remember these flowers are for Princess Celestia, only the prettiest will do."The squirrel was holding the white fuzzy dandy lion, then which the breeze came along and quickly blew it's seeds away. It shuffled it's paws awkwardly, hiding the remaining stem behind it's back. The small woodland creature quickly darted away in the other direction, rushing to go and find another flower. Fluttershy smiled, continuing on eith her business of picking flowers for Princess Celestia's arrival, Fluttershy happily trotted over to a large basket of flowers that she had ready gathered, gingerly adding the ones she her just discovered. She gasped suddenly, pulling back and. Accidentally knocking the basket if flowers down, the fauna spilling out on the grass. The shy mare's sudden fear died down quickly, Fluttershy leaning forward and inspecting the creature she had found. "Oh my." She said softly, seeing that it was looking back at her. The creature was small, a round puff ball with big eyes and wings like an insect. It snuggled against Fluttershy, making her smile. "I thought I was familiar with all the creatures in the Everfree Forest. Are you hungry little guy?" Fluttershy took an apple from a nearby bowl, stepping on it to break the fruit into smaller pieces. The creature lowered itself, almost about to eat. Quickly, it shot up and ate the dozens of apples lying in wait sitting their bowl, the tiny creature ripping through them like a power saw. Fluttershy gasped again. "It seems you are hungry." She giggled slightly as the small puff ball burped. It then nestled into her mane, popping back out and calmly staying within her pink locks. "Aw." Fluttershy cooed. "I can't wait to show you to all my friends." With that, she dropped what she was doing and trotted back toward Ponyville.

/

Meanwhile across town Twilight Sparkle was frantically cleaning the library. "Hurry up Spike, this place isn't going to clean itself."

"It also didn't mess itself up." he snidely remarked, picking a small stack of books off the floor.

"Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow."

"I thought it was just a casual visit."

"There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty! I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter."

Maybe you should... start reading them... one at a ti-woah-aohh." He exclaimed falling off one of the shelf ladders. Hey popped his head out of a small pile of books, with a frustrated was a knock at the door, Twilight Sparkle rolling her eyes and trotting over with an angry huff.

"What now?" She murmured, opening the door and smiling at the sight of a familiar face. "Star, I'm glad you're here." The stallion smiled, entering the library and standing beside his marefriend.

"How're you?" She shrugged.

"Stressed out. All of this needs to be cleaned... now." He nodded, bumping her side playfully.

"Maybe I can be of assistance, I know a spell or two... if you want." She smiled, hugging him for a short moment.

"Thanks." Starbright Glow nodded, stepping up. His horn glowed with a tea green aura, several books floating off of the floor to their proper shelves. He continued, returning many of the books to their previous, orderly, state. "That's a little better..." Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief. Thanking again her coltfriend for his effort. "I have to go and check on the other preparations." Starbright Glow nodded. "Of coarse, I'll stay here for a while and help Spike."

/

Twilight Sparkle departed, making her way hastily through Ponyville, fairly pleased with the decorations until she came across a banner reading '_Welcome Princess Celest_' "Where's the rest of her name?"

"We couldn't fit it all in" said Carrot Top.

"You can't hang a banner that only says Princess Celest. Take it down and try again." She rushed off to Sugarcube Corner, where Mr. and Mrs. Cakes were hard at work, baking a mass of delicious sweets. Twilight Sparkle stepped into their store, taking a heart whiff of the sweet smelling air. "How's the baking going?" Mr. and Mrs. Cakes smiled, the stallion setting a freely finished cake down on the table beside him.

"Everything is going great, if only somepony would stop... sampling everything. Twilight Sparkle looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at her bubbly friend.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing? These sweets are for when the princess arrives!" Pinkie Pie nodded, licking frosting off of her face excitedly.

"I know! I'm tasting them to make sure that these sweets are for for the tongue of royalty, and they are!" She smiled innocently, Twilight Sparkle sighing with a half smile on her face."And I Pinkie declare that the sweets are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess." She was interrupted from eating her umphtinth pastry when Fluttershy walked in. The mare bowed out slightly, lowering her head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She practically whispered. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie approached her, the lavender unicorn curious as to their pegasus friend's sulu den arrival.

"How has flower collecting been going?" Fluttershy smiled.

"Good, but you have to see this. C'mon little guy it's okay" The creature from earlier popped out of her mane, then two more, yellow and brown this time, came out, she lightly gasped, surprised to see more."Three?"

"They're amazing. What are they?" Asked Twilight Sparkle, her eyes tracking the three fluffy balls floating in the air. Fluttershy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from." Twilight Sparkle smiled.

"I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Fluttershy accepted this, one of the small creatures nestling against Twilight Sparkle and settling into her mane. Fluttershy cleared her throat softly, looking to her other friend.

"Pinkie, do you want the other one?" Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes, waving her hoof in front of her nose as if she'd smelt something foal.

"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Fluttershy cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Ugh?" Twilight Sparkle did the same gesture, she equally confused.

"A para-what?" Fluttershy stepped closer to her friend, looking at Pinkie Pie closely.

"How could you not like..." Pinkie Pie scoffed once more in distaste, interrupting her friend.

"Ugh. Now I gotta go find a trombone." Pinkie Pie started toward the door, her friends looking after her in a state of confusion.

"A what?" Questioned Twilight Sparkle, curious on why the brass was needed. Pinkie Pie smiled, explaining though not really:

"A trombone, you know." The pink mare held her hooves up and imatated herself pying the instrument, humming noises as she went. Pinkie Pje left after her demonstration, leaving Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy in awe, their fluffy companions sinked by their sides.

"Ahhh, typical Pinkie." Said the unicorn with a smile, Fluttershy nodding. The parasprites purr happily, eliciting happy coos from the two mares.

/

Over at the Carousel Rarity was fitting a exuberant ensemble, tall wig included, on an impatient Rainbow Dash who was flapping her wings anxiously. "Hold still Rainbow Dash." Rarity scolded

"Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy! This is waaay too boring for me."

"Do you want to look nice for Princess Celestia or not?"Rainbow Dash continued to squirm wanting desperately to escape the dress Rarity had some how gotten her into. Firestorm and Chase sat not too far away, the pegasus stallion considering his options in order to aid his marefriend.

"Want some company Dashie?" The mare nodded.

"Yeah, and why don't you get in this thing so I don't have to stand here like some... fru fru mare." Rarity lifted her nose at the term, continuing to make adjustments. Firestorm got up and stepped closer to his marefriend, running his hoof seductively along her cheek.

"Isn't there sighing I can do?" He grazed his lips against her neck, drawing a deep blush on her cheeks. Rarity rolled her eyes. Chase merely chuckled.

"I don't think Rarity is in favor of your method, Firestorm." The stallion shrugged, and continued to kiss his marefriend. Rainbow Dash complied, kissing him back passionately.

"At least she stopped complaining." Muttered Rarity, eliciting another chuckle from Chase.

"The dress looks lovely, it truly does." The unicorn mare smiled happily, pecking Chase on the cheek. "Thank you darling, you're too sweet to me." Twilight then walked in

"Wow. Rarity, those out fits are gorgeous."

"Thank you Twilight." a purring chirp was heard.

"What was that?" said Rainbow hovering curiously to Twilight. Three parasprites quickly appeared all around the lavender unicorn, all of the mares looking at them adorably while the two stallions also stepped closer to inspect the creatures.

"They're... adorable!" Smiled Rarity, watching the small fluffy orbs float on their wings.

"What are they" asked Rainbow Dash snuggling one of them closely."

"The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago."Rainbow Dash smiled at one, the parasprite acting sweetly to her.

"Uh, I'll take one." She said excitedly, Firestorm rolled his eyes.

"You want one of these?"

"Yeah so." she raised an abrasive brow. "It's so... weird." Rarity waved him off, pushing Firestorm out of the way and nestling up with one as well.

"Me too I want one, oh, they're perfect." Chase nodded.

"They are very... nice." Rarity smiled, the two ponies hugging their parasprite together. Pinkie Pie burst in, shouting.

"Does anypony know where I can find an accordion?" She was growing exasperated at the sight of the creatures and his they were multiplying mysteriously.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were to wrapped up in their new pets to notice their stressed friend. Pinkie Pie huffed angrily, pushing her way in yet again.

"Girls! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot." Chase and Firestorm eyes each other, the two stallions shrugging.

/

Pinkie Pie frustratingly rushed over to Vanilla Swirl's, bursting in the door to his shop.

"Hi Pinkie, what's wrong you look all... panicky."

"Do you have an accordion?" she asked frantically.

"Of course I do!" He Swirl wafted away from his counter, shooting up a flight of stairs and returning with his accordion, neatly stored in a large black case.

"Do you need to borrow it Pinkie?" She shook her head.

"I need your help, there's... parasprites in Ponyville!" She shouted, jumping into the air and pulling on her mane. Vanilla Swirl gasped.

"What!? Those cute little monsters are here?" The mare nodded, this only worked up the stallion more. "They ate ALL the ice cream in my Fillydelphia storage house one time!" Swirl starts to have a PTS flashback. "Production ha-had to be slowed down, because the factory's storage facility is a third of it's size. 8,000 gallons short for two years. That's 3,499 foals who couldn't get any ice cream because the shops ran out, that's over 3,499 frowns. FROWNS!" Snaps out of it. "We need to stop them!"Pinkie Pie nodded, stepped around his counter and picked up the whipped cream tub. She rubbed a stripe under each of her eyes, then don't the same to Vanilla Swirl. "Let's do this thing." He nodded, grabbing his accordion. They ran out, he stopping her at the door. "We should get a tambourine!" Pinkie Pie huffed angrily.

"I know!"

/

Later that evening Twilight walked into to the library, she was pleased to see the place nice, neat, and clean, there was also a note on the statue in the middle of the room.

_Dear: Twilight _

_I hope the library is organized to your satisfaction, I've put Spike to bed and left._

_Signed-Starbright Glow._

Twilight Sparkle sighed happily, thanking her coltfriend for his help. "The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow." Her mind raced with the checklist of things ther needed to get done in such a short amount of time. Spike laid snoring in his bed, the parasprite snuggled up against him. She smiled again, yawning softly. "Oh, what's there to worry about?" She said, moving to her her and laying down, falling asleep quickly.

/

Morning's light soon draped the interior of Twilight's room, she resting peacefully, till she was awoken by the fluttering of multiple wings and a chorus of purrs and chirping. She awoke with a shock, seeing that her room and more then likely the library overrun with parasprites. "Spike, Spike wake up!"Spike opened his eyes, suddenly full of surprise at the sight of multiple parasprites.

"Huh? Whaaa! What's going on?" He asked, the small fluffy creatures chirping in front of him. Twilight Sparkle stepped out of her her and over toward Spike, seeing the multiple parasprites when she had only had one the previous night.

"Where did they come from?" She asked. Spike shrugged.

"I don't know. The little guy got hungry in the middle of the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work!" Yelped Spike, watching the many creatures displacing books from their shelves and knocking things over. Twilight Sparkle huffed, tamping her hoof against the floor.

"The princess will be here in a few hours!" Spike slumped over.

"Ugh." He whined. Twilight Sparkle sighed; trying to devise a plan.

"Spike, help me round up these little guys." Spike chuckled.

"Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'? Ooow, waaah!" drops basket of parasprites "D'oh. I know, I know." Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes, "stop fooling around!" The parasprites continued to chirp, now more loudly.

/

At Rainbow Dash's cloud home, she was just waking up. The pegasus sat up with a yawn. She stretched her legs and wings, rubbing her eyes, seeing her little parasprite friend pop out of the cloud floor, then another one, and another one then they gathered onto her, she waved them off only for them to gather back on."Huh?! Get off me! Waaa!" They continued to swarm her, each time she waved them off they clinged back on. She groaned, lifting her bed sheets to cover herself up, the mare shot out of bed and clinging to the ceiling waking her beau.

"What I didn't do it I swear?!" Firestorm shot up from the bed, seeing tens of parasprites flying around Rainbow Dash's bedroom. "Where did all these come from?" He shouted, seeing her clinging to the ceiling. She shrugged.

"How should I know?" Firestorm sighed, getting out of her room and falling over in the process. "I told you these things WERE NOT CUTE!" He opened the window, flying out.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash called, the stallion flying back and grabbing her hoof.

"C'mon, let's clear out!"

/

Over at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was enjoying herself immensely. The parasprites had multiplied to a large number, though she didn't mind, they seemed to be helping her. Rarity took a step back, watching them work. "Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." The Parasprites purred and grunted in response, continuing to help the study mare around her shop. Rarity noticed that one parasprite was holding still, looking rather sick, the creature began to cough "Oh! Are you okay?" It hacked a brownish glob of slime right onto Rarity's eye. She gasped, wiping the goo off of her face. "Aaah! Eeeeew! Gross gross gross! No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique!" The parasprites grunted and purred in reply, many of them hacking up more brownish balls of slime that soon morphed into more parasprites. Rarity sat back, watching in horror as she screamed at the sight.

After a little her of work rounding them up, Rarity departed her shop sporting an obviously stuffed saddle bag. Rarity stepped out of her home, hoping to solve her cute pest problem when she was stopped by A pink mare. Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly, waving something in her friends face. "Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica!" She blew into it, producing a humming noise. "Isn't that great?" Before Rarity could reply, the parasprites in her bags began chirping. Pinkie Pie gasped loudly, eyeing the saddle bags.

"And not a moment too soon." Rarity sighed, rubbing her temple, massaging it.

"Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now." Pinkie Pie scoffed in reply.

"And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time." Rarity shook her head.

"Please, Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem." She said, looking down at her saddle bags distastefully. Pinkie Pie nodded.

"You've got a real problem alright. And a banjo is the only answer!" Vanilla Swirl came running over, levitating the fore mentioned instrument with his horn. "Pinkie, Pinkie! Peach Buckle loaned me his banjo!" With a pick, the unicorn stallion played a 'Shave and a Haircut', smiling widely afterwards.

/

Rarity made her way over to Fluttershy's, running into Twilight just outside off the walkway to her cottage, also carrying overstuffed saddle bags."I see we're having the same problem." Twilight nodded.

"Ditto!"Rainbow Dash flew quickly past them covered in them, Storm close behind.

"Fluttershy knows everything about animals, I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying." They walked up to the front door of Fluttershy's home, opening the door only to be for a horde of fuzz balls to fly out the door past them.

"...or not." said Twilight in light defeat, three of them swarmed around her head, Twilight shooing them away. Fluttershy covered her head, in a complete state of panic as the parasprites ravaged her home. Fluttershy covered her head, in a complete state of panic as the parasprites ravaged her home.

"Fluttershy what happened, can't you control them" she shook her head frazzledly

"I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and..." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Guh." She sighed.

"Did you try and, I dunno, force them out?" Questioned Firestorm, tapping his forehead playfully. Twilight Sparkle whined, upset that the cute parasprites were invading her and her friends lives. Suddenly, she gasped, slapping her hooves on her cheeks. "The princess is going to be here in a few hours, and we need to get these parasprites under control!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle, shaking Rainbow Dash by her shoulders. **In Twilight's mind she imagined.../**

**The creatures swarming the princess' carriage, sweeping her away to who knows where. **

**Back to reality\\\**

Rarity sighed, watching in disdain. "Ew! If you ask me, it's already a total disaster." She said, looking over the formerly cute creatures. Applejack appeared, walking closer to them with a cart behind her. "Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy, but I still can't figure why y'need so many. HEY!" The parasprites swarmed Applejack's cart, consuming all of the apples in a feeding frenzy, devouring the fruit in seconds. "These little guys are hungrier than I am." Added Firestorm, amazed by their appetite. Fluttershy gasped. "What do we do?" Twilight Sparkle's eyes lit up with thought. "I got it! No pony can herd like Applejack!" Rainbow Dash nodded, floating in front of Twilight Sparkle as Applejack made her way over. "Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest." Applejack scoffed, tipping her hat confidently at the simple and unchallenging task. "I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you, Firestorm and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away." She said authoritatively, her friends all nodding in reply and taking their positions.

"Yee-haa" shouted the farm charged after the critters in question, forcing them to fly ahead of her and gradually concentrate into an increasingly smaller space. Those at greater heights begin to drift downward as the three pegasi make pass after pass. A few other flee before Twilight's rush, but they and all the others soon find themselves clumped into a single huge ball."All right, y'all. Here goes nothin'!" Shouted Applejack, her charge getting the mass of parasprites rolling onward. As Applejack brought up the rear, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle took point. From above, the three pegasi reigned in the small beasts to keep them going. "Look out, Rarity! That one's fixin' to get away! Keep a lid on 'em, Rainbow Dash!" Shouted Applejack, Rainbow Dash using her wings to keep the parasprites in their large ball as they rolled on, the orb of annoying creatures rolling faster and faster. Rarity also maintained her corner, catching sny stragglers that fell behind and throwing them back in. Applejack smiled triumphantly. "Hold on, everypony! We're almost there!" She cheered. Twilight Sparkle was happy to be getting the excercize to take such a rigorous run, and she was also overwhelmed worth joy that her friend Applejack was so capable and willing to help her. The lavender unicorn looked over her shoulder, seeing Pinkie clue matching her jog in stride.

"Pinkie!" She shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Twilight! We don't have much time!" Shouted Pinkie Pie nervously in reply. Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"You're telling me! The Princess could arrive at any moment!" Pinkie Pie smiled with a nod.

"Exactly! That's why I need you guys to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas!" Vanilla Swirl ran up from. Behind his marefriend, wearing a sombrero and false pencil mustache, madly shaking maracas in his magical grip

"¡Pinkie tengo la maracas, Rrrrr aye aye AYE, HAYE, AYE!"Swirl shouted, then fell back, more them likely to get more instruments,

"Okay forget the maracas. But what he do need is a base drum."

"A drum? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than a missing base drum!"

You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number-one goal!" She dives away shouting... "Follow me!"When nopony went running to help Pinkie Pie, she returned in a flash, running backwards in front of Twilight Sparkle. "I said, follow me!" Pinkie Pie zoomed away, Rainbow Dash annoyedly rolling her eyes as she flew overhead.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." She groaned.

"And you are all so stubborn!" Pinkie Pie retorted angrily, huffing out of her nose. Pinkie. Pie turned around and started running forward toward Applejack, passing the farm mare and continuing on at full speed.

"Forget her. Focus! Head 'em up and move 'em out!" Shouted Applejack, keeping her herding group focused. The spherical here rumbled far away from Ponyville, Applejack bringing it to a half just before the group reached the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"All right!" She backed off, her wings spread wide after a good fly. Fluttershy held up her hooves, Rainbow Dash slapping them successfully, so hard Fluttershy recoiled in wincing pain.

"Ouch." The fragile yellow pegasus groaned quietly. Firestorm pumped his hoof in the air successfully, grabbing the waist of his marefriend and dipping her into a midair kiss. Rainbow Dash staggered in the air, blushing fiercely in response.

"We did it! Nice work, Applejack!" Cheered Twilight, the three pegasi landing and planting their hooves on the ground. Applejack tipped her hat proudly.

"Couldn't-a done it without y'all." Twilight Sparkle nodded happily in response.

"Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the Princess arrives." Firestorm groaned.

"Cleaning? Not my speed..." He shook his head, crossing his hooves. Rainboe Dasb elbowed him, the stallion wincing. "I guess I can help." She smirked, nodding.

/

They arrived back at Fluttershy's, Twilight having dictated what everypony should do to help with cleanup. "Okay. Everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time." The group nodded, Fluttershy drops in front of the door, gets the handle in her teeth—and is immediately beset by another huge parasprite swarm as soon as she opens it. The wake of their massed flight causes Rainbow and Firestorm to drift out of the way and nearly blows Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity off their hooves.

"Where did they come from?" One pops up near Fluttershy.

"Well…I may have kept just one" Fluttershy chuckled sheepishly as looks of disdain were offered back."I couldn't help myself. They're just…so…cute." Twilight groaned exasperatedly

"We don't have time to keep rounding up these things! What do we do now?!"

Rainbow and Firestorm land behind them, with pairs of goggles propped on their heads"

"We call in the weather patrol" Rainbow said. The pair taking off straight up, they cruised over the scene as Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity try to cope with the infestation. Fluttershy is nowhere in sight, having apparently ducked back into her cottage.

"Time to take out the adorable trash." the one male at the scene said pulling his goggles coolly over his eyes. With a savage yell, they plunge toward the airborne annoyances and zip around in all directions, streaking the air behind them. In due time the pair whipped up a tornado that quickly sucks in the entire swarm as it roves across the meadow. To avoid being swept away by the wind, Twilight grabs a fence post, Applejack having lost her hat, bites down on Twilight's tail, and Rarity seizes a shrub. Elsewhere, the twister keeps doing its work. Twilight Sparkle sighed, smiling at their massive accomplishment.

"Way to go, Rainbow Dash!" She cheered, steeping back from the mass of parasprites and watching as her pegasus friend worked magic. Applejack smirked pridefully, also standing back and watching Rainbow Dash and her fellow pegasai work.

"Looks like our problems are solved!" From behind the two mares, the sound of clashing symbols rang through the air. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack winching at the sharp noise. Pinkie Pie snorted in disbelief, not willing go accept that their parasprite problems were over.

"They will be with these cymbals!" She shouted over the momentous clanging. Pinkie Pie trotted nearer her friends, the two symbols slung around her neck by a string, banging together as she stepped and the wind encouraging the racket. Suddenly, a gust of wind whipped the symbols away from the energetic mare, carrying them on the wind. "Hey! Gimme those back!" Pinkie Pie frowned, chasing them as the two brass disks swirled through the air, Rainbow Dash and Firestorm ducking to avoid being hit by them. With the sudden disturbance to her flight pattern, the pegasai were flying with turbulence, the tornado zigging and zagging in all directions crazily trying to avoid getting hit or worse. "I can't hold it! She's breaking up!" Screamed Rainbow, Storm was also unable to keep from losing control of the tornado or swirling air. They were promptly thrown from the tornado, flying past their friends in an out of control state, Rainbow Dash slamming back first against the hard bark of a nearby tree, Firestorm into a bush. Twilight Sparkle gasped, watching as the small and fluffy creatures began to fly away. Thousands of the parasprites took freely to the sky, fleeing.

"They're heading toward Ponyville!" Shouted Firestorm, quickly flying over to the crumpled up Rainbow Dash and helping her up, the mare a little shook up. Twilight Sparkle stormed over to the would-be percussionist, glaring at her angrily.

"Pinkie Pie… what have you done?!" Demanded the lavender unicorn, Applejack and Rarity crowding closer as well, Fluttershy flying over head. Pinkie Pie sighed, tugging on her mane.

"I've lost a brand-new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done!" Twilight Sparkle frowned, fed up with her friend's ridiculous antics.

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville!" Pinkie Lie looked around curiously, pressing her hoof to her chest in conformation.

"Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner! I'm the ruin-ee!...or is it "ruin-ess"? Pinkie Pie sat on her bottom, running her hoof on her chin as she attempted to decipher the word."Ruin-ette?" Applejack zipped over, trying to encourage her friends and get them back in track to save their town.

"Come on, girls." She announced, Rainbow Dash and Firestorm making their way closer. "There's no reasonin' with that one." Her friends trotted away quickly, Pinkie Pie hearing one last thing before they disappeared: "she's a few apples short of a bushel." Pinkie Pie pouted, calling after them,

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof—if you'd just slow down and LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed angrily, her friends long gone. Unknown to her, her coltfriend had snuck up behind her, levitating the brass disks and smashing them together with a loud crash!

"I found them, let's go." and he ran off, Pinkie Pie stopped, fuming angrily in the middle of the road and chased after him with her ears ringing.

/

On the streets of Ponyville, above their was a massive cloud of parasprites swarming together, floating by in search of their next meal. The ponies staring on in awe as this mystical cluster of creatures tossed and turned in the sky, a living cloud of parasprites. One small fluffy orb perched on the hoof of Bonbon, a pale yellow mare with a fluffy blue and pink mane, who was sitting happily outside of Sugar Cube Corner. "Aw..." She whispered, staring at the big-eyed bug with a happy smile. Her friend, Lyra, who sat across from her, also smiled and tickled at the parasprite. Suddenly, it rushed down to their table like a predator and gobbled up the two mare's slices of cake and pie. Bon Bon gasped at the sight of the split-second gluttony, Lyra brimming with fearful tears, her amber eyes following the parasprite closely to ensure it did not try and eat her. Not too far away, another mare who was watering her garden was also experiencing the trials of a parasprite infestation. The hoard swooped down, eating all of her vegetables and flowers down the the roots. All across Ponyville, ponies were having their lives turned upside down by the swarming hurricane of parasprites, tearing up all sorts of things that were remotely edible. Outside of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle stood back with her friends, standing in horror as the freed parasprites tore their town apart. Fluttershy sighed, the drama too much for her.

"What do we do? They're eating all the food in town!" Applejack gasped, her eyes opening wide as thoughts of Sweet Apple Acres rushed between her ears.

"My apples!" She shouted, her voice cracking. Applejack galloped off at full speed, heading for her family orchard.

"We've gotta do something!" Twilight Sparkle whispered, hanging her head. Down the road trotted over a familiar face, Starbright Glow no longer wanting to stay in his home, instead attempting to solve the mystery of the parasprites, a mystery ther led him to Twilight Sparkle.

"I guess you're trying to fix things too..." She nodded to him, he taking to her side and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Starbright Glow fiddled with his specs, an idea at the front of his mind, although he wasn't sure it if would work.

"These things are just bugs right?" He asked, the ponies around him listening as the unicorns stallion spoke.

"Well then, let's just squish 'em." Twilight Sparkle stared at him, shaking her head judgmentally.

"Just an idea." He mumbled, seeing clearly that his marefriend was at odds with his plan. Just then, a parasprites flew past the lavender unicorn's eyes, carrying an apple cupcake that was undoubtably taken from Applejack's inventory. A light went off in her mind, the mare lighting up.

"Got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food!"She hunkered down and threw a wide-angle beam from her horn that quickly washes over the entire town. Two stop in their tracks above they are about to eat; others grimace and pop their eyes open, dazed; and Twilight and company find themselves surrounded by placid critters that are, for once, eating absolutely nothing. Pinkie zips up, a pair of loaded saddlebags on her back. "Look! Tambourines! If you could all just…" Getting no response from the incredulous group, she growls in frustration and gallops off; the tremors of her flanks rattle the tambourines' shakers. One of the pests flies to an apple in an otherwise empty basket on the ground and sniffs at it, prompting a worried gasp from Twilight—and then it frowns and gives a disdainful little chirp, refusing to eat. The unicorn sighs in relief as nervous sweat runs down her next trick is to open wide and gulp down the basket, apple and all, then spit the fruit out untouched. Another chows down on the Sugarcube Corner sign, a third eats the light fixture on a lamppost, and a swarm decimates the roof of a nearby house. A produce cart is next to go, but not the apples on it, one of which rolls to a stop in front of Rainbow, sarcastically chuckling, to Twilight

"Hey. It worked." pointing at apple "They're not eating the food anymore.

"Hey. So that plan didn't work, it was still a good idea." (Starbright comforting Twilight)Twilight Sparkle cringed at these words, over whelmed by her failure and the resulting backfire. The spell caster had inadvertently altered the parasprites appetite to be everything that is not food, proving detrimental to Ponyville's buildings and fixtures.

Rarity stood in amazement as two of the pesky creatures attempted to eat a golden horseshoe, her mouth open in shock. Suddenly, something clicked within the stylish mare. Now that the parasprites wanted to eat things instead of food, her mind wandered to the Carousel Boutique: a potential buffet for hungry pests. Rarity began to panic, fanning at her face dramatically. "Oh, no. If they get inside my store..." The mare paused, her body trembling at the thought of what peril and destruction might come to her dresses and designs. "…EVERYPONY FOR HERSELF!" Rarity yelped, racing off toward her store to feebly attempt to protect its contents. Rarity barreled into her showroom, the snowy white mare's fears confirmed by her eyes. "My outfits!" She squeaked, her body trembling at the initial wave of damage inflicted upon her belongings. Two parasprites had gnawed dresses right off of their mannequins, Rarity sparing another dress by waving the parasprites away from it. "Go on! Shoo! Get out, you naughty, naughty-" the parasprite coughed up another one of its kind, the horrid stretching of more young eating machines being hocked into her world revolting Rarity's decorum. She jumped onto a stool, pressing her back to a mirror and watching helplessly as her life was eaten away from her. Suddenly,ma voice cried into the boutique, Rarity looking up with a new hope.

"I'll save you!" The front door was thrown open, revealing a pony haloed in sunlight. The mare stepped in, Rarity watching with gratitude and admiration as Pinkie Pie trumped resolutely across the floor. Her respectful gaze turned to one of confusion as the pink mare marched past her, Pinkie Pie putting her lips to the mouthpiece of a recorder that had been lying around for some time. After blowing a few short notes, Pinkie Pie galloped away with the instrument, leaving a Rarity in the same shape as she had been in previously. Rarity summoned an ear-shattering scream from the pit of her diaphragm, weeping woefully as her business was piloted straight into the ground. Just then, a small puff of ash fell down her chimney. Rarity watched, a stallion popping out the fireplace and stepping into her shop, a duster between his teeth.

"Chase!" She screamed, getting his attention. "Do something... please!" He nodded, taking his tool and promptly nudging the creatures out windows and doors, making them wheeze from the ash and soot they were breathing in from his duster and clothes. Rarity watched in lustful awe as her coltfriend performed a miracle to save her livelihood, she beaming with pride as his efforts achieved results.

"N' stay out!" He screamed after them, closing the door behind him softly and locking the parasprites out of the Carousel Boutique for good. She ran to his side, home racing the dirty stallion tightly.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou so very much my darling!" She announced in her high pitched voice, sweeping him into a deep kiss for his troubles.

/

At the main fence gate that surrounds one of the Sweet Apple Acres orchards. It is being guarded, heavily blockaded, with covered wagons, a cart, and an overturned table. Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith are standing guard, Macintosh and Granny have a flyswatter and a pitchfork clamped in their teeth, respectively; Granny is also wearing a pot on her head for a helmet. "No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple family's crops!" the swarm comes straight at them. "Brace yourselves, y'all! Here they come!"Ducking behind the table for a moment, she comes up with a pesticide sprayer in her teeth and aims it straight ahead. Before she can use it, and much to the family's surprise, the swarm turns off to one side without storming the blockade. Instead, it eats the roof and siding off the barn to leave only the wood frame, which collapses to the ground. All three drop their weapons, stunned, and Applejack gasps. "Didn't see that comin"

/

Not too far away, the ponies of Happy Peach Farms was also gearing up to defend their property from the unquenchable appetite of the parasprites. Peach Fuzz held his tiny sling shot, prepared to hurl pebbles at the fluffy targets if they dared cause harm to his family's peach trees. Peach Buckle, tall and strong, was beginning to feel useless in the face of such strange adversary. His Uncle, old and slow moving, clutched into the porch banister for support; he too, was growing worried. Soon, Peach Crumble stumbled over with several butterfly nets between her teeth. Their sister trotted over quickly, stepping onto the porch promptly. She stoped, both end of the nets clacking against the frame of the door, she stumbling backward and falling, popping back up with a net over her head. "Crumble?" Asked Buckle curiously, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. The mare snorted, covering her mouth and blushing.

"I'm okay." She dragged the nets over, tossing them to her family. "Let's get 'em!" After a short few moments, the parasprites clouded over to the peach farmer's estate, coming from Sweet Apple Acres; Peach Buckle's heart dropped at the thought of his marefriend's life bring ruined, his next on the chopping block. To their surprise, the creatures flew past, choosing instead to consume the white painted wooden fence encompassing their farm.

"What n' all of Equestria?" Asked Uncle Spice, the rumored hungry monsters choosing a fence over peaches.

"I reckon our peaches r' just too sweet fer the spoiled lil things." Whispered Peach Buckle, wiping his forehead in relief.

/

Over at the library, the reading room was hopelessly overrun as the rest of the town. Twilight races in and sees the parasprites wreaking havoc; several are carrying books through the air, and Spike peeks out from under his basket he's cowaring under. One of the bugs eagerly licks an exposed page; she gasps from, and the next shot is of another, complete with knife, fork, and napkin It is sucking down a thin ribbon of ink from its book as if this were a strand of spaghetti. "They're eating the words!"she lept up, snagged a parasprite's wing in her teeth, and gallops out with the pest in tow. Spike looks out from under his basket

"Help?"Twilight raced through the Everfree Forest toward the twisted old tree that serves as the home of Zecora, Inside, the out-of-towner is meditating, balanced upside down and headfirst atop a bamboo pole. There is no sound but the soft creaking of the support as she totters slightly back and forth—that is, until Twilight bulls her way through the door. Zecora loses her focus and balance and tumbles to the floor.

"Have you gone mad" Zecora snapped.

"Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the Princess is on her way!" said the lavender unicorn desperately. "Can you help us? Please?"Zecora inspected shuttering a bit.

"Oh, monster of so little size."it lights on her nose. "Is that a parasprite before my eyes?

"I don't know! Is it?" It flies back toward her.

"Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Ponyville…" The one that came along for the ride yaks up a duplicate"…you're doomed."Exactly what the overstressed young unicorn did not want to hear, judging from her nervous gulp. She begins galloping out of the forest with both parasprites following; she quickly skids to a stop and tries to whip them away with her tail, but they winds up circling her head.

The intelligent unicorn mare looked to the skyline, gasping at exactly what she was t ready to see. "Oh, no!" She cried out in a sad moan, her ears falling back in sad protest of Princess Celestia's arrival. Far off in the distance, the shape of Canterlot could be seen, a pegasus guard drawn chariot hurling through the air toward Ponyville from that direction. "Here she comes!" Alerted Twilight Sparkle, her words ringing like a bell as the ponies around her looked up to the sky. The chariot made good time, quickly descending to the level of the treetops just outside of Ponyville. She galloped through Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle confronted with mass structural damage and hysteria as frazzled ponies ran about, screaming wildly. Finally, Twilight Sparkle's overtaxed mind snapped, her pupils dilating as a crazy little smile took root below them. "Okay. Here's the plan. Rainbow Dash and Firestorm, you distract them." Directed Twilight Sparkle, the pegasus mare rushing off quickly, soaring on her wings with a horde of parasprites pursuing her tail.

"Wait for me babe!" Shouted Firestorm after her, he darting away to catch up.

"Good! Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville—" she pointed to her side, open fields in that direction. "—right over there. We've got less than a minute!" Diamond Groomer rubbed the back of his neck, having arrived just in time to watch as the organized and thoughtful mare crumbled mentally. The noises behind her grew too loud, Ponyville was collapsing in on itself, and it was too late to fix things for the princess. Twilight Sparkle sighed, hanging her head in resignation. "Zecora was right. We're doomed." In the distance, trumpets blared noisily, worsening the mare's pout. "Oh, no." She groaned, frowning at the messy streets of Ponyville behind her. "The Princess's procession is here! It's all over!" Gradually though, the triumphant fanfare of music fazed way to a polka. What emerged on the horizon was no chariot, no princess, no royal brass band, but Pinkie Pie and Vanilla Swirl, both carrying a great number of instruments on their backs, the two ponies managing to play them all at once as they stepped and blew. Twilight rubbed her disbelieving eyes for a better look, a close-up of Pinkie revealing that she has turned herself into a one-pony band. A banjo was slung around her neck, with Applejack's harmonica attached so she could easily reach it with her mouth. A tuba and an accordion were hooked up on her back; she alternately blowing into the harmonica and the tuba mouthpiece. Beside her, Vanilla Swirl manned an accordion expertly, a recorder between his lips and some snare and bass drums strapped over his back, his very hoof steps making them bang with a thunderous noise. Additionally, symbols clanged at random from their location on his forelegs; Pinkie Pie did the same thing. Gradually, behind the two ponies formed a single file profession of parasprites, who were jovially bouncing to the rhythm. Over time, more of the fluffy creatures swarmed to join into the line, all of them parading past Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Diamond Groomer, Rainbow Dash, and Firestorm. All of the ponies stood in awe, amazed at what they were seeing. Twilight Sparkle shrugged with bewilderment, choosing to join in.

/

Pinkie Pie and Vanilla Swirl soon reached the park, the long procession of Parasprites held up at the rear by the group of mares and stallions, trotting along with them. "Look!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle, politic to they sky as the princesses chariot began to touch down. The group galloped out of the line, rushing to the princess and bowing obediently. The music continued to play.

"Twilight Sparkle, my prize pupil!" The princess praised, Twilight sitting up on her haunches.

"Hello, Princess!" She replied with a nervous smile. All of the ponies stood once more. Princess Celestia continued:

"So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends." The growing sound of Pinkie Pie's music struck fear into the ponies hearts, Princess Celesria assuming a curious face. Twilight Sparkle tried to sound casual.

"So…how was the trip? Hit much traffic?" The princess gasped softly. "What is this?" The ponies cringed, a cooing parasprite landing on the princess' wing, she giggling just before it took off and flew away.

"These creatures are adorable!" Remarked the princess. Rainbow huffed, leaning over toward Rarity to whisper. "They're not that adorable." Rarity agreed with a pained smile. "I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit." Twilight Sparkle scrunched up her face, thinking.

"Parade?" Then, she caught on."Oh…yes! The parade!"

"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of…infestation." Twilight managing a smile

"An…infestation?"

"Yes. A swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town." the six ponies looked between each other smiling at the ironic acute hilarity of the situation; the princess continues talking "I'm sorry, Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble."

Twilight laughing

"Trouble? What trouble?"

Celestia boarded her chariot glad that her understood her not quite visit.

"Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?"Twilight taken aback

"My…report? Pinkie and Swirl, who had stopped at the forest's edge and kept playing as the parasprites bounce happily along the road into it. Celestia spoke again

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship?" The faithful student thinks very hard for a moment and then smiles as an idea hits her.

"Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives…"A big cymbal crash startles them all; Fluttershy winds up hovering "…even when they don't always seem to make smiled proudly

"I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other.

"Thank you, Princess." said Twilight. The chariot rolls away; once it has gone, the six-pony audience crosses to Pinkie and Vanilla, who stopped playing after the last parasprite had passed them and gone into the forest.

"Hey! What happened to the Princess?"Pinkie asked curiously

"Emergency in Fillydelphia." Rainbow Dash smiled knowingly

"Some sort of infestation."

"Oh, no! Have they got parasprites too? 'Well, have tuba, will travel!" Vanilla's eyes widened with alarm.

"Oh no. No, no, no not again!" Vanilla started to hyperventilate, Pinkie kissed the panicking stallion's cheek to calm him down, no effect, then got a lungful of air ready for the tuba, but manages no more than one note before Twilight stops her.

Diamond Groomer scratched his head, trying to figure things out for himself but failing miserably.

"So how did this all start anyway, i-if nopony minds telling me." Fluttershy looked away from him quickly, blushing. Diamond Groomer caught on to her immediately, smiling cutely to his marefriend as she continued to hide her face shamefully. "I think the Princess can handle it." Added Twilight Sparkle, soothing her ashamed and embarrassed pegasus friend, while Vanilla Swirl gave a sigh relief.

"So you knew what those critters were all along, huh, Pinkie Pie?" Asked Applejack, looking over curiously at her friend. Pinkie Pie nodded instantly.

"Well, duh! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you." All of the ponies hung their heads sadly, regretting their initial disbelief of Pinkie Pie's words, regretful of their insensitive actions.

"We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen." Apologized Twilight Sparkle on behalf of the group. Nonetheless, all of the ponies offered their own apologies to Pinkie Pie. "You're a great friend—" said Twilight Sparkle quietly, Pinkie Pie beaming with pride. "—even if we don't always understand you." Pinkie Pie giggled with a snort, nodding her head.

"Thanks, guys. You're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me." Her comment elicited soft laughs from her friends, everypony returning to their previous state of comfort around one another.

"You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville." Said Twilight Sparkle, awarding her friend with praise. All of the ponies sighed, realizing fully in that moment that Pinkie Pie, the most random and unpredictable mare of all, had done something so momentous.

/

Back in Ponyville, the group of ponies discovered what remained of Sugar Cube Corner, a small portion of the roof collapsing as they stood back in disheveled awe. "Or not." Groaned Twilight Sparkle, sighing, discouraged. Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up in front of her friends, all instruments gone save a trombone. Her friends jumped back with a slight start, the mare glowing a sad wah-wah sound that dragged on humorously, all of her friends smiling at Pinkie Pie's never ending humor and positive outlook.


	6. Race for the Mare

**Attention, this particular ficisode could be better but I hope you enjoy reading i t anyway.**

The skies above Ponyville were clear on this warm fall day, only a few clouds idly drifting through the sky, not quite sure whether they wanted to go left or right in the sky. Below, colts and fillies played in the park as they did, all of the ponies having an excellent time on such a wonderful day. Overhead, two pegasai whipped through the sky, tearing through a cloud and severing it into two parts. Their wings beating as hard as they could, hunkering their heads low and retracting their legs against their bodies to increase speed. Behind them, trails of rainbow and flame drew lines in the sky behind their tails, the mare and stallion racing each other in a fierce battle for the lead. "I'm gonna beat'cha!" Antagonized Rainbow Dash, smiling excitedly. Firestorm chuckled, his nose edging forward as he passed her midsection.

"I don't think so!" He shouted, pulling what strength he had left to rocket ahead, the stallion glided to a halt at the door to Sugar Cube Corner, trying to conceal his panting as he wiped his forehead. Rainbow Dash landed, tossing ther multicolored mane away from her eyes jealously.

"I let you win." She mumbled, elbowing him playfully. Firestorm nodded, winking at her.

"You made the bet, I won so you pay." She nodded, stepping inside. "Go on, get in there." He said playfully, nudging her backside with his nose. They ordered a couple of smoothies. Then chose a table outside and sipped away the beverages. Rainbow Dash downed her drink, cringing at the stinging feeling she had in her temples. Firestorm smirked, sipping his smoothie slowly. "Brain freeze?" She nodded, slamming her hoof against the table and clenching her teeth. "Leave it to you..." He mocked jokingly, offering her some more which she refused. Firestorm sipped away, then noticed a flyer on the wall behind Rainbow Dash, he walked to it.

"What's this?" taking the flyer off of the wall behind, sitting back down with it.

"Awesome!" He cheered, reading it.

"Gimme that!" she snatched it from him, looking at it for herself. "The Cloudsdale Colt Cup?" Dash read on she taking mild interest, reading aloud her under breath, and smiled. "Sounds cool, too bad I can't enter." Firestorm, cocked his head to the side, setting his cup down.

"Why not? You're just as fast as any stallion." She sighed, showing him the flyer again.

"It's called the Colt Cup, duh! Of coarse I can't compete, I'm a mare." He chuckled, nodding his head with embarrassment.

"You sure are." She blushed in response, taking a sip of his drink as hers was empty.

"Why don't you enter?" Firestorm looks away, down at the table, blows air threw teeth, and back at Dash

"I don't know."

"Don't know?" scoffed Rainbow, he nodded, only replying ambitiously. She rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder. "What? You scared you'll lose?" She teased, sitting back in her chair and watching him squirm.

"No." He said proudly, biting his lip and looking around anxiously.

"I, I've just never entered a professionally set up race before."

"My poor baby Firestorm." Rainbow Dash cooed, stroking his foreleg sweetly, she kissed his cheek and making him smile.

"You could beat them, easy." He closed his eyes, nuzzling against her.

"Maybe..." He said, smiling happily

"You mean yes." Rainbow nudge, Firestorm kissed her cheek, nudging back, and chuckling.

"Yeah." Firestorm stood up confidently "Yeah! After all I am the... other Fastest Flier in Equestria." He said cockily flapping his wings, staying grounded. Rainbow Dash stood up with him, flying into the air and pressing her forehead against his.

"We'll c'mon Firestorm, show me now fast you are." She flew closer, whispering on his ear: "unless that smoothie weights you down." She nipped at him, the mare promptly zipping away, back to the skies. He chuckled, darting after her.

/

They quickly raced over to the Storm's cloud villa. Firestorm's home was a small tower atop a dark, stormy cloud that was almost black. Although small, his fortress of a home was imposing and well situated, a large cloud-yard four hoops of fire and a pool, a walkway to his front door, and a set of lampposts that lit his yard with flame. They were fast to encroach on it, Storm once again victorious, he flew threw his flame hoop, landing on the storm cloud and kicking it, producing a crack of thunder and some lightening.

"Look at me! Wow Dash, you're startin' to mellow out in your... old age." He teased, nipping at her playfully as she pushed him away, chuckling under her breath and rolling her eyes.

"Don't get too confident big guy, you haven't won anything yet." He smirked, shrugging.

"I've won something..." He said, eyeing her adorably. She blushed, clearing her throat and smirking, trying to hide her look from him.

"Sure you did..." She retorted, trying to keep him two ponies trotted into his home, Firestorm holding the door open for her as she entered.

"Ma lady." He said to her sweetly, Rainbow Dash whisking her tail in his face as she entered, plopping down on his couch. The stallion entered, sitting down beside her before scooping the mare up in his forelegs, setting her down across his lap.

"Ya come here often?" He teased, eliciting a smile from his marefriend.

"So what are ya gonna do to get ready?" Rainbow asked. He mimicked a gag, throwing his head back as he cradled her against his chest.

"I don't know, my schedule is gonna be packed with training, I won't get to do weather duty or have time for anything real fun." Rainbow Dash sighed audibly, looking down and biting her lip.

"But... we do weather duty... together." He shrugged it off, something the mare didn't quite like.

"You'll be fine on your own." She smacked his forehead, nodding.

"Duh! Of course I'll be fine, just don't forget to like... make time for me and stuff." He said nothing for what felt like a long time, setting Rainbow Dash on edge a little more than she already was.

"It'll be a lot of practicing..." She pulled herself out of his grip, moving to sit away from him to signal her discontent.

"You better still hang out with me."

"Yeah yeah..." He replied half-heartedly, reaching for her hoof once more. She retracted, staring him down.

"I'm serious." She threatened, he taking her tone as mostly playful.

"I will" Storm chuckled, Rainbow Dash smiled then kissed him goodbye and left. Firestorm sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope she's not peeved with me." He looked at the clock, thinking. "It's only like... a little after noon. Oh well; better start practicing." He said, extending his wings and stretching them. He trotted outside doing high knees, hunkering himself low and preparing to fly. He took off! Straight for his home obstacle course, flying fast, pumping his wings hard, he lapped around the track, going through alternating cloud and fire hoops, serpentining, he even practiced passing other racers. He kept practicing long after the sun had been laid to rest, then finally stopped. He collapsed in his yard, rolling onto his back and sighing, his wings sore from a hard day of exercise. He made his way into his home, taking a cold shower and then collapsing in his bed, snuggling up with his pillow and quickly falling into a deep sleep, snoring away.

/

Come morning Firestorm opened his eyes but didn't move, the full pain of his rigorous exercise claiming his body, he groaned and hissed as he got out of bed, he tried to open his wings, immediately retracting them from pain, he tried again, struggling, but this time succeeding, with his wings outstretched the bloodflow helped to numb the pain. "Wow, I mighta overdone things a little." He looked at himself in the mirror, wincing through a few of his muscles. He smirked, shaking his head at the sight of himself. "Nah, I did fine." Firestorm ate his breakfast, feeling I satisfied after something healthy but not large. Then took off to do some weather patrol. With only a few bothersome storm clouds he was soon done.

"Well I guess I could practice some more... but on what." He pondered this, as pair of familiar lips pecked his cheek.

"Hey handsome." He smiled, bumping her side happily.

"Hey yourself." She flew around him, prancing around the air happily.

"Are you ready to bust some clouds?" He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"Sorry babe, I already did my weather duty..." She frowned, stopping.

"Oh..." He nodded.

"Yeah, I was gonna go train some more today." Rainbow Dash hung her head, flying away from him in silence.

"Okay." She whispered, disappearing before he could stop her.

"Mares..." He groaned, cracking his neck."Alright speed. I should work on my speed." and made a mad dash to the edge of Ponyville and when he got there he flew over to the other edge of town, and did so back and forth counting the seconds each way trying to do each run it in less time. While Rainbow Dash busted clouds by herself. She watched as a red, fiery, streak darted around the skies, flying solo. She huffed, bucking her hooves hard against a cloud. Firestorm flew on, trying to go faster than he ever had.

/

Rainbow Dash went to her cloud home alone, sitting down and moping by herself for a while. Rainbow Dash flipped through some old magazines as she sat in lonely silence, bored. When a knock came to the door, she flew up, bouncing around happily. Rainbow Dash didn't care how late it was; he had come. She opened the door, smiling at him happily and trying to strike a pose to get him to stay a while.

"Hey." She said, he replying the same way. "How was your training?" He spread his wings out, holding them up proudly. "Awesome, I feel so sore... but in a good way." She nodded.

"I know the feeling, do you wanna come in, and relax." He shook his head, taking a step back.

"Sorry Dash, I really gotta hit the hay, I just wanted to say hi before I did." He went to peck her cheek, the mare taking a reluctant step back.

"Well..." She paused, biting her lip in thought. "You can stay here tonight, just hang out, I wouldn't mind." He seemed to consider her offer, which in turn perked her up a notch. Then, disaster: he shook his head, kissing her cheek as he intended to.

"I gotta get up early, maybe some other time though."

"Oh. okay", and Firestorm flew off. Leaving Rainbow Dash lonely once more, she sighed, starting to feel a little angry with her coltfriend.

"I was gonna let him crash in my bed... I'm such a sap." She mumbled, closing the door and going to bed, alone.

/

And that was how the next few days went. Firestorm would practice and train for hours a day, only to see Rainbow Dash for mere minutes the first day, seconds the second day, and finally not at all.

Firestorm glided on his wings to his friend's home after a long day of training for the Colt Cup. He set down, slowly retracting his sore and throbbing red wings. He passed a fence composed of dog bones, trotting into he friends shop. "Hey Diamond!" He called happily, tapping his hooves on the counter and looking around for his friend. "Come on out!" He jeered, the ash grey pegasus stepping out from his back room, smiling at his friend happily.

"Hello Firestorm, how're you?" The athletic pegasus shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"I've been a little better..." Diamond Groomer pouted, stepping from around the counter to talk to his long time friend.

"You look like you've been flying hard." Noticing the prominent sweat on Firestorm's face, the yellow and orange maned pegasus nodded, head hung to the floor.

"Ya got that right." Storm exhaled loudly.

"Oh, would you like some water then."

"Yes Please." Firestorm practically panted his answer, lifted the hinged part of the counter, Firestorm and him walking to the back kennel/grooming area. The few dogs that were there started barking when Diamond Groomer and his friend walked in, the grey one walked directly to the sink, running water into a tall took the glass in his hoof, sipping the water slowly and smiling with each gulp. "

"How's business?" Diamond Groomer walked over to a cage, grabbing a treat and pushing it through the opening.

"Great actually, things are going well for me. How've you been doing?" Firestorm sighed, not sure how he was doing in truth.

"I haven't gotten to do the things I like to do since all this training, but hey, a colt's gotta do what a colt's gotta do." Diamond took a more concerned tone

"Is Rainbow Dash feeling better?"Firestorm raised an eyebrow, looking to his friend curiously.

"Better?" He stood up and nearing the pony. "What do you mean better?" He asked again, his voice slightly desperate.

"Well it's just that... She seemed to be a little down when I last saw her." He said woefully, Firestorm raked his hoof through his mane agitatedly, growing.

"Oh no, what have I done? She hates me..." He whispered to finish, pinching his eyes closed and brimming with regret.

"Firestorm, what happened?" Groomer hesitantly placed a comforting wing on his friend

"I've been training so much, like... I don't know, I haven't hung out with her or anything. She even asked me to stay the night and I said no. Oh Celestia! Why did I do that?" He sighed, hanging his head and frowning.

"Are you..."

"No I'm not okay! I'm freaking out! Dash is like my world and I bailed on her... I feel horrible." He groaned,pressing his head against the wall agitatedly. Diamond Groomer rubbed his head, thinking again.

"It's not too late, I-I mean you can always say your sorry."Firestorm jumped up and hugged his friend, spinning him around happily. Diamond Groomer chuckled, smiling at the athletes sudden boost in confidence.

"Aw man you're the best! That's what I'll do, I'll go and apologize!" Firestorm ran out, jetting into the air with a trail of fire behind his tail. "I'm comin' Dash!" He cheered, pumping his hoof in celebration. He looked down, deciding to make a detour. He lowered his body to a field as he flew over, reached down with his head and scooping up a mouth's worth of wild flowers. He sniffed them, nodding his head in approval. The stallion stopped at her doorstep, clearing his throat and straightening up his mane. He knocked firmly as he always did, Firestorm standing in wait for her. Rainbow Dash came to the door, half excited to see him; her frustration with him was evident, though.

"Hey." She said softly, leaning against the frame to be door and being silent.

"I brought you some..." She took the flowers, setting them inside.

"Can I come in?" He asked, Rainbow Dash saying nothing for a long time before denying him.

"I wanted to say that I'm super sorry Dash..." She chuckled mockingly.

"No you're not, you don't even know why I'm mad."

"Of course I do. I know I've kinda been leaving you hangin' but..." the mare cut him off.

"Kinda!" Rainbow yelled. She wanted to throttle him. "Kinda?! We haven't even looked at each other in like two weeks! You didn't just forget about me, you completely abandoned me Firestorm! It's like... do you even want a marefriend?" Firestorm stayed quiet "Really, do you, because I didn't feel like it all those days I busted clouds by myself."

"Of course I do, I do want you to be my marefriend." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Sweets..." Rainbow Dash kicked him in the right fore-knee, the stallion yelped, holding up the pained leg.

"Don't call me that. I'm angry with you, and you just wanna gloss over it? No way." She stepped back inside, just about to close the door behind her.

"But I..." A slamming cloud door forbid him to finish his sentence. Firestorm flew sadly away from Rainbow's house, very heavy hearted. When he got back to his own home he walked straight inside, going up to his bedroom and dropped face down on his bed. "W-Wow, I really..." a groaning sigh, "What have I done?"

/

Firestorm couldn't sleep that night, worries about Rainbkw Dash racing through his mind too quickly and too plentifully for the stallion to have caught a moments relaxation. With the Colt Cup race scheduled for the next day, he was unsure what to do. The stallion needed more refining practice, while at the same time he needed to make amends with his marefriend. While Firestorm exercised and pushed his wings, his eyes wandered off to the cloud home of Rainbow Dash. He didn't see her all day, and feared that he was being avoided. "Focus, you've got a race to win!" He said to himself, shaking his head to clear his mind of worry. Firestorm raced around as he always did, putting the whole of his back into every flap of his wings. By nightfall, he was exhausted.

"I think I'm ready." He mumbled, cleaning himself off before falling into a light sleep.

/

The next day Firestorm left his cloud villa, head hanging low, woe and rejection expressed in his flight pattern as he flew down to Diamond Groomer's. He landed, entering the shop as a small overhead hell chimed his arrival. "Hi Firestorm, you look... down." Stated his animal loving pegasus friend. Diamond showed the stallion a seat. "What happened?" He asked. Storm plopped down his haunches.

"She didn't forgive me." Sighed the stallion

"Firestorm... Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I don't know." sniffles "I just may have..."

"Aw don't worry Storm she'll come around." Diamond Groomer wrapped a friendly wing around his disheartened friend.

"Hey uh, are you comin' to the race." Diamond Groomer nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied quietly, supportively rubbing Firestorm's back as the strong and masculine stallion sniffleing away his tears.

"I'll need somepony there for me." He left and took off.

/

Firestorm mumbled to himself as he flew, the thought of losing Rainbow Dash at the forefront of his mind. He would leave early, not wanting to show up late for the race. Firestorm stopped at Rainbow Dash's cloud home, he knocked on the door softly with his heart in his hoof. He needed her there for him. He stood awkwardly, wanting to break the door down when she didn't answer. "Ah well..." He sighed, and flew away with his head held low. He stopped once more at the business of his friend, meeting Diamond Groomer by the roadside.

"Hi Firestorm, are you ready for your race?" Asked the freckled pegasus happily, very excited to attend another race. Firestorm nodded.

"As ready as I can be..." Diamond Groomer smiled to agree.

"How are you? Is Rainbow Dash..."

"No." Firestorm replied harshly, starting to walk away. "She's not coming." He added more quietly, embarrassed that he was capable of such neglect and misconduct towards the only mare he had the most feeling for. "We should go, I don't want to be late..." Diamond Groomer nodded, the two pegasus stallions flying off at a cruising speed towards the site of the race, Cloudsdale.

/

The trip was mostly silent, the clouds ahead of them parting to reveal an entire city built in the sky, with columns predominate in the overall city plan, including a stadium and a temple-like structure. Streets bustling with the pegasus locals going about their business while walking or flying. Firestorm and Diamond Groomer flew straight to the Cloudsdale stadium, huge banner hanging over the entrance. They walked up to the booth greeted by an official-looking mare, who was wearing a dark violet lapel collar, had a lighter purple coat, and sported a orange flower pin in her white mane.

"Good day sirs, how may I help you?" she said half enthused.

"Yes I'm here to sign up for the race." The mare sighed, then looked toward the gray of the two.

"Uh-huh and what about you?" Diamond Groomer looked over he shoulder as if somepony were behind him. Then he realized the mare was speaking to him, he smirked nervously.

"Oh. Um well I'm just here to watch. W-where is the ticket booth." He stuttered, ruffling his wings anxiously as he looked around, trying to find it for himself. The mare pointed with her hoof toward a different booth, a sarcastic smile in her face.

"Um, thank you." Diamond Groomer mumbled, rushing away. "I'll see you soon." He called back to his friend. The ash grey stallion mixed into the crowd.

"And you." Said the mare, shuffling through papers inside of her booth. "You want to participate in the race." She spoke again, not looking up to see him. "Here, sign that and put this on." Firestorm sighed the sheet, taking his number and placing it over his neck. "Take a left and follow the sign towards the locker room, the referees will be waiting there. Have a nice day." Firestorm nodded, swallowing hard as he trotted that way, looking for the sign she had told him to seek. "There it is." He mouthed the words, entering into a tunnel and then into a room full of blue lockers. "Hello?" He peered around, seeing nothing at first.

Firestorm felt on carefully, eventually running into his competition at the far end of the locker room. A hush had just gone over them, as a referee stood authoritatively tall and spoke inspiringly of the race to come.

"Now boys, the Colt Cup is a tradition, any of you could win. But let's keep this a clean..." As he went on, Firestorm was at the back of the group listened diligently. "So have fun and let's have a good race and..." The ref finished his speech, the group tamping their hooves in acclimation, and left the competitors alone.

"Hey Red Hot, what're you doing here?" Questioned one racer, remarking to Firestorm's fiery complexion.

"I'm here to beat you." He replied sharply, in no mood to be intimidated or to into engaged by anypony.

"You got a problem buddy?" The stallion asked, taking a step closer.

"No, but maybe you have one." Storm scowled back, a referee stepped in between the two.

"Save it for the track ladies, you're on. Take your places out there!" Shouted a referee, the stallions ruffled their feathers and walked out to the field, taking their positions on the start line. The crowd roared for them; the racers, at their starting positions, hyping themselves up and breathing deep breaths through their nostrils. Firestorm tried to find the racing mindset, but struggled as images of Rainbow Dash floated through his mind, blocking his vision and shattering his confidence. Firestorm began to question why he was even there. He saw many mares in the audience looking down and admiring the male competitors, but he didn't see the only mare he admired in return, only one face gave him minor comfort, Diamond Groomer waving to his friend in the stands. A referee got on a platform before them, drawing their attention.

"Racers!" The stallion called out, having to shout over the roaring crowd. "The track is marked, stay within these orange flags. If you neglect to do so you be disqualified." He called, signaling with his hoof the track before them. White cloud lines along the track, revealing the lanes each stallion was to fly within. Firestorm had seen it before, as have many of the competitors had seen also, so none were surprised or intimidated.

/

They hunkered down once more, seeing as the referee took the start flag in his mouth. It was held up in the air, Firestorm finding his strength and unfurling his wings, spreading the red and feathered flaps, catching the breeze beneath them. "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" They took off! The racers shooting downing the track. Storm zipped by the first marker, hard right then passed two more, he had a great deal of distance between him and the other racers. As he entered another turn, from the corner of his eye, he saw a rainbow arching across the sky, Firestorm turned his head to look at it, the memory of his marefriend's mane flooding his mind. He slowed, lost in thought as the refers he her pulled ahead of been to reclaim ground. They flew harder, excited that they may be able to beat the leader, who apparently was out of steam.

Firestorm snapped out of it as a stallion ripped past him on the outside. Firestorm pumped his wings furiously, slowly but surely regaining ground. The stands came into view, and Firestorm was still behind by six others, Storm groaned a sigh of defeat "Oh what's the point! I don't deserve to win this race. Even if I do win, I've still lost." He slowed down further, the track that was passion beneath his wings seemed to do so at a lesser rate, the stallions ahead of him racing on and slipping further and further away. He looked to the stands, his eyes tracing over the many ponies in shame for his loss. He could feel them losing interest, turning their eyes to the other stallions and allowing him to fade out into the forgettable nothing of losers. Straight ahead, far away, he saw the stands behind the finish line. At first his eyes picked up nothing but the blur of seated ponies. He squinted, homing in one one pony he thought he recognized. He smiled happily, knowing that no other mare having such a vibrant mane. He began to bolt, flying harder than he her flown the entire race. Firestorm could feel his heart beating out of his chest, his wings growing numb as he pushed on, his eyes fixed on the mare who's image was growing clearer as he approached her. He shot past a racer, then another, then two more, slowly edging past the two leaders until he was winning once again. They stared at his flaming tail in awe as the red stallion kept creeping further, flying faster and faster. The air before him formed a whitish, hazy cone starting at his nose and projecting over his body, a barrier soon to be broken. Then an explosive crack rang out through Cloudsdale, Firestorm besting the sound barrier. Behind him, two rings of fire exploded outward in transverse rings. The crowded awed, nopony even knowing what to call it. He tore through the finish line, fanning his wings to slow him as quickly as possible from above two thousand miles per hour back down to zero. "Dash!" He screamed, his voice cracking as he flew over to the stands, over the barricade up to her, she hovered out of her seat, only to be kissed roughly. She gasped, and they flew higher for everypony to see as they kissed mid-flight "You came..." He whispered, kissing her roughly once more.

"You won." She added, hugging him, he looked at her apologetically

"I-I'm, I'm just so SO sorry, I never, ever wanted you to think I didn't care about you, or that you were unimportant to me, or... or..." He kissed her again, hugging her tighter this time. "I need you, and for the short while you wouldn't talk to me I was so upset, I couldn't cope... this race or any race will never be worth what you are to me." He pressed he forehead against hers, waiting for her to respond. She returned a playful smile.

"Ah it's okay, besides when I'm a Wonderbolt you'll be going through the same thing." then, over the speakers...

"WOULD THE WINNER, FIRESTORM PLEASE COME TO RECEIVE HIS PRIZE." the announcer called.

"Well come on, let's see what you've won." They flew over to the winner's circle. Several of reporters took pictures, Firestorm was given a trophy, and a floral wreath poised around his neck. The announcer pony stepped over, holding an blue and gold bordered envelope.

"Here you are son!" He gave it over to the stallion, both ponies smiling for a quick few pictures.

"Yes!" He cheered, extremely happy for his victory. Ponies cheered around him, the competitors sulking and licking the wounds from the loss. He looked down from the winner's circle to Rainbow Dash, holding out his hoof and signaling her to come and stand by him. She did so, he hugging her once more before stepping down.

"Look what I've got!" Rainbow excitedly took the tickets from him.

"Wow! A show for the Wonderbolts..." Rainbow Dash awed even more at the status of the tickets "Gold class seats!" she squealed, her coltfriend chuckling at her excitement.

After Firestorm answered a few questions for the press and more victory photos were taken, he flew off to Ponyville Rainbow flying at his right and Diamond Groomer to his left. The group having a continuing to talk about Firestorm's victory.

"Wow Storm that was quite the win." said quiet Diamond, Rainbow spoke next.

"By the way... What was that move you did back there?" Firestorm chuckled pulling Dash closer.

"Rainbow if you'd been listening: you would've heard me say 'Phoenix's Eye' during the interviews." She bumped him, playfully hard, as the three flew home.


	7. Ice Cream Pie

It was a typical day for Swirl and at the moment the atmosphere in the room he was in was tense as he continued to sort through various pieces of mail and toss some of them away in a frustrated manner."Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail. Junk, junk, junk... Hmm, not junk." He had stopped on a particular letter. This one being: white, pink and brown, an envelope that he had specially made for executives of his company . He levitated a letter opener, opened and read it.

_Dear Mr. Swirl:_

_I'm wish I could have sent this letter on better pretenses, but I am afraid that we have had another little infestation over at our storage facility in Fillydelphia. Not as bad, but we would still need you to come in and inspect possible serious inventory damage._

_-From the desk of Cake Slice._

Vanilla Swirl groaned, his old life called with severe importance."Ugh, Parasprites! I really don't like those things. Dumb-cute bugs, they know just how to ruin my day." He dropped the letter, musing up his mane and nodding, biting his lip sadly. "Inventory inspection my... Pinkie Pie?!" He smiled, the mare jumping into his lap.

"How'd you get in the shop cutie? Isn't the door locked..." He got up, to look and see the front of his shop, to see if the door was open were still open. Pinkie Pie shook her head, smiling excitedly.

"I came in through the window!" He chuckled, sitting back down nuzzling noses with his marefriend and smirking happily, glad that he was in the company of somepony nice.

"So what's got you down Swirly?" His smile faded, Pinkie Pie, nestling against his side as she sat on his lap. He sat still for a while, simply playing with her mane as he sat and thought.

"In light of a fairly recent..." aggravated groan "Pest problem. I have to head over to Fillydelphia."

"Awwww , can I come with you?" He kissed her.

"I'm sorry Pudding Pop, it's business, and you'd probably find it boring." Pinkie frowned. Vanilla Swirl hugged her to his chest, spinning the desk chair around playfully to amuse her.

"Pah-leeeease" she begged giving a pouty face.

"No silly filly, you should stay here... and maybe run my shop." He said, making a popping noise with his lips. Pinkie Pie smiled, bouncing up and down happily.

"This will be amazing! I'll so such a good job you'll love me!" He nodded, kissing her cheek. She flew off the walls in excitement, humming madly and dancing as she went, practically screaming in excitement. Vanilla Swirl stood up, joining her.

"You'll do great!" He shouted, trying to match her pace as they celebrated.

/

After a while of the two ponies talking to one another about their days, Pinkie Pie left, she making her way toward the door to signal her impending exit.

"Bye bye cutie-patootie." He said happily, wrapping the mare into a rocking and tight hug.

"Goodbye to you too." He then walked her to the door, letting her leave for home. "Now remember, be here by nine for your training." Swirl called as she hopped down the street. He sighed, closing the door and locking it behind him, turning off the lights as well; he trotted to his apartment above his shop, put on a nightcap and drifted to dreamland.

/

The next day, Pinkie Pie woke up bright and early. She had a quick breakfast, left a note left a note to tell the Cakes where she'd be, and bounced to Sweet Swirl's. The bouncing mare trotted happily up to Sweet Swirl's, pressing her face against the glass and tapping lightly to signal Vanilla behind the counter that she had arrived. He rushed over with a pop in his trot, opening the door for her.

"Good morning Pinkie." He announced happily, pecking her cheek. "Are you ready for training?" She nodded, saluting him.

"Sir yes sir!" She shouted authoritatively, puffing out her chest and making the stallion chuckle.

"Well then, Miss Pie come with me to the back and we'll show you how things are done."

"Okay... Sir." She joked; Pinkie Pie followed after him, entering into his back room where she had been many times before. He rested his hoof on one large machine, tapping it's metal surface.

"This is where the magic happens." Pinkie Pie ooed and awed at the mixer, looking it over curiously as if she'd never seen it before."Now, I have already mixed up the flavored cream and labeled them so all you have to do..." walks over and opens large fridge "...is pour them in this baby and turn it into ice cream." Nods over to the ice cream maker.

"Okie Dokie." They walked back to the front, Vanilla motioning at the register.

"And of course, I'll need you to service customers." She nodded, snorting out of her nose as she covered her smile.

"Of coarse, I'll b good at that!" He smirked, watching her from the corner of his eye as he closed the register.

"Keep the scoops in the hot water so you can get the ice cream out easier, and don't let the tubs sit out of the cold for too long, or they'll spoil." Pinkie nodded in response."Wonderful." Vanilla Swirl stepped away, levitating a bundle of clothes from beneath his counter.

"For you." He stated, holding it up for Pinkie Pie to inspect. It was a cream skirt with a blue stripe going down the length and a deep sky blue, short-sleeved, polo dress shirt with lighter hued stripes, and powder blue undershirt, with a royal blue white polka dotted bow tie. He also was levitating a cap identical to his.

"Oooohh."She cooed, taking it and draping it over her back. "It's so pretty..." She purred, swaying from side to side happily. Vanilla Swirl chuckled, nodding.

"It's classic looking, good fit..." He rambled on, knowing these silly facts didn't matter.

"I start tomorrow?" She asked. Vanilla Swirl shook his head.

"Today." Her eyes wen wide in shock.

"Really?!" She freaked out, bouncing around happily.

"In fact I leave on the next train to Fillydelphia in ten minutes."She gasped, faking a faint.

"Wow." She whispered, twisting a hoof on the floor worriedly.

"Like I said you'll be fine. Now let's see you in your new uni." She squealed. She zipped to the back and immediately came back fully dressed.

"How do I look?" He smirked, hugging her.

"Like a cherry on a sundae." She blushed. "Now go get 'em sugar!" He exclaimed, smacking her backside and grabbing his bag. "I'd better go..."She gave him a good bye kiss and he walked out the front door, ringing the shop's bell.

"So much responsibility!" She frenzied, jumpily."Okay Pinkie Pie, you can do this. You've ran Sugarcube Corner before just fine..." Pinkie Pie looked up, recalling the last time she was out in charge of a particular event. "Potato chips, soda, sour lemon juice, earth worms..." She sighed at her memory, of the time Applejack having been so exhausted from applebucking season, to top things off, Pinkie Pie hadn't even noticed. She he'd let her tired friend make muffins, utterly failing in the process by mishearing all of the ingredients. Pinkie Pie sighed with slight terror on her breath this time, looking left and right at the tubs of ice cream and toppings, the cones, the containers, and the register; Pinkie Pie was scared that she had bitten off more than she could chew, and now that she was alone, she could feel it. The store bell jingled, Pinkie Pie swallowed hard, a cold sweet running down her forehead at the sight of a customer. A pale yellow earth pony stepped inside the shop, trotting over toward the counter and looking curiously through the glass.

"Oh hi Pinkie, you work here too?" Pinkie Pie nodded her head mechanically, picking up an ice cream scoop and smiling a big smile. BonBon giggled politely, biting her lip as she tried to decide. "Can I have... mint chocolate chip and... and cookie dough! In a cone please." Pinkie Pie nodded, grabbing a cone and accidentally crushing it in her grip. She chuckled to hide her embarrassment, grabbing another and carefully scooping the ice cream.

'Too much... or too little...' She asked herself, trying to scoop proportionately. Once done, Pinkie Pie smiled, proud of herself. "Here ya go BonBon." The mare smiled with a nod, taking her come and paying.

"Thank you." She replied charmingly, stepping out happily. Pinkie Pie collapsed dramatically

"OH MY GOODNESS THAT—WAS—INTENSE!"

/

Pinkie Pie walked into the back to prep some ice cream, she got one of the tubs of pre-made flavored cream and poured it into the machine. She heard the store bell ring. When zipping to the front she slipped and fell into the wall next to the walk-in freezer, she was fine, and immediately got to the front. Pinkie Pie breathed a sigh of relief, standing against the counter with a smile in her face. "I'm so glad to you Twilight... what's up?" The intelligent unicorn shrugged, standing across from her friend at the counter.

"Oh, I'm just taking a break from studying, I wanted to clear my head... you know." Pinkie Pie nodded.

"So, has Vanilla left you in charge for a few moments while he runs errands?" Pinkie Pie smirked, shaking her head.

"He's on a super special business trip, and I'm in charge!" She said confidently, pointing to her chest. Twilight Sparkle looked surprised.

"How responsible of you." She Pie smiled in response.

"Yeah, I got this under control." She said proudly, tapping the counter.

"Can I get you something?" She asked, more confident this time.

"Hmm... I'll have strawberry." replied Twilight. Pinkie Pie nodded with a friendly smile, scooping the frozen confection and spooning it into the cone more calmly this time, humming a little song as she went.

"Toppings?" Twilight Sparkle bit her lip excitedly, lowering her head to inspect the vast array.

"Chocolate sprinkles." She said in a dazed, dream-like voice. Pinkie void did so, serving her friend and receiving payment.

"Thanks Twilight!" She cheered as her friend turned to leave.

"Bye Pinkie" she called back.

/

And that's the way it went for the most of the day. A customer or two would come in, order, and received want the asked, without incident. Pinkie Pie was starting to get a real feel for it, her anxiety, and nervousness even calmed down.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought!" she thought as another satisfied customer chimed the bell going Pie trotted back happily to the large and purring ice cream mixer she had started earlier that same day. She looked down into the big bowl of thick confection, she licked her lips hungrily. "Ohhhhh, this is ready for the freezer." She said happily, grabbing a clean tub and dragging it over clumsily. "This. Would. Be. Easier. If. I. Were. A. Unicorn!" She strained, the tub heavy even when empty.

The thick ice cream into the tub poured, she shut off the churner, then pushed the tube to the freezer slowly. She huffed tiredly, lifting the best metal latch and throwing the insulated door open. "Whoa!" She yelped, sliding across the floor on an inch tall wave of melted ice cream. She laid in a mess of sticky and sweet smelling cream, the messy swirl getting in her pink mane. She gasped angrily. "What happened?!" She rushed to the freezer, slipping from side to side in the mess ther had flowed out. She then fell in the creamy mess and growled, then glanced up, and saw a little red switch, saying 'Off' she smacked her forehead, grunting angrily. "I turned off the freezer by accident and now..." She looked around, pulling on her mane and shouting. Pinkie Pie began to calm down, her mind falling from a state of sorry to one of sadness. "What am I gonna do? Swirly is gonna be so disappointed." She said with a pout. "And I'm all sticky." she moped, noting her uniform being soaked with cream. Pinkie Pie's mane drooped sadly.

Then she had an idea. The mare struggled to get to the cabinets not too far away, reaching in and grabbing sponges used for cleaning, and with a little work, she had them strapped to her hooves. Pinkie Pie hummed as she skated across the I scream covered floor, soaking up as much of the gooey mess as she could.

"It's working!" She screamed, smiling wildly at the sight of her striking such sudden success.

/

Not an hour later, the floor was cleaner than it had been. Pinkie Pie worked the evening away, scrubing the tiled floor vigorously to ensure that there we're no traces of stickiness anywhere after her mishap with the freezer. She stopped, rubbing her forehead tiredly and looking around, the back room of Sweet Swirl's sparkling with cleanliness. She stood up, trotting toward the door on her tired hooves. "Maybe I'll just sleep here..." She murmured, considering the thought for a few moments before she made her way towards the staircase, making her way slowly up through the narrow stairway, the wooden steps creaking beneath her weight. She pushed for door open to her coltfriend's apartment. She'd only ever been inside of it a few times. Pinkie Pie jumped into Vanilla Swirl's nearly made bed, snuggling the pillow and taking a deep breath in, the air reminding her of Vanilla's scent. She smiled, starting to drift away. Suddenly, she shot up. "What will he think when he sees an empty freezer? I didn't sell it all!" Pinkie Pie groaned, pressing her face into the pillow sadly. "Wait, what's this?—" She looked to her side, seeing an old piece of paper folded up beneath the base of a lamp on the night side table. She grabbed it, looking at the writing. "—Vanilla ice cream recipe..." She smiled, an I idea at the forefront of her mind."It can't be to hard to make ice cream" she grinned. Pinkie trotted back downstairs to the shops kitchen, she took down a bunch of bowls and pots, setting them down with a clatter of a noise. "Okay, now what first..." She questioned, biting her tongue as she thought. "What does Vanilla do first..." She asked herself, trying to recall his actions that she had observed. She thought back, then remembered a rhyme she'd heard Swirl sang.

(Ukulele melody opens with a five-beat Caribbean tune. Swirl does a Rastafarian when he sings this. Pinkie talks through the first two lines)

"Take a bunch of cream put it in a pot.

Check to see if the fire isn't too hot" Pinkie Pie followed the rhyme her coltfriend had so cleverly devised, grabbing the cream they she needed and pouring it in while monitoring the best, she didn't want to scold her first batch!

(Steel drums come into rhythm, with horn for harmony"

"Simmer the cream don't let it boil.

Stir it some, so it doesn't spoil." Pinkie Pie hammered along excitedly, the rhythm of the process simply coming to her as time passed and she went about making her very first batch of ice cream from scratch alone. Things seemed perfect as she stirred to the beat.

"Then turn down the heat, add a load of sugar to make it sweet."

(Pinkie starts singing along here.)

Then take some eggs.A few not a lot.

And then crack them into the pot."

"Now Stir

Stir

Stir the mix to the beat.

Or you be havin' sweet scrambled eggs to eat." Pinkie Pie, to the beat of her own music, shook her hips and spun all around as she reached for the things she needed. Unbeknownst to her, Pinkie Pie accidentally knocked over a vat of white powder into the mix, a better portion of the contents spilling into the mix. Pinkie Pie turned behind her to raid carefully through one of the cabinets, sifting through the few things that were in there for something special. It was odd, but Vanilla Swirl lived by it. Pinkie Pie remembered the day he told her that a dash of vinegar makes original ice cream so much better. She pulled out the bottle, smiling at the sight of a pour-friendly cap. She trotted back to the mixture, turning the bottle over and closing her eyes. She sang in her head, counting as well so she knew when to stop. Pinkie opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw. The cap had come off. "No!" She looked down into the pot, watching as the bitter and clear fluid was mixed into the ice cream. Just then, bubbles began to form and *Sploof! The white mix shot up and exploded in a wave all over the room and onto Pinkie's face, on the floor and all over the counter. It was at that moment Vanilla Swirl came home through the shops kitchen door. He dropped his luggage bag, taking a step closer and getting the vanilla mess on his hooves. He looked up at his marefriend with complete shock, she wordless and unable to defend herself.

"What the clotted cream happened in here." he said in disbelief. Pinkie Pie stamped her hooves down in the mess, throwing her head back and wailing. Streams of tears flowed from her eyes to her left and right, she skidding over to him and weeping for forgiveness at his hooves. "Oh Swirly I'm so sorry! I can't run your shop! I melted all the ice cream and and and now I made a mess because I wanted to replace it all so I tried to make more and..." She stopped, pressing her nose into the messy floor and closing her eyes. Vanilla Swirl looked around for another moment, then staring down at the weeping mare before him. He knelt down, patting her back with a clean hoof. Vanilla Swirl looked around for another moment, then stared down at the crumbling mare before him. He knelt down, patting her back with a clean hoof.

"Pinkie, it's okay." She looks up, teary eyed "So you made a mess and tried to fix it, I don't care.

"Y-You don't?" Her voice still quivered from crying "Your acting as if you burned the place down."He managed to say through a chuckle, helping her back onto her hooves. "Nopony is perfect." He offered to her sweetly, hugging his mare. "It's good to see you again, I missed you!" He kissed her cheek, rubbing noses with the flabbergasted mare.

"So I just destroyed a week's worth of ice cream, and your not mad at all?" Swirl laughed

"Pinks, I own an ice cream FACTORY." Chuckling and snorting a bit "Plus I can remake what's gone in two days." She started to laugh and cuddled up to Vanilla.

"I guess I worried for no reason." Swirl playfully boinged her spit-curl.

"I guess, though I will need help making more ice cream, and it'd be just dandy to have the prettiest mare in Ponyville to help me."She giggled, Vanilla fondling her mane playfully with his hoof.

"I suppose I can help." They kissed. Both giggling at what happened.


	8. Starbright Socialite

Ponyville went on like a clock day by day. The inner machinery of the town was perfectly precise in the way that ponies completed their daily tasks. Everything had a routine, whether it was the time of day the mail was delivered or the exact moment Pinkie Pie welcomed the new residents and guests. The sun rose and set regularly, as did the moon. Stores opened and closed regularly, and ponies woke up and fell asleep everyday. In this routine lifestyle, there was fun and spontaneity of coarse, but even that was expected or scheduled. With such order, ponies noticed when their neighbors grew silent or were reclusive, and Starbright Glow was the king of all shut-ins.

In a town of ponies who spent all of their time together in a tight-knit community, he was the one stallion who never seemed to be at the event or party, and who never seemed to smile or be prejudiced towards anything in any way. Yes, on occasion they saw him with Twilight Sparkle, who had- by some magic- become his marefriend, but never did they see the couple kiss or touch. She seemed to say nothing of him as well, almost as if the stallion were not truly real.

When he did go outside, his stepping was brisk and he stayed alone, avoiding the large and crowded roads and sticking to the empty and narrow side streets where he'd go unbothered and unseen.

Every morning as the sun rose his lights would come on, the shades would be drawn back, and the windows might even be open, his electric green hooves exposed for a short moment. There was no noise, just that daily sign of life that brought his neighbors comfort. He had no mailbox, rather a slot in his door, so the stallion truly didn't need to go outside until the afternoon.

Starbright Glow was almost happy this way, he lived this life in Canterlot where hoping ever asked anything of him, not did anypony care, but things were different in Ponyville. The culture and community was contorted and majestic like a pretzel of friendliness that he couldn't avoid but wasn't willing to confront. He ate in silence, the warm much of his breakfast saying nothing to him and he nothing to it. A book kept him company, one he'd plucked from the shelf many nights previous, and was very nearly read through to the back cover. It was large and heavy, red in color, no pictures. He yawned for a moment,musing his magic to turn the page as he sipped a glass of water, his eyes scanning the page through brown oak rimmed glasses.

/

After about two hours of reading, Starbright Glow decided to stop. He dog-eared marked the page he was on, and set the book back on its proper shelf. Starbright walked out of his dwelling and down the street, then turned onto one of his back streets and head in the direction of the park. He loved walking through the park when it as empty, the soft silence of his lonesomeness soothing him as he digested the material he'd just read the and the food he'd just eaten. All that surrounded him were the gentle noises of nature: rustling leaves, the flowing grasses, the birds, and the breeze. He sighed, taking a deep breath in to smell the fresh air as he trotted either and further away from Ponyville down the narrow dirt trail. Her body curled up in the seat of the bench cutely. He smiled, relieved to see her. Starbright Glow made his way over a little faster than he had been walking. She looking up and smiling's the sight of him. "Hi Star!" She said excitedly, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"What brings you out here… doll face?" He asked warily, she sat her book down and shrugging slightly.

"I'm just finishing up some of my reading." She paused, offering him a seat, he declines. "What brings you here?" She asked

"Oh, just my daily stroll. Fortunately I came across you, because I was hoping if you'd care to do something… this evening?" Twilight smiled

"I would, but I've got to work on my studies for Princess Celestia." Starbright was disappointed, but he didn't show it.

"Oh Okay, well then… what if I studied with you?" he asked hoping his she would agree, she blushed, nodding her head instantly.

"Sure..." She said softly, sliding closer to him in the bench. "I don't see why not. I'll see you tonight?" He nodded, standing up and hugging her.

"Absolutely, goodbye!" He cheered, trotting on down the path briskly. Just after Starbright Glow trotted away, down the path and out of sight, Twilight Sparkle heard the voice of a familiar two ponies whispering not too far away. She narrowed her eyes, sitting still and trying to listen to whet they were saying.

"Daisy?" She mouthed the name to herself, determining her as the mare Twilight was hearing. After having heard the name of her coltfriend, the remainder of the whisper were incoherent and vague at best. The lavender unciorn stood to investigate, stepping over to the edge of the path and looking beyond the bushes.

"Oh! Hello..." Said Daisy in an almost caught tone, the pink mare looking down and playing with her green mane. "We were just chatting, I hope we didn't bother you..." Added a very pale yellow mare with a moderate raspberry with light raspberry streaked mane, and a rose cutie mark.

"Oh!" Twilight Sparkle nodded in acceptance. "What were you two talking about?" She

asked, the two mares growing silent.

"Flowers!" Shouted Daisy cleverly, Rose nodding in false agreement. Twilight Sparkle narrows her eyes, not believing the two mares for a second.

"Seriously, what sere you two talking about? I heard you say Starbright's name." The two mares looked between each other, both settling on the truth after s few moments and voicing their minds.

"Is it true… that he's like..." Daisy stopped, embarrassed.

"A crazy scientist or something?" Finished Rose. Both mares leaned in, curious for the response. Twilight Sparkle felt slightly offended and slightly surprised by the two mares suspicions, unsure whet to say in response.

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?" she was trying to be friendly but replied sharply to such an rash implication. Daisy spoke

"Sorry Twilight. It's just… he seems so…" Rose took over.

"Off. I mean... He's just so secretive."

Twilight Sparkle shuffled nervously on her hooves, considering what Rose and Daisy had just said to her.

"He's just shy, that's all." said Twilight defensively.

"Well that may be so Twilight, but so is Fluttershy, and even she says hello to anypony who says it in passing." Twilight had nothing more to say she said goodbye, retrieved her book and trotted back home.

/

Twilight trotted home with her head low. Her mind was burdened with thought, weighing her down like overstuffed saddle bags might. A headache began to pound between her temples as she entered her home, closing the door behind her. The lavender unicorn was tired from overwork. She laid down in bed, rolling onto her side and rubbing her eyes. She felt so strange after her encounter with Rose and Daisy. She knew that Starbright Glow was a silent-type, a reserved and intelligent stallion, handsome as well, though more thoughts crept into her mind though. She couldn't recall a kiss they'd shared with other ponies around, she couldn't recall any publicly. intimate moments that had occurred. Starbright Glow rarely socialized as well, from the beginning he found making friends too tedious a task for him to enjoy or feel rewarded in doing. Every step with him was forced and tense. Twilight Sparkle had unlocked his inner charm, but this charm was not shared. Twilight Sparkle tried to imagine her coltfriend talking to other stallions around Ponyville, but he didn't fit in with them. She tried to imagine him talking to mares as well, but this simply made her feel falsely jealous. Starbright Glow was truly hers and only hers. When they were alone, the two unicorns had a magical openness with one another, but that is where his openness ended. With his friends he did well for himself, although Starbright Glow was no best of show when it came down to being open and social.

/

Twilight had spent a very long time in her haze of anxiety, feeling confused, some thing the learned mare rarely experienced. She recalled the date he had established with her that night, and after a short peak out the window of her home she saw that the sky was nearly dark. "He'll be here soon..." She whispered, biting her lip nervously. "Maybe I should talk to him..." She questioned, brushing her mane and inspecting herself in a mirror, preparing for his arrival as she always did. Just as she descended the stairs, the door opened and her electric green coltfriend stepped in.

"Twilight?" He asked,d looking around for her. The stallion stepped in, closing the door behind him. "I'm here!" He called, seeing her on the stairs and smiling as she trotted over to him.

"Hello Star." She said softly, her voice quiet and dry sounding. He nuzzled her, taking the mare into a surprisingly passionate kiss. She giggled, blushing. "What was that for?" Twilight Sparkle looked him over playfully, a devious smile across her face out of enjoyment and curiosity. Star shrugged.

"I felt like you deserved it." He smiled back at her, for a moment his eyes looking inside of her and seeing the fear she was concealing.

"Is there a problem?" He asked fearfully, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Star..." Twilight asked quietly, fearing how he might react to the ever-sensitive topic. He squinted, looking her over with care.

"What's going on?" He said, uneasily tapping his left hoof.

"Do you... are you okay?" He tilted his head, looking at her more curiously. "Today I really got to wondering about how you... interact, with others." He bit his lip, thinking.

"I don't understand." He said softly, fully aware of her motives. "I don't require adjustments." He said quietly in a near-whisper, looking her straight in the eye. "I know I differ from the masses, but that doesn't mean anything's wrong." He pecked her again, watching her reaction. "Don't you like me? Don't you like me for the fact I'm unique?"

"Of coarse!" Her voice cracked passionately as she yelped her response. "Than why does it matter what they think." With that, he kissed her cheek and hugged her. Twilight couldn't figure anything else to tell him, they sat together and cuddled affectionately as he sorted through a book and read it to her, the mare's mind was far from feelings of his assumed discontent. She smiled as he read to her, hugging to his side. He paused to look down at her, smiling merrily as he continued.

An hour or two later Starbright Glow left and Twilight retired for the night.

/

The next morning Twilight got up wearily from her bed. She walked down to the kitchen and had a bowl of honey-oat cereal. Then Spike walked down,rubbing his eye tiredly."Good morning Spike." Twilight Sparkle hummed, smiling happily and sitting back in her chair. Spike raising his eyebrow curiously, smirking.

"Somepony's in a good mood." He paused. "I wonder why..." He said with quiet playful intrigue, before he sat down across from her at the table.

"What do you mean?" Asked Twilight Sparkle cooly, but sitting straight up in her chair. Spike chuckled. "Oh, you know..." She shrugged, pretending not to know as she spooned her breakfast. Spike jumped up, puffing his chest for his chant.

"Twilight and Starbright, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Haha! Yeah, I saw you two all cuddled up last night! So cute!" Twilight Sparkle blushed fiercely, giggling.

"Now Spike, I told you to stay upstairs." he chuckled again, snorting out of his nose and covering his mouth.

"I couldn't resist but to check in on you!" Twilight Sparkle nudged him with her hoof, her blush holding firm.

"So…Whatcha two talk about?" asked Spike nosily.

The mare sat back, smiling. "Oh, Star thinks he wants to be a clown now." She nodded, giggling in suppressed fashion. Spike rolled his eyes in response.

"Seriously Twi."she shook her head.

"Oh of coarse not. We just studied a little." She finished, choosing to leave out their small argument over his social skills.

Spike scratched the back of his head ambiguously. "Twilight I have something you may want to know."

"What Spike" she replied unassumingly putting her now empty bowl in the sink.

"I heard something around Ponyville, about Starbright." She sighed, running her hoof through her mane.

"I know, me too. Apparently everypony thinks he's some kind of crazy scientist, a recluse." She murmured, looking down shamefully. Spike looked almost surprised.

"Mad scientist? I heard an alien from another world." Twilight Sparkle shook her head with a half smile. She knew they what they were talking about was no joke, yet the ridiculousness of the rumors made her smile.

"It's not true though, right?" She smiled.

"It isn't Spike... and yet the same time it is."She walked into the library reading room.

"Star is just very, very…ascetic"

"What?" little dragon asked, slightly confused.

"Reclusive. He doesn't seem to want to talk to other ponies, except me of course, and his six friends." Twilight huffed angrily, falling to the ground, pulling on her mane and frowning. "This is so conflicting." She moaned. Spike tapped his claws leaning on the bookshelf, looking over to Twilight and considering possible solutions to the problem.

"Hey!" He chanted, coming up with an idea. "Maybe he just needs a little... training. You know, an education in friend-making!" Twilight Sparkle lit up with excitement at her assistant's suggestion, hugging the small purple dragon tightly.

"Oh Spike! That's perfect!" She cheered, bouncing excitedly. "I need a plan though..." She added in a whisper, thinking.

/

It was later in the day, a little afternoon, and a certain sea foam green maned pony was carrying out his daily routine of home reading and writing.

*knock, knock, knock*

A knock at the door…

Starbright Glow looked straight-faced around outside at the sight of a small group of his friends. It was Twilight Sparkle, along with Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Diamond Groomer. Twilight stepped in first, nuzzling his side. "Hello to you too..." He said quietly to his marefriend, watching as Pinkie Pie ushered in the others, closing the door behind them and barricading them all in. "It's nice to see you all, but…May I ask why you are here?" Starbright stepped back as if he'd been intruded looked between them, seeing no trace of an explanation on any of their faces. He then targeted Diamond Groomer, knowing his friend was weak and would crack in one swift moment. "Diamond, what's going on?" Asked Starbright Glow wryly, stepping forward to seem taller and more serious. Diamond Groomer shrugged.

"I, I, uh.." He looked around, pausing. "I'm not really quite sure why I'm here." Starbright Glow looked behind him to the lavender unicorn,clocking her over curiously.

"Twilight, why are you here? What's going on?"

"Starbright, this is an intervention. We came here help you." This explanation only seem to confuse him more, as he fiddled with his glasses.

"We want to get you to act more friendly." Twilight said with dour

"I don't really know what you mean, I find that I'm quite nice." Star rebutted, Pinkie spoke

"Oh come on Star. Your the sternest pony I've ever met, a real Sterny McSternface."

"She's, she's kind of right Star." mumbled Diamond Groomer. Starbright looked to the ground, a frown visible. The smallest and shyest mare stepped forward, trying to capture his attention by her mere presence. "I, um... I'm sorry if we upset you." Diamond Groomer stepped over, apologizing and beginning to leave with Fluttershy by his side. Twilight stepped in front of the door, stopping the two pegasai in their tracks.

"Oh no! You two are staying!" She practically growled at them, both stepping back fearfully. Starbright Glow looked to his marefriend woefully

"I thought you said that you liked me, for me?" Twilight went over and kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"I do Starbright. I just want other ponies to know you, the way I know you the way, the way your friends know you." Twilight gesturing to the others. He looked over to them hesitantly, all three of the ponies nodding. Starbright Glow sighed sadly, nodding his head, accepting of his wrongness.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" He asked with a petit smirk on his face, slightly excited. Twilight Sparkle jumped up happily, Pinkie Pie doing the same.

"This is gonna be awesome!" The party pony announced.

/

The ponies stepped outside as Twilight Sparkle ordered them to do, she taking on a whole new demeanor as they began their first exercise. "We began with passing etiquette. Now, when Starbright Glow normally walks, what do you see?" Pinkie was first to rapid fire an answer.

"Ooh! Hedoesn'tsmile, hedoesn'tsay 'Hi.' toanyponywhentheydo, and…"

"That's enough! Pinkie." yelped Twilight silencing the over-talkative mare.

"So step one, is saying hello." Clarified the intelligent mare, looking to the stallion who laughed falsely in response.

"Hello?" He asked, half-expecting her to be lying. She nodded. He turned to his friend Diamond Groomer, his eyes wide in mimicked excitement. "Hello!" Starbright Glow said in a fake-cheery voice, turning back to Twilight Sparkle and shrugging.

"See, I can do it!" She shook her head, her temples throbbing.

"No, no you can't." Star huffed frustratedly

"The way any typical pony acts is fake anyway, why does what I did not work?"Twilight Sparkle out her hoof on hi shoulder, shaking her head.

"Star, not everypony is faking." He stood in silent awe for a moment, considering what she had told him.

"He's got a long way to go." sighed Pinkie with a giggle, breaking the silence with her shrill and eccentric voice. Twilight sighed shaking, her head, and moaning irritably.

"Now Star repeat this exactly as I say. Hello." Twilight smiled, cheery-toned.

"Hello." Starbright replied stolidly, inexpressive, and flat-toned.

"No Star, like this." Twilight repeated "Hello." as before, Starbright Glow tried again.

"Hello."in this he emoted, not really noticable, but it was progress.

"He's got a long way to go." sighed Pinkie with a giggle, breaking the silence with her shrill and eccentric voice. Twilight sighed shaking, her head, and moaning irritably.

"Now Star repeat this exactly as I say. Hello." Twilight smiled, cheery-toned.

"Hello." Starbright replied stolidly, inexpressive, and flat-toned.

"No Star, like this." Twilight repeated "Hello." as before, Starbright Glow tried again.

"Hello."this time he emoted, not really noticable, but it was progress, and was still straight-faced.

"Okay, but more like this. Hello." Pointing to her face, Starbright Glow vexedly blew from his mouth, shaking his head to the ground.

"Hello." There was barely any audible pleasantness, and Twilight could make out a very dim crack of a smile. He was almost there, but still lacking, Twilight Sparkle bit her lip in thought, an idea striking her.

"Star! You're s good kisser, right?" He blushed, shrugging, the other three of his friends chuckling noticeable, as he drew circles on the ground with his hoof.

"I suppose I am." She smiled.

"Then say hello like you kiss, put your feelings into it."

"My feelings?"

"Yes!" Starbright Glow blew out a lungful exhale, wiping his left hoof over his face He shuffled on his hooves, closing his eyes and preparing himself within his mind. He smiled, opening his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Starbright Glow." He said confidently, the slightest twinge of charm in his voice. "You are?" He asked, taking half a step closer to Twilight Sparkle. She gulped, blushing with a smile across her face.

"Wow..." She said softly, her insides churning magically at his awakening. Starbright chewed the inside of his cheeks

"I-I don't know? That didn't feel right too me."She giggled, hugging him.

"It was perfection! Though I'm gonna need to hang onto you a little tighter now, all the mares will want to talk with you now." He smirked a little at the idea of such attention, flattered by the idea and and a little put off.

"There's only one mare I care to talk too." Twilight Sparkle blushed, kissing his cheek. "You're doing excellently Star." Twilight Sparkle allowed her coltfriend to take a slight break from their exercises. He kissed her cheek before departing to his rooftop terrace to breath in some fresh air and relax. He leaned against the railing, looking up at the blue sky. He took off his glasses, seeing the natural blur his green eyes provided him. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." He said quietly, wiping his forehead with a free hoof. He hung his head low, frowning.

/

Starbright Glow departed with a shake of his head, trotting through Ponyville. Usually he'd avoid the main roads for the back streets, but he decided that a good trot down through the center of town would do him no harm. He set coarse for Sugarcube Corner, making his way there uneventfully. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a mare or two looking his way and seeming to be whispering. He sighed, opening the door with his magic and entering the shop. "Pinkie Pie?" He called out, looking for her. She popped up from behind the counter.

"Hi Star." She chimed.

"Hello Pinkie Pie." They went upstairs to her loft, above the bakery where she worked. Pinkie walked over to her wardrobe, and started searching through it. "I'm so excited to teach you things! Um, what am I teaching you?" She asked, he chuckling and removing her hooves from his shoulders and explaining.

"I was told conversation topics."

"Of coarse! Now Starbright, I gotta be blunt and say…" turns around wearing teacher's glasses, Star discreetly rolling his eyes "Your small talk is booo-ring"

"What do you mean? My conversation subjects are very interesting."

"Then what, if I may ask, is a good conversation topic?

"Well, something that anypony can talk about Star."

"I don't understand."

"How's the weather outside?" Star nickers in confusion

"Huh?"

"How's the weather outside?" Starbright adjusted his glasses still confused, pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling, he was growing greatly annoyed with her.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you talking…"

"How's the weather outside?" He grunted angrily, stepping away for a moment and ly ing down. He leaned his head into his hooves, frowning and removing his glasses.

"I can't do it. This is just... no."

"The weather is fine! It's nice weather." the pink party mare smiled.

"Good. Now why is it nice weather?" Starbright's looked around the room frantically.

"I, I, I guess because of the clear sky, the temperature is amicable. I-I don't know?"

After not very long, Starbright Glow's mind was illuminated with thoughts he's never even considered before. Pinkie Pie nodded her head supportively, taking him under her hoof and explaining everything else she had to offer him.

"Now, go and see Fluttershy and Diamond Groomer, they'll teach you some other stuff." She shoved him to the door, stopping and rushing back in. "Here!" She forced a small bag upon him, the stallion levitating it with his magic. "Take some cookies for the road!" He smiled, nodding.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie, for everything."

/

Star soon arrived a the bone-picket fenced lot of Diamond Groomer. The store bell jingled as he walked in, Diamond at the counter.

"Hello Starbright." He murmured.

"Diamond. You and uh Fluttershy have a lesson for me?" The pegasus nodded, lifting the hinged countertop.

"C-come with me to the yard, please." They walked back, dogs barking, paws pouncing on their cages, Diamond opened the side door showing him out. "Fluttershy is waiting in the yard already. She'll explain the lesson while while I finish up."Starbright Glow allowed his friend to depart and tend to the pet shop. He encountered Fluttershy, who was calmly awaiting his arrival not too far away.

"Good afternoon Fluttershy." He said quietly, feeling slightly tense and a little awkward; it had been a while since he was such a simple student.

"It's nice to see you Starbright Glow. I, uh... I can't wait to help you." He smiled nervously, waiting in silence. Diamond Groomer walked back outside, he was carrying a paper bag and spray bottle on back.

"Now Starbright. Since I've known you, on the occasion you do talk to other ponies, you um, tend to uh…" Diamond looks away nervously "You shut ponies out, when you feel they have nothing to say of any importance to you." Star drew circles in the grass.

"Well I guess…"uncomfortably fiddling his glasses "That would be a problem. "

"Yeeeesss..." Fluttershy cut in, trying to comfort the unicorn who was clearly upset with his behavior. It was a painful business; visiting all of his friends only so that they would tell him how poorly his social skills were and attempt pitifully to aid him.

"Listening is an easy thing to do... it is." She said softly, smiling at him warmly in a way that was particularly comforting. Starbright Glow half-smiled in return, agreeing with the mare's positive demeanor as Diamond Groomer stood back in supportive silence.

"What's the first step?" He asked with confidence, suddenly willing to lean something, willing to listen. Starbright Glow was curious.

"Well, if you're gonna listen to somepony, odds are you care about them... a little maybe." He paused.

"So you should be curious about them."

"To do this we're gonna use a method that may work." Diamond reached back with his mouth taking the spritzer and paper bag off his back, setting then on the ground.

"What method do you plan to use that requires a: spray bottle, filled with water, and a bag filled with…" noses through the bag, then his eyes widened with hidden glee. "Cheesy Bits?… Cheesy Bits? Diamond Groomer the method you're about to employ maybe successful to mind of canis familiaris, but for my advanced intelligence I find that to be…" Diamond Groomer had sprayed Starbright with his bottle. "What did I…" Diamond shushed him.

"Now that is a thing ponies would uh see as arrogant, and what you did, was shut down what I found to be a very good training device. That is what causes ponies to not talk to you." Star shook his head dry snorted slighty annoyed.

"Okay." He said sarcastically.

"Now Star. You are going to talk to Fluttershy, and give her your undivided attention, you will not, walk away, or nit pick anything that she may or may not be right. Okay." The unicorn nodded his head, taking an step back from Diamond Groomer and looking to Fluttershy. "In this exercise you'll be talking to Fluttershy as if you don't know her."

"Okay. So, what do you have to say to me?" He sat down on the grass, she doing the same across from him. The mare ruffled her wings and crossed her hooves; clearing her throat sweetly before she spoke.

"S-so to start off I'm Fluttershy and I look after a lot of animals"

"Nice to know." he forced a smile on himself

"Would you like to know a few of my favorites?" Fluttershy smiles meekly as Starbright Glow sighed sharply "Suuuure…"

"Well, I have a pet bunny named Angel. Even though he is rude sometimes, I know deep down he loves me."

"Uh-huh." Starbright was trying not to hold a friendly demeanor, but started to walk away.

*KWIIIISSSH!* Diamond had sprayed him.

"No, Bad Star! Say sorry and ask to continue." Star shook dry and did as asked. He sat back down, crossing his hooves and sighing.

"I'm sorry, please... keep going." Fluttershy smiled back at him, looking to Diamond Groomer who reassured her.

"Go on sweetheart." He replied, Fluttershy then trying to remember where she'd left off.

"There are lots the butterflies and chickens that live near my house. I always see them in the morning outside of my window"

"Interesting." Diamond cut in.

"You can talk Star. Tell her something about yourself.

"Y-Your home sounds lovely." Star jumpily said. Diamond Groomer nodded his head, Star thinking of something better to add and recover himself.

"Do you like these... animals?"

"Oh of coarse, I love them all." She beamed, and she was off telling him about every critter she had and how she cares for them. Starbright Glow attempted to settle into a level of comfort.

/

Listening to Fluttershy was of no particular difficulty, he was simply disinterested in what she had to say and therefore felt obligated to drift away. Still, he attempted to hold firm for his own good. "… and um, that's every animal I've taken care of." Fluttershy looked to Diamond Groomer.

"I think he gets it now." Diamond smiled, and he tossed one of the treat rewards towards Starbright. The unicorn pulled back and let the treat hit the ground, rolling his eyes at the his pegasus friends. Diamond chuckled quietly, walking the bag over to him "Here you go." Star levitated the paper sack, popping one of the snacks in his mouth.

"Thanks." Starbright Glow stood up on his hooves, wiping himself off and awkwardly hugging the two pegasai. "Thank you both, very much, for helping me. I should be going, it's getting late and I'm tired after a day of uh... learning." He said with a chuckle, the two ponies in front of him bid the unicorn farewell.

/

Back at home, not ten seconds after Star walk inside, somepony was knocking on the door. He got up, rubbing his eyes and slowly making his way to see who had come to see him. "Hello?" He said questioningly, opening the door and smiling at a familiar- beautiful- face.

"Hey Twi." He said excitedly, stepping out of the way as the lavender mare entered his home m with reddened cheeks.

"So..." She kissed him, stepping back with curious eyes. "Did you learn anything today?" He chuckled at the memories. "Tons."

"Good, because you're going to tested on what you learned at the party."

"Party, what party?"

"Pinkie's hosting a birthday party, and we're going to see how well you can apply your lessons." Starbright Glow looked down ambiguously. He didn't feel comfortable just jumping into it, but didn't want to disappoint Twilight.

"I will do it." She smiled victoriously, he seeing her smirk and deciding to toy with her. "Although..." She tensed, unsure what Starbright Glow could possibly add as a clause. "I might need a little encouragement." He winked at her, Twilight scoffing and shoved him playfully.

"Oh sure you do." She looked him over carefully, seeing no fault in his clever game. "Fine." She pecked his cheek, the stallion laughing.

"Nice." He stepped away, swishing his short tail against her chin as he went.

"Twilight can I tell you something."

"What?"

"Twilight, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT." Twilight blushed, chuckling, waving her hoof at him. He lightly grabbed her hoof and pulling her towards him. Twilight said nothing, letting him guide her over to a love seat where he laid down, taking her beneath him as he kissed her cheek. She settled down beside him.

"I like this. You're all cuddly and warm..." She whispered, giggling as he blushed.

"Well you're so cute you make my zygomaticus muscles contract." Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he had complimented or insulted her. The stallion smiles cutely, kissing the tip of her nose. "To smile-" he explained, "-you give me reason to smile." She blushed, hugging to him.

"Thanks Star, that's really cute."

"I know, I've been reading up on how to flirt."Twilight smiled, hugging him.

"I'm sure you have." They sat in silence for a while, the stallion inspecting her hooves carefully as she sat and breathed in his scent.

/

It was a little later the sun was starting to go down, and the party for Starbright's test would be starting soon. Twilight got off the love seat, stretching a little from the two hour cuddle session. Starbright had drifted off to sleep. She nudged him with her nose, "C'mon, rise n' shine." She said to him softly, the spring green unicorn rolling over and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning, stretching out his legs and standing slowly. "Wow, that was nice." He said, pecking her cheek and going to get some water. Twilight Sparkle followed him.

"We need to leave soon..."

"Okay." He knocked back his water, brushing his mane forward with his hoof.

"How do I look."

"Fine Star. Now let's get going."As they trotted along the dusk-darkened streets, an idea came to Starbright Glow's mind. "Hey Twi?" She looked to him, listening. "If I flirt, will you get jealous?" She gasped, punching his shoulder.

"Don't get overconfident there!"

/

They arrived at the party, music and voice radiating through the windows. The two unicorns looked in, seeing that every pony was already having a great time. Twilight knocked, Bonbon opening the door with a smile. "Hey Twilight." She then looked over to Star curiously surprised.

"Hi." She said to him, standing aside and letting them enter. "Thanks for coming to Lyra's party, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you both." They walked through the party crowd, Twilight searching for the birthday mare.

"Lyra!" Twilight had spotted her. The unicorn looked up when her name was called, the guest of honor trotting her way over on small hooves and stopping in front of her two newest guests.

"Hi Twilight! It's so good to see you!" Her voice was soft, Starbright Glow watching from a distance as his marefriend said hello.

"It's good to see you too, Lyra." The mares released one another, the birthday mare looking surprisedly over to a certain pony who she didn't expect to make an appearance for her.

"Hello Lyra." Star uttered, a little shaken at first. He was nervous, not wanting to disappoint Twilight who had worked very hard with their other friends to help him. Starbright Glow hugged her, Lyra giggling a little in shock.

"Oh! It's... um, good to see you too." She replied, a blush on her cheeks for a short moment, as a panicked thought raced quickly through Starbright's mind

'_Oh my gravity! This is going to be impossible for me I just know it, But I'm going to try if my girlfriend anyway.' _Takes calming breath"Nice party, oh I know I'm gonna have fun… lots of fun." He pushed himself to a smile.

_'A perfect smile_' thought his lavender examiner.

"C'mon, I'll show you around!" Lyra turned, then stopping herself. "If you want..." Starbright Glow nodded, following her. When passing by Pinkie Pie, she looked dourly at the silent Starbright…"So uh… The weather has been very nice hasn't it?" He spouted

"Oh yeah. The pegasus ponies have really been on top of it." Lyra replied

Star nodded, thinking of something else. "Do you know any good tricks Lyra? I'd like to show you one or two, since it's your birthday. I'm pretty good with magic..."

"Sure. Starbright." Star looked around then went to the snack table, and came back levitating two (half full) cups of punch.

"Watch." He lifted one of the cups, pouring some of the punch into the other one, then a little more, then a little more. The cup was almost full but there was still more punch in the other cup.

"You know if any of that spills you're going to have to clean it up right?

"Just watch Lyra." He forced chuckled, the dumped the last bit in, Lyra jumped startled but amazed that not a single drop spilled.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Star smiled, but was thinking...

_'For pony's sake each glass was half full. It's simple fluid dynamics!'_ and instead said…

"Oh parlor trick you know. Now here's some real magic." He poured, now full, cup into the other one, only for the punch to disappear just inside the cup's rim.

"Oh wow Star! You gotta show me how to do that!" Cheered Lyra, inspecting the cups with amazement as a few ponies that had been watching tamped their hooves happily.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Um… would you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"First door, on the right, down that hallway."pointed Lyra. Starbright hustled through the crowd with his smile fading away to a more pained expression. He locked the door, looking into the mirror. Starbright Glow shakily groaned in pain, pressing and rubbing his temples, enduring a splitting headache. He stood and ran the faucets, splashing cool water on his face and sighing. "No excuses." He whispered to himself, standing up straight and looking into his eyes' reflection in the mirror. "For Twilight." He said proudly, worried on the inside but trying to hold his outward confidence with what little strength he had. "You've done it before Star..." He said to himself gritting his teeth, opening the door and reemerging back to the party scene.

/

Starbright Glow merged seamlessly with the rabble of the other guests. Bring that he rarely made appearances, and had almost never spoken to anypony, many were curious to speak with him and see why he had chosen Lyra's birthday party to make his premiere. The stallion luckily thrived in (thanks to Diamond Groomer) conversation, acting as nice as he could without acting sarcastic or disinterested. Twilight was exceedingly proud of him and he was proud of himself, enduring each migraine in stride. Starbright Glow was the talk of the party with his surprisingly friendly demeanor and such kind nature. The time came to cut the cake and everyone ,even Starbright, sang along to the birthday song.

"What day is today?

It's Lyra's birthday.

What a day for a birthday.

Let's all have some cake." Everypony cheered as the very light mint mare blew the candles out with one puff.

"Alright everypony it's time for presents!" Cheered Pinkie Pie. As Starbright Glow stood and mingled, Twilight Sparkle looked for him across the room. The stallion had forced himself into a brief concerns with a grey pegasus made with crossed golden eyes.

"Yeah, I know you Derpy. You deliver my mail." She nodded in reply, her sweet demeanor bringing him some comfort despite the general tingly feeling of regret which occasionally bothered him, and his migraines weren't helping.

"Star?"Twilight called from behind, the stallion bidding his conversational counterpart farewell before addressing his marefriend.

"Yes Twi? Is it time to go already?" He asked, swallowing hard in hopes of this being his moment to leave. She giggled in response, his heart dropping.

"No silly, I just forgot Lyra's present at the library. I'm gonna go and get it now. Make sure you behave." She said sweetly, kissing his cheek and trotting away and out of sight. Starbright Glow began to sweat; he was alone.

/

Once Twilight had vanished and left the party to retrieve Lyra's present, Starbright decided that s cup of cool water would be good for him. He turned around, jumping slightly at the sight of four mares boxing him in. His glasses fell off his face, the stallion sighing and reaching for them as magic held his cup level. "I'll get them!" said Lyra, grabbing his glasses and putting them back on his face sweetly. She stepped back, smiling. "Um, my friends wanted to see one of your tricks. Could you... maybe show them one? For me? Please?" Lyra smiled widely, her three friends nodding in agreement. The unicorn nodded his head confidently, sipping his water once. "Uhhh...Sure, I-I'd be happy too... I've got a good one this time!" He said excitedly, thinking of a good bit of magic to impress them. Just as he begun, he looked to their faces in expectance of awe, only seeing slight disgust and fear. "What?" He asked, stopping his trick and looking between them curiously. He looked down, seeing that a red droplet was in his cup. He suddenly realized that his upper lip felt hot. He touched it, drawing back and seeing a crimson smear on his hoof.

"Oh my stars and quasars..." He muttered, his mind growing numb, his legs trembling and his heart racing. "Q-quick somepony get me a tissue!" With a magic-like speed Pinkie Pie had grabbed several for him, he held them all up to his snout, them quickly getting soaked red. Then the mother of all migraines hit him like a load of bricks.

"SWEET CELESTIA, THE PAIN!" he cried out, he levitated the napkins, now saturated with his blood to his snout and pressed hard, with right hoof, to his head. Suddenly Star collapsed! The party's roar died to a quiet murmur as ponies circled around the fallen heap of a unicorn, seeing the dry blood beneath his nostrils and his back contorted, his hooves mixed in strange positions.

"Is-Is he okay?" Asked Lyra, Pinkie Pie building a perimeter around him.

"Give him a little room here!" She announced, Lyra and her guests exchanging worried glances as they backed up. At that moment Twilight came back, the house eerily quiet, and all the guest had there eyes fixed on one point in the room. Twilight Sparkle closed the door behind her, craning her head upward to see above the ponies also attending the party. She moved forward, idly curious about what everypony was looking at. She scanned for the mane and horn of her coltfriend, but she didn't see him.

"Do you think he's okay?" Whispered one mare, Twilight felt a surge of worry shoot up her spine. The whispers fell silent when the lavender unicorn made her appearance, Twilight's throat closing as she pushed closer and closer to the scene. "Star?" She called out, seeing one of his hooves and then bursting into a full out rush toward him. She stopped, covering her mouth as she looked at his crippled form on the floor. "What happened?!" She screamed, crouching down near his head and stroking his mane gingerly, listening for his breath. Nopony spoke. "He's breathing!" Cheered Twilight "Though he still needs a doctor…"

/

Starbright Glow stirred, feeling a soft bed beneath his back. He opened one eye, his left side smothered in starchy blankets and a pillow. He looked around a little, grunting slightly. He felt stuffy and tired, his head heavy with worry and confusion. But was greeted by the relieved smiled of his marefriend, who kissed him immediately.

"Please never scare me like that again."

"What, oh, ugh, that thing again."Twilight Sparkle took a step back, rubbing her forehead as she combed her mane with her hoof.

"Again?" She asked, trying to figure out what he meant.

"The reason you brought me here." the mare nickered in further confusion.

"Yeah, you fainted!" She stopped herself, realizing something. "Had this happened before?" He nodded."Yes it has. You see when I was a little colt, I, big shocker, was even less social than I am now. I always had my face in a book, never bothering to talk to anypony else..." Twilight frowned, looking down at the floor as memories of herself when she was a filly passed through her mind. She had very few friends, and she saw the same things in him.

"But one day during recess at school I looked around at all the other fillies and colts. They all seemed to be much… happier than I was, always enjoying a laugh amongst themselves, reviling each other's company, playing tag or hopscotch, double-dutch. So I said 'That's it' and decided to become the most social pony in the school, and it worked! I had more friends than I could keep up with. I was being invited over for play dates, ponies knew my name." Starbright chuckles "Then the headaches started. I shook them off at first, but they got worse. Then one day my nose just started bleeding uncontrollably, and I was hit by the first and worst migraine I ever had then passed out." Twilight gasped "Needless to say, my parents were terrified in that ER room. When the doctor came in, he had no diagnosis. Not good enough for my mom and dad. They made them do all sorts of tests, all were negative, so I was just discharged, left in the dark about what happened. I went back to school to try and pick up where I left off, the headaches came back. It was then where I decided that I'd diagnose myself, I went home that day to prepare. I had ruled out: diet, hours of sleep, even quality of air, I was still left in the dark. The headaches gradually got worse, again, and I started to have chronic nose bleeds, teasing occurred and gradually I lost my 'So called' friends. Then I noticed something... They stopped. The migraines went away and my nose stopped bleeding frequently. Whenever I was at home or alone the symptoms went away, but when ever I'd go back to school and get into any social situation, the symptoms would come back. I ruled out that school was causing them, because I had gone before with no problem, so it had to because of me being friendly and social."

"What do you mean?"

"Weeeell... I have very little patience for idle thought. When a pony talks to me it's hard for me to get truly invested in what they're saying. I think logically, everything has to make sense, have proof, or matter to the greater world, if it doesn't then my mind see's it as useless information, and it causes me stress. I bottled it all up when I started to be friendly and the stress from that caused the headaches and the nosebleeds, and the major migraine, if I got to it, and I did, four times now, causes me to pass out." This further confused the lavender

"Then how did you manage to get the friends you have now? Firestorm, Diamond Groomer, Chase… How did you manage to open up to me?

"I realized, like slowly introducing a poison to the body that if I did it in small enough amounts than I can bear some social interaction, but not a lot." Twilight leaned down and pressed her cheek to his chest, pinching her eyes closed and sighing.

"Star, why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly, he stroking her mane softly with a half smile on his face.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." She looked up at him, a frown dawning her face once more. He caressed her cheek once, still smiling.

"You're very special to me." She smiled with a short giggle, leaning up and kissing him once in a soft connection that lasted for a long time.

"Thanks Star." She said afterwards, then kissing his forehead.

"Next time though, just tell me." He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Okay." They both turned sharply to see the door opening, a mare entering who was wearing white coat.

"Hello." She said enthusiastically, closing the door behind her. Twilight Sparkle sat up straighter, curious what the doctor mare had to say. "So, what happened to him?" She asked, Starbright Glow listening intently as well. The doctor stopped at the side of the bed, setting a chart down on the nightstand.

"Honestly, we're not sure. The best thing for him would be to decrease his stress levels at this point. We'd like to keep you for another night Mr. Glow, just to make sure you're all there." He nodded, the doctor telling them that she wouldn't be far away if they had any questions to ask later. "Hey there lazy bones!" Called a familiar strawberry chocolate soft served ice cream maned stallion as he poked his head into the room. Star sat up in bed, to see all of his friends pile into the small hospital room and circle him worriedly.

"So, are ya gonna live?" Asked Firestorm with a chuckle, the pegasus hovering toward the back of the room.

"Fluttershy picked you flowers, to brighten the place up." Said Diamond Groomer softly, placing the petit bouquet on the nightstand beside Starbright Glow's hospital bed.

"It's good to see you all." The patient looked around, happy to have their presence.

"Oh darling, what ever happened to you."Starbright shrugged to Rarity's question, letting go of Twilight's hoof and fidgeting with his flowers. "Nothing serious. I was just a tad lightheaded and tired." The group of the room nodded in understanding, Twilight saying nothing of the truth; her coltfriend's personal matters were his business, and he had the right to share them or not.

"But what about your nose?" Asked Pinkie Pie

"I've had semi periodical nose bleeding since I was a colt, trust me I'm fine."

"C'mon you guys." Twilight said, standing up from the corner of his bed and approaching her friends. "We should go, Star needs to rest." The guests nodded, Starbright Glow thanking hem as they departed. Just before Twilight Sparkle closer the door behind her, she blew the colt a kiss. He smiled, catching it as the door clicked shut.

/

Ponyville went on like a clock day by day. The inner machinery of the town was perfectly precise in the way that ponies completed their daily tasks. Everything had a routine, whether it was the time of day the mail was delivered or the exact moment Pinkie Pie welcomed the new residents and guests. The sun rose and set regularly, as did the moon. Stores opened and closed regularly, and ponies woke up and fell asleep everyday. In this routine lifestyle, there was fun and spontaneity of coarse, but even that was expected or scheduled. With such order, ponies noticed when their neighbors grew silent or were reclusive, but Starbright Glow, the king of shut ins, had done something unexpected. The stallion managed to say hello and wave to the ponies around him like an average stallion might. He'd made two sentence conversation and relate to ponies; to listen to them intently and to smile every now and again.

Sadly, not all ponies are supposed to be so friendly and social. Starbright learned something he already knew: all ponies come out of their shells at a pace comfortable to them. He had done all he could in an attempt to woo his marefriend, but Starbright Glow's limits were clear.


	9. Schoolhouse Foal

Morning in Ponyville. The sun had just risen the horizon, at Happy Peach Farms a little peach coated colt was green eyed and anxious for the day that awaited. Today would be Peach Fuzz's first day of school in Ponyville. He was excited and could barely wait, but was understandably nervous about going to school in a new place. His older brother checked that he'd be ready for his day of learning.

"Alrighty, you're all set. Ya got yer lunch, saddlebag, paper, pencils..." The colt tugged at the bandana around his neck.

"I dunno Buckle. What if I can't make friends?" Peach Buckle snap the flaps of the saddlebag shut.

"Aw y'all can do it Fuzzy. A Peach don't know the meanin' of the word can't, plus Apple Bloom 'll be there to show ya 'round. You'll be fine."

"Are ya gonna walk me to school" asked the little colt.

"Ohhh not today Fuzzy, I gotta get crackin' on trimming these here trees." *he points to them with his nose. "But Crumble 'll do it." The mare walked to Peach Fuzz's side. Her mane and tail were braided, gold and tan lengths of hair bundled together and tied off with orange bows. Her coat was biscotti with a clementine muzzle; freckles staggered between her aqua eyes, smile was warm as can be, she nodded, patting the colt on the head.

"Sure will. I'll get ya there right on time."

"I sure hope sis. Jus' don't embarrass me, it's my first day." The mare nodded and they were soon off to school.

/

The two ponies made their way down the path. Peach Fuzz kept a fixed gaze on the path ahead of them.

"Good mornin' Peach Crumble!" Crumble looked back, and was happy to see Applejack.

"Well hi there Applejack, and hello to you lil missy, what're you doin' today?" Apple Bloom giggled.

"I'm goin' ta school of coarse!" Crumble chuckled cutely

"I know. We're headin' there too, and Fuzzy couldn't be more excited." Peach Fuzz just kept a steady gate, eyes still fixed to the path ahead.

In the distance the schoolhouse steadily revealed its form.

The first thing to be seen was the schoolhouse's red pennant flag streaming, soon, above their heads on the wind. The white painted wooden fences that were lined with shrubbery and the occasions orange flowers led directly to the set back building which made the Ponyville schoolhouse. It was a large, single room red building with a steeple at the top containing a bell and a wind vain. The tall and rectangular windows of the front and side peeked into the classroom, where surely the teacher would be waiting to teach the colts and fillies another lesson.

/

Applejack tussled Apple Bloom's mane and the light yellow filly walked inside the gate. "Ah'll see ya inside Peach Fuzz." and she walked inside.

Peach Fuzz turned to his sister "Good bye sis." Peach Crumble smiled, and bent her head down, and gave Peach Fuzz kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Sis!" He groaned, wiping off his cheek roughly and scolding her. Peach Crumble snorted out of her nose smugly laugh, ruffling the colt's mane.

"Shoot, can't a mare kiss her lil brother?"

"No!" He replied, tamping his hoof down and then looking over his shoulder to ensure that no one was looking.

"Well go on in there n' make us proud!" She shoved him forward lightly, smiling to him in goodbye. He walked to the door, and looked back watching Crumble walk back home, he took a calming breath out, and pushed the door open. He stood there for a moment. Peach Fuzz saw the deep raspberry colored mare who was standing at the front of the room with a smile on her face. Three flowers set in her flank, green eyes glowing in a welcoming fashion as she shuffled papers and hummed to herself. She flipped her two-tone light pink mane, turning to face her class.

She looked to the light orange colt and smiled, and walked over to him, guiding him to the center of the room, facing the class in front of blackboard.

"Good morning everypony, and welcome back to another spectacular year. Now we have a new student in class." The seated colts and fillies grew silent and looked to their new companion, inspecting him as their teacher pointed out a desk. "What's your name?" She asked happily.

"Uhh... Fpeach Puzz." The room was filled with chuckles and giggling. He blushed, lowering his head and The teacher looked across her students, rendering them equally quiet.

"Class, I'd like you all to give a big and friendly welcome to Peach Fuzz." The class groaned slightly, but also were willing to introduce themselves.

"Hello Peach Fuzz." The class chanted in bored unison. Peach Fuzz chose a desk in the back of the room, behind Apple Bloom, took out a pencil and paper ready for the lesson.

"Now let's start with history. In..."The class chugged along for s few hours. Miss Cheerilee would explain something relevant to Equestria, Literature, and asked her students to elaborate and think.

/

Come midday the bell above roller and the students poured out to have their lunches on the grass outside of the school. Peach Fuzz sat to an empty table, eating his lunch of a grass sandwich with peach slices. He chose to eat away from Apple Bloom and her friends, not wanting to intrude on her conversation or be a bother to her.

Two petite fillies trotted past rhythmically with their noses held higher than any other. They trotted with arrogance and the other ponies watched these two as they went along. One was pale magenta and had a pale grayish violet mane with white streaks, sporting a silver tiara studded with small half karat diamonds, the other had a cornflower bluish gray coat and a cerulean gray mane with streaks of cornflower gray, wearing pale cyan glasses. The light magenta filly bore a tiara on her flank just as she did wear one atop her head. The two were nearly identical, and it was more than likely that the one she was wearing was custom crafted to match her cutie mark. Her grey companion had a small spoon on her flank, impractically ornate and shining. Peach Fuzz was a little surprised as the two seem to be walking towards him, he smiled looking friendly. The fillies stopped, looking him over for a silent moment before one spoke. "Hello. My name is Diamond Tiara." Peach Fuzz nodded his head, opening his mouth to speak but was then promptly cut off. "And I'm Silver Spoon." Said the other in an equally eloquent- borderline prissy- voice.

"Well it's nice ta meetcha I'm..." Diamond Tiara interrupted

"We know who you are..."

"You're Feach Puzz." They jeered in unison and walked away laughing. The colt scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brow, sticking his tongue out in their direction. Then turned to eat the rest of his lunch, a little sadder then before. Apple Bloom had heard the last bit of what happen, and she didn't want those two to ruin his first day.

"Don't let those two getcha down Peach Fuzz" he turned his head, Apple Bloom's words being of some comfort. He nodded understandingly, biting his lip as he thought for a brief moment.

"What's with those two."

"Ah dunno. Those two have always been stuck up and prissy, and it got worse after three days ago."

"What happened then." The yellow filly exasperatedly groaned.

"They got their cutiemarks."

"Oh." Peach looked down at his bare flank sighing."One day."

"Alright class. Lunchtime is over, everypony back inside." Called out their teacher. Everpony, in single file fashion, steadily walked into the class room. All the while Peach Fuzz let Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's words eat at his mind. Messing up on saying his own name was bad enough, but having those two so blatantly point it out, had put Peach Fuzz in a down mood. He sullenly walked past Cheeriliee, into the room, dragging to his seat.

/

Class resumed and for the second half of the day the students worked for a long while on a number of projects which were soothing and an expressive means of encouraging creativity. Come the end of the day, the students were rewarded with their recess. Peach Fuzz ran outside like most of the excited colts and fillies. He scanned the schoolyard for his friend Apple Bloom, who waved him over.

"Hi Peach Fuzz."

"Hi." Out of the corner of his eye and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and sighed sadly.

"Peach Fuzz, I said don't let 'em ta you."

"I know." He sighed looking to the ground. The aforementioned pair made their way in the direction of Peach Fuzz and Apple Bloom, with devious smirks. the little colt bit his tongue and kept his head down, determined not to ruin his first day of school with any trouble. If he did, his brother and siter and uncle would surely hear about it; he didn't want to disappoint them. Peach Fuzz summoned the manners his family he was taught and stayed as quiet as he could. The two fillies stopped behind them, Silver Spoon clearing her throat to make their presence known once more.

"Hey look, it's Apple Bloom and Feach Puzz." They snickered in unison. That crossed the line.

"Now tat's just flat out uncalled fer. Gapologize light mow!" The two little rich girls shared glances, then laughed hysterically

"And what if we don't...Fumbles!" The two walked away laughing. That was the load that broke the camels back. Peach Fuzz looked at the ground and saw a nice bit of firm mud, and before anypony could react, he threw it! The gloop from the ground collided with their manes and splattered over the back of their heads. Diamond Tiara gasped sharply, her companion moaning in frustration.

"Ewwww!"

"Gross!" They shouted.

"Ha, ha! Take that you stuck up SNOBS!"They gasped again, furrowing their brows and bearing their teeth at him.

"What is going on over here?!" Demanded a high pitched and authoritative voice, their teacher rushed to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's side, kneeling down and wiping the mud off of their faces. She looked at Peach Fuzz, who had his head down in guilt.

"He threw disgusting mud at us! Mud!" Silver Spoon nodded.

"Now our manes are ruined and we're filthy!" They huffed.

"Peach Fuzz. Go inside, Now."He frowned.

"But..."

"Now!"Miss Cheerilee scorned him angrily.

The colt complied. "Oh pickles and prune juice, look what I got myself into!" He said, disappointed in himself. He walked sadly back into schoolhouse, and glumly sat back in his desk, put his head down and grunted, sitting in agonizing silence. Recess continued, as Fuzz just stared out the window, watching all of his classmates frolic and play.

/

The bell to signal the school day's end rang. Peach Fuzz stood up and tried to slink away, but was stopped by his teacher.

"Peach Fuzz." Miss Cheerilee called him over, the colt hesitantly complying. Peach Fuzz waited by his teacher's side until all of the other ponies had left.

"Wait in here." His teacher stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Peach Fuzz watched through the window as his teacher sought out his brother. The colt shook at he watched them talking. Peach Buckle looked disappointed. Cheerilee signaled back to the schoolhouse, where Peach Fuzz was. He ducked down from the window, squirming worriedly.

His brother and teacher entered, the stallion shaking his head. "C'mon, it's time ta go." Peach Fuzz followed after his brother obediently out of the schoolhouse. "Scoot your boot, Peach Fuzz," his big brother called back. Peach Fuzz hadn't even realized how far behind he was. He scurried up the hill until he was only a short distance behind, and maintained his distance the whole way back.

/

They walked in silence, Peach Buckle never looking back, and Peach Fuzz never looking up. The only sound made was the soft crunch of dust beneath their hooves until the farm came into view. That was when Peach Buckle stopped suddenly, sitting down on his haunches in the middle of the path. Peach Fuzz stopped as well, keeping his distance, eyeing his brother warily.

"Peach Fuzz, come over here," he said, with a stern, but neutral tone, still facing the other direction. Peach Fuzz gulped, nervous beyond belief as he dragged his hooves, walking until he was side by side with his brother.

"Look at me."

Peach Fuzz, despite his fear, looked up at his brother, meeting his stern gaze. His brother was not messing around.

"Now, Peach Fuzz, this is what Ah want you to do." His eyes never wandered, fixing his younger brother with a gaze of stone. "Ah want you to tell me exactly what happened today at school between you, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon. Ah want you to tell me everything, and to tell me the truth. Unn'erstood?"

Peach Fuzz nodded, his eyes watering. He did what he was told and began to relay the day's events with a quavering voice, fighting back tears as he did.

When he was finished, his older brother sat back and sighed."Fuzz, now I know I told ya not ta take trouble from anypony, but... ta can't go throwin' mud at 'em. That ain't right, you know better, don'tcha?" The colt nodded. "Tamorrow, I want you ta apologize to yer teacher and them fillies." Peach Fuzz groaned.

"But..." Bis brother silenced him.

"It's the right thing ta do. They'll get their's in due time, you just be good. Ya hear?" The colt nodded.

"Yes, Peach Buckle, I unn'erstand." Buckle pulled his in for a quick hug. "Good. I'm glad ta hear it." He released Peach Fuzz, but still kept his hoof on his brother's shoulder. "An' Ah appreciate you comin' out an' bein' honest with me, Fuzzy. Ah know it was hard, but believe me, it'll make you a better pony later on in life."

The two walked up to the farmhouse, Buckle opening the door going in, Peach Fuzz right behind him. His sister was just finishing up supper Peach Crumble smiled warmly at her youngest brother, walking up to the colt wearing her: flour stained, burned in some spots, baby blue, pink floral apron.

"Hey there Fuzzy! How was school?" The colt gulped, ready to tell his sister what happened when Buckle interrupted.

"He had an okay day. A small bump in the road, but he got over it." Crumble smiled

"Great. Y'all go get washed up now, dinner'll be ready soon." and she went back to cooking.

Soon, the table was set and dinner was served. The stallions all took their seats as Peach Crumble served them. "Sorry about the green beans, I burnt 'em a little." She said with a blush, giggling to cover her embarrassment.

"It's alright sis, that's how I like 'em." Replied Peach Buckle, smiling at his sister. They ate their dinner in silence Peach Fuzz excusing himself from the table before dessert could be served. He received a strange glance from his sister, but she said nothing to him.

"Now where's he off to? I made his favorite." She sighed, setting the tray down. Peach Buckle shrugged, cutting himself piece of pie.

"It's alright sis, you didn't do anything wrong."

/

Peach Fuzz cleaned himself getting ready for bed. When he climbed into bed a knock came to the door.

"Come In." Peach Buckle walked in, holding a slice of pie.

"Ya fergot somethin'." The colt sighed.

"No Ah didn't. I needed ta punish myself." Buckle chuckled.

"Ah think you suffered enough." He sat the plate next to the lamp on his nightstand, the colt slowly ate the pastry, still frowning.

"I feel really bad Buckle. It ain't like me ta get so steamed up so easy." The older stallion nodded his head, leaning on his brother'd bedside.

"Well, come tomorrow y'all be right as rain." Peach Fuzz smiled at his brother, hugging his side. "Thanks." Peach Buckle chuckled, hugging him back and musing the colt's mane. "Don't mention it. Now eat yer pie and settle in for the night." Peach Fuzz moaned to agree as he stuffed his cheeks with pie,the colt let out a big yawn. "Good night Peach Buckle."

"G'night, squirt."

/

The next day Peach Buckle had walked Peach Fuzz to school. Peach Fuzz stepped away from his brother after saying goodbye. He trotted slowly over to the schoolhouse with his tail between his legs. He stopped near Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, clearing his throat and drawing their attention. "Ladies?" They dawned disgusted glances, rolling their eyes at him. "I'm mighty sorry for... ah, flinging mud yesterday. It wasn't very nice of me. Ah hope y'all don't hate me for it." Silver Spoon raised and gentle at his apology, looking to her friend to see how she should react. Diamond Tiara grunted.

"Fine! You're forgiven... but don't do it again!" Silver Spoon nodded."Peach Fuzz then walked into the schoolhouse classroom right up the his teacher's desk. The mare turned to him.

"Miss Cheerilee. Ah'm very sorry 'bout causin' such a fuss yesterday. Ah promise that Ah will be a good pony."The teacher sat forward with a smiled

"Thank you for apologizing Peach Fuzz, all is forgiven. Please, take your seat." He nodded, stepping away with relief.

The lesson started. School seemed to pass quickly, it wasn't long before Cheerilee called time for recess. The class ran outside cheering, but not Peach Fuzz, as punishment for the mud-throwing incident he had to clap erasers and straightening the classroom for a week.

/

Peach Fuzz was clapping the erasures. Thick clouds of chalk dust enveloped around him as he clapped the dirty erasers between his fore hooves. Across the schoolyard, he watched as Diamond Tiara confronted one of the fillies he knew. He stopped clapping the erasers, listening. Peach Fuzz watched as Diamond Tiara lifted her nose and smirked, the filly beginning to whimper a little before breaking out into tears."Ya got yerself in enough trouble as it is, ya don't need more." He uttered to himself, clapping the erasers fiercely and trying to forget what he had just seen, but couldn't help to listen.

"… and that hat your sister made, makes you like a clown. Why don't you go join the circus? Hey, maybe that's your special talent." And she knocked her hat onto ground and playground sand. Peach Fuzz fumed, the small, light gray unicorn filly with pale harlequin eyes and a curling pink mane continued crying, as that rotten Diamond Tiara continued laughing, Ms Cheerilie nowhere in sight. Peach Fuzz didn't want to get in trouble again, but he did want was to do what was right. He tossed down the erasers and galloped to the scene, stopping defensively between Diamond Tiara and her victim.

"Okay Diamond Tiara that's enough!" The crowned filly look at Peach Fuzz. He was practically white with chalk dust, she laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Chalk Boy!" He raised an eyebrow snidely smiling.

"I ain't gonna do a thing, but she is." Diamond Tiara gulped at the sight of the mare who was hovering behind Peach Fuzz. She grinned daintily, as if she were perfect and had done no wrong.

"Oh, help Miss Cheerilee! You're... Uh, you're here just in time! Peach Fuzz was..." the grown and experienced teacher shook her head in anger and disappointment.

"Diamond Tiara, you go inside this instant!" Cheerilee dragged the filly toward the schoolhouse as she moaned and plead for release. "You're father is going to hear about this!" Shouted Miss Cheerilee, closing the door sharply behind her and locking the trouble maker inside. Peach Fuzz smiled. Justice had be served, he began to trot back to finish his job, then stopped. He turned around to the filly that Diamond was teasing, picked up her hat off the ground, and shook the hat free of debris.

"Ah really like yer hat." He placed it back on her head. "It makes Diamond Tiara's look like a heap of scrap metal." With that, the young colt was interrupted by the sound of the bell. The day over, he trotted happily out of the schoolyard gate and over to his sister, who was ready to pick him up. She had stopped in the shade just across the road, and waved to him as he finished Peach Crumble smiled, and proudly hugged the little colt.

Just down the road behind them.

"Hey y'all!"Applebloom called to them, Applebloom running up to Peach Fuzz and hugging him.

"That was a great thing ya did back there."The colt blushed fiercely. Struggling out of the hug and clearing his throat. "Thanks Apple Bloom. I just wanted to help 'er is all." The filly smiled. "You sure did!" Applejack greeted Peach Crumble I. The background, the two youngsters parting ways after a brief exchange about homework.

/

The rest of the week was without trouble. Peach Fuzz learned that there is a right and wrong way to stop a problem. Although there are ways of standing up to bullies can turn into something of revenge, but by helping somepony who needed him, Peach Fuzz had done the right thing. Peach Fuzz still had to miss recess, but at least he has an… assistant to help him clean up the classroom.


	10. Fright Night

The sun was bright, the sky dotted with clouds.

The leaves blew daintily should the cool breeze allow.

The fall afternoon brought pleasure and cheer.

But when the sun goes down the streets will alight with fear.

For after one long year. Nightmare Night was finally here!

The ponies of Ponyville, throughout the small town,

Readied their costumes of: vampires, zombies, ghosts of white shrouds, goblins, pirates, fairies, and clowns.

For this on this eve of sugared delight.

They would also offer sweets to a 's muse promised eternal night.

In return for the sweet treats that they would lay at the statues pedestal.

They believed that dark mare would avoid eating them all.

Yes this night is of fear and fun.

And for one fire-maned stallion, a night of pranking had begun.

For Firestorm, a nice pony most of the year.

Took pleasure on this night, in enhancing the fear.

And the pegasus with the fiery completion.

I guess you could say had a sort of addiction, to pulling pranks on his friends and ponies of affection.

"I wonder who I could scare first. Somepony to... get me in the mindset of frightening ponies." The stallion smiled evilly. "Diamond Groomer, he scares easily."

And in a blaze the stallion, flew away.

To give a fright to his friend that day.

To Diamond Groomer's cottage he soared, in his flare.

To give his the gray pegasus a little scare.

As Firestorm flew closer to the bone-picket yard.

"Giving Diamond Groomer a scare is never hard." He said flying quietly into a bush in his yard.

Firestorm waited, peering through the leaves of the bush.

Making sure to be quiet and totally hush.

He soon saw his victim,

"Heh heh." Storm chuckled with a sinister grin. For Diamond did not know the situation he was in.

Diamond Groomer's dog Skunky came out with him too.

His elderly pooch of black and white hue.

His dog went sniffing around.

Eventually to the bush where Storm could be found.

Skunky started barking getting his owner's attention.

The pony trotted over to settle and calm him.

As soon as Groomer neared the shrub, just as Storm was scheming.

Out jumped Firestorm flailing, screaming.

The meek pegasus dropped to the ground cowering.

Firestorm hovering over him laughing, and Diamond Groomer was anything but happy.

The pegasus of ash coloring snorted and frowned, scowling and Firestorm as he hovered to the ground.

Firestorm guffawed, his eyes slightly watery.

"Firestorm that wasn't a funny thing to do."

"Oh yes it was. Each year I do this, and manage to scare you."

Diamond Groomer scolded him, very unhappy.

"I know. It's been thirteen years that you've scared me now." Firestorm chuckled.

"Since we were twelve, every year I scare you." The red stallion laughed and howled.

Firestorm darted away, leaving Diamond a bit irked. While Diamond knew the prank was in fun, he felt that his bud was being a bit of a jerk.

Firestorm rocketed across the sky in a fiery the cloud home of his mare, Rainbow Dash.

/

As he shot over town, to his luck, Firestorm saw the mare napping.

"A sitting duck." He sinisterly uttered.

The pony left briefly, bringing back a cloud of thunder.

He wheeled the cumulus up to her back.

He kicked the gray cloud and came a loud thunder crack.

"What?! Huh?" She rose suddenly, exclaiming her worry and surprise loudly.

Firestorm flew back and admired his work proudly.

"Got her."

Rainbow Dash scolded him, very unhappy.

"Why would you do that?!" She remarked her voice fierce and snappy.

"C'mon babe it's Nightmare Night." The red hot stallion cheered. "It's the best time for pranks in the whole year." Storm leaned in to give Rainbow a kiss, and a push away by her hoof to show her dismiss.

Firestorm took this rejection in hindered stride, but his love of scaring he wouldn't hide, rather he shows it to everypony with pride.

/

Firestorm shot back home to set up his next next prank would have to be elaborate, for the victim would be even more aware of a certain pegasus to to beware on this day of Nightmare.

A straw hat, a plaid shirt, overalls, a scary burlap sack mask to cover his face, and off to Happy Peach Farms the pegasus raced.

He swooped down into a tall wheat field for cover. So to his peach bucking friend he would not be discovered.

Storm put on his garb, tucked wings, stuck straw here and there, standing limply by the trailside fence for the pony he would scare.

It wasn't long for Peach Buckle to come trotting down the same trail as the disguised stunt flier. Dressed as a bull, for his Nightmare Night attire.

As the Peach Buckle walked past the grove of wheat. He could've sworn the straw dummy moved its feet!

"What'n the world?" Peach said in slight hesitation, he stepped closer to the straw pony for further inspection.

Peach Buckle saw nothing but a dummy of straw, which suddenly reared up and screaming...

"Raaaahhh!"

"GOOD GOLLY!" -Peach Buckle shouting. Not till the scarecrow rolled over laughing did he start pouting.

"Firestorm!" glared and scolded but Peach Buckle, but before he lit into him Storm had bolted with a hearty chuckle.

/

Firestorm got home and changed out of his scarecrow attire. For his Nightmare Night costume would be a phoenix, the bird of fire.

He looked in a mirror quite proud of his look. His faux beak quite smart, his flaming feathers he shook.

/

Phoenix-storm flew into town, the sun now gone from sight. It was now officially Nightmare Night!

Fillies and colts in the town below ringing doorbells, getting sweets, and running to and fro.

Nightmare Night. The laughter, the screams of it all. With every knock of a door Storm'd would hear children call...

Nightmare Night

What a fright.

Give me something sweet to bite!

Games and tents set up in town square, the smell of sugared sweets in the air.

The pumpkin catapult, costume contests, toss the spider, Applejack selling her families cider.

Firestorm loved how Ponyville hallowed this holiday, different from his old home, they did it a better way...

/

You know what? Just forget the rhyming it doesn't matter to the story, I'm pretty sure that it's making it boring.

I'm going to write it in a way that doesn't cause me pain. Although I may rhyme sometime again...

/

The stallion landed gently on the busy streets of Ponyville, gently tucking his wings against his sides as colts and fillies shuffled by in giggling masses. He adjusted his costume, stepping closer and closer to the nearby Sugar Cube Corner. He first saw through the window his friend Diamond Groomer, dressed like a Dalmatian, sitting with his marefriend, Fluttershy, in a booth, both of them looking a little anxious as they shared a strawberry milkshake in the center of the table. Standing nearby were several other friends of his, Peach Buckle standing out most prominently due to his height. Firestorm opened the door, the bell ringing over head softly. "What was that?!" Yelped a high pitched voice. Firestorm turned the corner to find Fluttershy hidden beneath a table, shaking out of fright as Diamond Groomer attempted to coax her out.

"Wow Fluttershy, you're jumpier than usual." She nodded, Diamond Groomer guiding her back up onto the bench seat, moving their drink closer to her so she could sip some. "She didn't wanna come out tonight." Said her coltfriend, half embarrassed.

"Uh-huh." Firestorm fully understood.

"In fact, I was going to take her back home after." Fluttershy kissed his cheek thankfully.

The two pegasai trotted out quickly, leaving their friends to enjoy the night and the scares it held.

"So watt 'ave we got planned?" Asked Chase, leaning against the wall and crossing his forehooves, he was dressed as prisoner, stripes and all. Chase looking over his friends. Pinkie Pie, cheerleader, and Vanilla Swirl, an ice cream sandwich, they started to hop up and down, smiling at each other excitedly.

"Well..." Pinkie Pie started.

"We're gonna tell spooooky stories." Vanilla Swirl moaned in ghost-like ominousness, which was the ruined slightly by his costume. Firestorm nodded with excitement, moving through the group and looking for a certain mare. He smiled when he saw her rosy pink eyes, he admired her costume, trotting around her and admiring the costume she was wearing.

"Hi Rainbow."

"Hey Storm, wanna guess who I am?"

"Well Dash, I'd say you're one of the Wonderbolts. One that I know particularly well." Along with the, tight flight suit Rainbow was also wearing a golden, blown-back style flame patterned wig, and had washout-dyed her tail the same way. She blushed, nodding pridefully.

"I'm Spitfire." Firestorm chuckled. She reached out for a kiss, but the stallion snickered, placing his hoof on her chest and lightly pushing her back.

"Whoa babe. I'm sorry Dash, but you're dressed as my cousin and that's kinda Eeeeh-eh-ah-nah." He smirked deviously, winking at her she as scoffed and stepped back pouting, but turned back and nuzzled him.

"All right you two, stop snugglin' and let's get down to the scary stories!" Chanted Applejack, scare crow, the other nodding as Firestorm and Rainbow Dash lowered their heads in embarrassment.

"Smashing. Let the haunting hour begin." Said Chase dragging his chains.

"C'mon, this way guys!" Said Pinkie Pie, everypony following after her closely as they trotted over to the staircase, making their way up to the party-crazed mare's life over Sugar Cube Corner.

"Okay Everypony. Who wants to start?" Chase steps forward

"Oh'll start us off. I've got quite the tale of fright to tell tonight." Everypony leaned in to listen. "Alright let's jump in. The tale I'm about to tell is true. It takes place 180 years ago. In that time children of poverty would often become apprentices of chimney sweeps. The master sweeps took apprentices, who were foals from the workhouses or bought them from their parents and trained them to climb chimneys.

One colt was apprentice to a cruel master. The master had him sleep under the soot sacks in the cellar and, he was rarely washed, and even made the poor colt climb flues, even if they were still hot. Chimneys with sharp angles posed a particular hazard. One day the litte colt, while climbing, suddenly froze with fear, at the site of a sharp bend in the chimneys smoke path. His master grew short with him, he started shouting up at him, he didn't respond, and the foul pony then lit a small fire. The colt lost hold of the chimney walls from the intense heat and fell into the lit fireplace beneath him. He inevitably died, from the burns and a cracked skull, and legend says that you can still hear his suffered weeping echoing from the hearth and flue."

"Woah..." Said an astounded Vanilla Swirl, who was shaking a little from the ominous tale.

"But it's just a tale, isn't it, Chase?" Asked Rarity, his hoof tightly squeezed in hers. The stallion smiled, shrugging slyly.

"Possibly." He responded, nipping at the air, the clack of his teeth making her jump. Twilight Sparkle dawned a devious smile, readying her hooves and grabbing the sides of the unsuspecting Starbright Glow, mad scientist, crazy mane and all.

"Twi?!" He gasped, so caught up in fear he'd forgotten that his marefriend was beside him.

"Ha!" She laughed. "I scared you!" The stallion blushed, looking away.

"No..." He said quietly. Everypony laughed, the air tense as the lantern flickered. Peach Buckle spoke up "Okay, that story was great and all, but I got a real doozy. It's the story of a killer ghost. When alive he was the nastiest murderer ya'd ever west 'o Dodge, they called him Noosey. He'd go around stranglin' his victims and then hang the body after stabbing 'em 13 times. He o'course was caught, tried, and hanged, but, his soul continues to roam about, and he does the same, with the same noose that hanged him. When he is near you'll hear his hoofsteps and chains while he'd be chanting:

"Kersha Kershoo

I'm after you.

With my bloody noose.

Strong enough to hang dead moose." Applejack shivered frightfully, looking over to her coltfriend curiously, wondering how in Equestria he had thought of something so crazy. Pinkie Pie screamed, jumping into Rarity's lap.

"My mane!" Fussed Rarity (Photo Finish) pushing Pinkie Pie off of her.

"I'll take her." Vanilla Swirl offered, taking the pink mare in his lap. "Scared?" He asked her, she nodded with a cutesy pout and hugged him.

"That was a good one Buckle." Said Firestorm, nodding his head."Now it's my turn!" [thunder clap] "It all started in a town not unlike Ponyville. A frightening fall night ended in disaster when a stallion was brutally murdered by blade. His hooves were carved clean from his body, the soul begging for death in the end. His throat was slit in a horrific show of blood. The next day, the body was found in a tangled and dirty heap, although his hooves were never found. It's said that to this day, on Nightmare Night, those four hooves gallop through town to town searching for their body, or any body to call their own."

"Oh my!" swooned Rarity, draping her hoof across her forehead as she fell backwards into Chase's lap. The mare lay, limp, Chase soothingly rubbing her wither.

"She fainted." Said Rainbow Dash quietly in amazement, shivering from the story worriedly as her friends remained silent.

"Well that was fun. I'm gonna... grab a soda."

"Well I sure am glad Fluttershy left, if she'd a stayed I'd reckon that the poor filly would be off the wall." Suggested Applejack with a soft chuckle, herself frightened by the tale. Peach Buckle nodded in agreement, he chuckled nervously as well.

"Rather graphic I might say." Chase looking down to his /seemingly/ unconscious marefriend. Starbright Glow looked over to his marefriend, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you okay Twilight?" He asked, wrapping a forehoof around her shoulders and rubbing her soothingly. She cleared her throat, nodding.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine." He smirked at her, Twilight looking away out of embarrassment. "It's impractical to think a set of ghost hooves really exists." She shrugged.

"I dunno... he sounded pretty convincing." Suddenly an odd noise silencing everyone

[clip-clop, clop-clip]

All of the ponies jumped up with fright, looking amongst one another with quick darting eyes to decipher where the noise was coming from.

It only seemed to get louder and louder.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Shrieked Pinkie Pie, she pointed to a dim corner of the room seeing what looked like a set of... BLOODY BODILESS HOOVES! They all screamed, and huddled together in the corner.

"Have mercy on us!" Screamed Chase.

"Peach Buckle, do something!" Streaked Applejack.

"Take Rarity! She's prettier than me!" Shouted Pinkie. Then the lights flicked on revealing that they were cowering from... Coconut halves, spashed with ketchup.

Firestorm fell back laughing, practically gagging as he clutched his chest. Everypony narrowed their eyes angrily at him.

"That was NOT funny!" Screamed Vanilla Swirl, his voice cracking.

"Y'all nearly scared me into an early grave!" Chided a disgruntled Applejack.

"That was too far..." Said Twilight Sparkle, even more shaken up now. They all stormed out of the room, leaving Firestorm behind.

"Hey... hey, where are you guys going?" Firestorm said, sitting up and wiping his eyes from the laughter. They scoffed.

"We're going somewhere else." Replied Rainbow Dash, angry at her coltfriend.

"Oh c'mon guys." He chased them downstairs to the restaurant level of of the building, only to see them walk away.

"Oh well, they'll simmer down, they always do." He took to the air to cause mischief elsewhere.

/

The group of disgruntled ponies walked down the street without looking back, their eyes narrowed with discontent at what had happened. In an unfriendly way they had been doped and it felt strange to them.

"Some guy Rainbow Dash..." Murmured Applejack, her pegasus friend having no explanation for Firestorm's trickery.

"Applejack I've pulled a few pranks too."

"Yeah, but at least ya know when to stop."

"Yeah, a nice prank is always good for a laugh, but there's a limit." Added Pinkie Pie: the queen of limit pushing. Chase scoffed.

"Unfortunately there is no limit when it comes to tricks on Nightmare Night for Firestorm. Any other day he knows when to stop."

"Haven't you ever tried to get him back?" Asked Rainbow, Starbright Glow jumped in.

"We have, but unfortunately nothing seems to scare him." Twilight shook her head at this.

"That can't be true, everypony is afraid of something." Everypony in the group agreed.

"Don't any of ya'll know anything he's afraid know." said Applejack looking to Firestorm's closest friends, none of the stallions had an answer. Then Vanilla Swirl smiled in revelation.

"Except, maybe, him." The ponies turned to a familiar pony, a certain dog-loving pegasus floating towards his friends, stopping just short of the group and smiling.

"Hi everyone. Are you having a fun Nightmare Night?" He paused, seeing how everypony looked a little upset. "Where's Firestorm?" He asked, Peach Buckle explained what happened.

"…But like Star said, there ain't nothing that scares 'im." Diamond swallowed hard, nodding with a tense look on his face.

"Yeah, nothing..." Rainbow Dash flew over to him, getting right up in his face.

"There is something that scares him, isn't there? And YOU know it!" Diamond Groomer shook his head, Rainbow Dash clamping down on him tighter. "Tell me!"

"I, I, I promised I'd never tell anypony."

Dash smirked. "Well, you're gonna tell me. Right now." demanded Rainbow. Diamond Groomer shrank down whimpering. Applejack cut in, pulling her back by her tail

"Ease it Rainbow Dash." Starbright stepped forward, hoping to use phycology to reason with his timid friend.

"Now Diamond Groomer, I want you to listen. Aren't tired of the tricks?"Diamond Groomer nodded, fumbling with his hooves worriedly as he thought. They were making sense.

"I suppose..." He replied, toying with the rubble on the ground as he came to a conclusion.

"What is it, please?" Twilight Sparkle begged, the stallion finally nodding. "He's afraid of centipedes."

"What?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"Yes he says, quote, 'They're the unnatural combo of a snake and spider'."

"Chilopodophobia?" Starbright asked rhetorically, he pondered moment, then Starbright had an idea, a devious idea, Starbright Glow had a wonderful, devious, idea great idea.

"Gather closer everypony, an idea I have. To prank that hothead back and have the last laugh."

/

Firestorm was having a fun time. Decided to tone it down some though, by clapping thunder clouds on unsuspecting ponies.

*THUNDER CLAP!

"Eeeeek!"Cried ponies below as he would zip away laughing. He paused, laying back on his cloud, wondering what his friends were doing.

"Hey Firestorm!" Called Pinkie Pie from below. Firestorm looked down from his cloud and saw her, Vanilla Swirl and Rarity.

"Hey guys!" He swooped down to them. "Nice to see you finally cooled down." Vanilla Swirl laughed hysterically

"Well... Those pranks were preety funny."

"It is fun to be scared." Added Pinkie Pie

"Yeah I wish I knew that feeling." Firestorm playfully sighed.

"Well, surely even you have to be scared by something." Firestorm chuckled.

"Not me, I'm not scared of anything."

"Not even..."

"The Everfree Forrest?" Said Pinkie and Rarity.

"A little wood like that? Puh-lease." Pinkie Pie raised brow at him.

"Oh really?" He nodded, running a hoof through his mane.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie poked him in the chest with her hoof.

"Then I dare you to spend ten minutes out there! Alone..." She said spookily, the stallion stepped back, awestruck. Then he hovered in the air, crossing his hooves, narrowing his eyes.

"Challenge accepted!"

/

They trotted, out of town, up to the forrest's edge, Firestorm flying with them. "You know Firestorm, you can turn back. The Everfree Forrest is full of all sorts of dangerous creatures." Pinkie Pie said ominously. Firestorm was unphased by this.

"I'm a danger to any danger in there."

"Well good, 'cause here we are." Vanilla Swirl pointed into the dense, dim canopy of trees and plants.

"I'll be back!" He flew into the forest bravely, stopping once he was out of their eyesight and landing. He looked around, shrugging off the darkness. "This is all?" He smiled. "This isn't too bad. In fact: I FIND THIS RATHER RELAXING." He called to the ponies waiting for him. He walked a short way forward listening to the sound of the residential nocturnal creatures. "Relaxing... In a dark, creepy sort of way..." He said quietly to himself, looking around a little. He suddenly heard a rustling sound. "Hmm, probably just a squirrel." The noise got louder and got closer to him. "Okay maybe a badger." The noise got louder still as it what ever was approaching him got closer. He flew up staring at what may be approaching him "Alright whatever you are. Bring it on!" He said punching the air. The stallion stopped, falling into his back and crawling away worriedly. For what was to rise up out of the ground foliage... But a ten foot, ravenous looking, colossal, CENTIPEDE! The creature hissed looming over its prey. The stallion pegasus with nothing to say.

Firestorm was frozen it would seem. Only able to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Suddenly laughing this what he could hear as the monstrous seemed to have disappeared. He blinked his eyes a few times, then rubbing them to be sure of himself. "Where'd it go?"wrapping his body in his wings fright funny as he cowered on the ground.

"GOTCHA!" Shouted a group of familiar voices. Firestorm looked up, seeing all of his friends around him laughing, the unicorns of the group using their horns to cast a spotlight on him.

"W-W-W-What's goin' on?"

"Consider that payback." Said Rainbow Dash giving him a punch to the wither.

"You thought that was real?!" Peach Buckle laughed.

"It wasn't? It wasn't... oh..." He paused, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I, uh... I knew that all along." His friends giggled.

"No you didn't." Said his marefriend flatly, the stallion nodding. "I wasn't sca... okay fine, you got me. "It wasn't? It wasn't... oh..." He paused, standing up and brushing himself off. "I, ah... I knew that all along." His friends giggled. "No you didn't." Said his marefriend flatly, the stallion nodding. "I wasn't sca... okay fine, you got me. How'd guys do this?"

"Simple." Said Starbright Glow. "It was an optical illusion, aided with magnification." Chase pulled on a nearby vine, which we stood up a giant magnifying lens, Firestorm looked at it in disbelief, he lifted a hoof behind it it growing gigantic.

"But where did you get a giant lens like this."

"From me of course!" Said Vanilla Swirl popping up from the leaves behind him. Then Twilight spoke next

"All we had to do from there was find this little guy." She held up a normal sized centipede, Firestorm retracting at the sight of it, hen chuckled from the ridiculousness of it all as his marefriend wrapped a wing around him.

"You know? For even though you look like a phoenix, you're just big chicken."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."he's rebutted

"Yes you are. Bawk! Buc-buc-buc-Buc-Gawk!" He made her be quiet by giving her a kiss.

And they made their way out of the The Everfree laughing and such, Firestorm promising not to pull tricks as much.

And on that final note I can declare. Have a Happy Nightmare Night and plenty of good scares.


End file.
